Drawing in the Disperse
by Katharonie
Summary: (WARNING; ASSASSINS CREED III SPOILERS) I don't think I can do an actual summary without spoiling the game all over your faces but basically this is Connor's life after the event's detailed in the main plot. If you've played the game, or you don't really care about the spoilers about the ending, then give it a look. Eventual ConnorxOC
1. Prologue

Peace.

At long last the fully grown young man had achieved what he sought. He should be happy, he should be cheering and perhaps even throwing a party but he could not. He was emotionally heartbroken, although he didn't let it show. Achilles, his mentor, was dying from old age. His body was slowly withering away and there was nothing the man could do but sit and watch. Sure, they hated each other at times, they disagreed more than they agreed but deep down inside he cared for the old man. He respected how he trained him and despite all their petty arguments he was starting to feel slightly guilty for the way he treated his mentor in his younger years.

He had killed so many that he had cared for, his father included. He thought maybe, just **maybe**, he would be able to spare his father's life. Fate though, was not on his side. His childhood friend had died by his blade, it was either his life or his friends so he chose what anyone would chose to survive. His people had been chased off the land that he promised to protect; the sacred grounds were soon to be a part of something else, a factory of some sort probably.

In his mind he had failed his mission, to keep this land safe, to protect his people and the ones he cared for, but the spirit said otherwise. She had spoken kind words to him, she told him he did the right thing, that his destiny was fulfilled and he had helped the world in a way he could never understand. It angered him to beyond belief that even after he carried out the task the spirit had set him he still did not understand why he did it. But, he sucked it up and ploughed through the last task.

Wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand he took a moment to rest, his side dully ached from the wound it received many months ago, in fact he was lucky to even live through such an experience. If it was not for his trusty horse which carried the bleeding man back to the homestead without its rider's guidance then the young Native American would have been long gone. Shoving the thoughts aside to the back of his head he was quick to rip the heavy burden away from his neck. It was the sole reminder of what he had accomplished, killing Charles Lee, finishing the task that was set out for him but it was also a painful reminder of all the things he had lost, a soul reminder that he had killed his own father.

He fumbled with the round object in his hands, feeling a strong hate for it. He clenched his fist around the object, extended his arm out in front of the grave then let go. A small thud was made as it heavily hit the bottom of the large hole he had dug, a breath escaped between his lips, one that he did not know he had been holding. He quickly tore his gaze away from the area, not wanting to disrespect the dead man that lay within, and covered it up silently.

"It is done." He spoke to no one in particular. Silence greeted him, as he had expected, but a part of him was waiting for the spirit from before to show up, to give him answers. He stood still, above the newly filled hole looking down into the forest below. He watched as small figures darted from tree to tree, most likely some of the children playing, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the joy the young children were experiencing but it quickly faltered into a grimace as it reminded him of his own childhood. That certain night of his childhood when his mother was burned to a crisp, that night was never going to leave him, it was implanted in his brain.

"What will you do now?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the tall man. Concern and annoyance flooded through the man as he figured out who it was and quickly spun around to face the person.

"Achilles, what are you doing out here!?" He spoke in an angry tone but the old man knew he was concerned, he could tell by how wide his eyes were.

"You must be a fool to think that I would miss this moment." The dark skinned old man simply stood up straighter as his younger friend strode towards him, mouth running a mile a minute as he ranted at the older man.

"You shouldn't be out here, no matter the reason or excuse you have. You are sick old man. You and I both know it along with nearly everyone here at the homestead. Wh-"

"Connor, there is no need for all of the drama. When I die, I die. It is a promise that comes with life and there is nothing that can be done to avoid it." Achilles cut the younger man off and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He knew of all the pain and suffering the younger man had gone through, he knew it would happen, they both did. No matter how hard the older man had tried to tell Connor he would simply brush it aside and do what he thought was the right way. That was the past though. Connor had grown into a respectable assassin, one who does the order proud and will continue to do the order proud.

"Then why is that you persist to shorten the time you have left to live? Come, we're going inside." Connor shrugged off Achilles' hand from his shoulder and walked ahead to the steps of the manor. He waited for the old man to approach the steps but when nothing happened he sighed and turned around, annoyed at the stubborn man.

"Achilles." He groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sight before him. Sitting on a stump was the old man, a piece of paper in his hands. Connor could only see a light sketch on it from the distance he was at. He watched as the old man out stretched his hand, that wasn't holding his cane, and waved the paper slightly in the air. Curiosity overcame Connor and soon enough he found his feet guiding him towards a fallen log next to the stump Achilles was sitting on.

"I need you to deliver this to someone." Achilles kept his gaze out towards the sea, a blank expression plastered on his face. Connor felt his eyebrows furrow together at what Achilles had said. Usually he would have done it his self, ignoring the protests from the younger assassin, and return within a few days. The fact that Achilles was making Connor deliver it meant that either Achilles was sicker than he was letting on or it was too dangerous for the withering man. Nether the less Connor took the letter out from the old man's grasp, pleased that the old man would be safe in the homestead manor while he, the more capable one in the current time, faced the danger.

"I'll warn you now though, be on your guard. It shouldn't be too dangerous but as we both know, never underestimate the situation." Connor quietly hummed in acknowledgement and nodded slightly before peeking down at the unfolded piece of paper in his hands. An eyebrow rose in question to what was on the piece of paper.

"Is this it?" He questioned, rather confused, but yet intrigued, by the symbol on the piece of paper.

"Yes." Achilles sighed softly before turning his gaze to Connor, "Because my time is coming to an end I decided it was time to ensure that the order has a promising future. You, my dear boy, are going to have your hands full in expanding the order but I trust you and I… believe in you despite the fact that you may think otherwise." There was a moment of silence as the words sunk into Connor.

"I-I….Thank you Achilles, for everything. I will do nothing other than my best." Was all that Connor could muster, his reluctant mentor had just declared that he believed in him, that he trusted him. He had finally gotten through the hard exterior of the old man, even though they both did not want to admit it, they had formed a tight bond.

"You better do your best. If not I'll be forced to come out of my grave and drill some extra training into you." Achilles laughed at his own joke and Connor smiled briefly at the old man. Even in grim times the old man sure knew how to lighten the mood. It wasn't long until Connor's smile faltered as the laughing turned into a chorus of deep coughs. Connor could only watch with concerned eyes as his mentor suffered, as he gasped for air after the insane amount of coughs and waited patiently for Achilles to recover before he continued speaking.

"Where am I to go?" Connor stood up slowly, listening intently to his mentor reply.

"Boston, I'm afraid I cannot give you any more details as to where they are located as I do not know myself. I would recommend trying the taverns and the general stores. If their habits are the same as their mother's then you will find who it is you seek in plain sight." A small smile tugged at the corner of Achilles lips as he tried to word his next sentence without giving away any details about the person. "Good luck Connor." He wanted to say more and prepare him more but he could not bring his self to it. Secretly he knew who the person was, he knew what their personality was like but he did not know where they were, or rather, where she was.

Connor nodded slightly once again, not seeing the need to speak words. He turned quickly and strode towards the manor, to doubt to get ready for the journey that was to come.

Once Connor disappeared from Achilles sharp eye sight he let out a small chuckle, one that he had been holding for quite some time. "I do hope you've learned how to socialise, to different types of people. You'll need all the experience you can muster with that little spit fire." A small smile cracked Achilles' lips at the thought of Connor encountering the person he had sent him to. He knew how Connor was when it came to socialising. He was bluntly honest, hands on and overall didn't understand one's personal space. He absently wondered how the girl, well _now_ young women, was doing. It had been many years since he had last saw her. A small breeze shook Achilles form his thoughts, the dull ache had become more painful and overall he grew tired.

"I suppose I should head back inside." The old man slowly, and painfully, stood as straight as he could-which wasn't very straight- and took one last lingering look at the nature that surrounded him, for all he knew it could be his last. The old man slowly limped back towards the manor, absently wondering how the young man would face the large challenge that was to come.

_**AN: **_So I finished AC III and I just had to add onto the ending of Connor's story. This is basically just a quick little re-cap and I wasn't sure if Achilles had died or not but I wanted to keep him alive for a little while longer.

On the side note can I just ask if anyone else just kinda sat there, gaping at the screen as the credits rolled in? Because that seriously made my mind explode.

I also have one little last thingy to ask. Did anyone else have trouble, and I mean A CRAP TON of trouble trying to beat the fat man in the homestead at the game in the tavern (mind blank, can't remember the name of the blasted game, the one with checkers though and you have to line them up) because I seriously had times when I considered that jumping out of my window and chasing daisy's would be much easier.

Anyway, thanks for reading this long prologue!


	2. Chapter One

**AN: **Holy cow! I never expected for this to get as much attention as it has . I guess the prologue was a good one then xD.

Anyway thank you so much for favouring/following and a special shout out to those who have reviewed! 11 reviews, 20 followers and 10 favourites only after the prologue. I love you all so much.

**Kayce Skywalker: **Thank you~! Your support means a lot to me and brings a smile to my face :3

**Alpha Lima One: **Haha yeah, the ending really got to me. I had a mixture of emotions and I still do to be honest.

Lmao I've lost A LOT more than just 20 pounds. Achilles always beats me too . If by some miraculous way I ever had to face him in real life I would just flip the table over and walk out.

**BuckleWinner: **I got really nervous during the credits, I don't really know why I was just kinda like "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap what is happening to the earth!?" Then I grew sad when it was not going to explode.

**KXR: **I'm glad you're interested. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**CGKrows : **Haha yeah I like it how he is a Mohawk and he also gets a Mohawk. Naw, now that was just lame of me. My favourite character has to be Altair but not by much. I just enjoy how he would be so fun to annoy… apart from the whole 'I will kill you' threats that Ezio and Connor don't really make unless they have a good reason.

**The Goddamn Dark Knight: **I bawled my eyed out . And thank you, I shall try my best in updating. Now that it is summer holidays here in New Zealand I shall hibernate because I dislike the sun :3

**Ghostukine: **Agreed. :D I'm evil, what else can I say?

**Mathlover15: **Thank you and yeah that ending . Got me good, perhaps worse than the ending of Assassins Creed Brotherhood.

**SurfinBird: **Thankz, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Djin: **Sure thing! I had exams so you know, my priorities kind of went to passing them but I just had my last one today so I'm free. Mwahahaha

**Haru Eclipse: ** Thanks :D It took me a while until I was pleased with it but all the support I am getting makes me happy :3 And yes I shall continue writing it, my exams just finished so HOOORAY~!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Assassins Creed or anything related to it ranging from the assassin turkey to the characters.**

* * *

He was pleased with how easy and journey to Boston was, the only thing that slightly got on his nerves was the heat but after shedding a few under layers and swimming in a pool of water he was rejuvenated and continued to trot his way to Boston. Instinctively he clutched his pouch full of money closer to his well-built body as he climbed off his horse. Twice he had fallen victim to pick pockets while climbing off his horse and twice he had to chase down the offender and claim back his money.

Boston was a lively city, the streets easily grew crowded as trading arises and at night the taverns full to the brim with people. He looked around at his surroundings, his grip on his pouch slightly easing as he did so. It was early morning, meaning that the streets were only just starting to crowd. Stalls were near completion as things were stacked upon each other and crafty signs were placed on the streets in an attempted to draw attention.

Connor's attention was diverted back to his furry companion as the large beast nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Connor slightly flinched at the weird feeling but stopped when the rational side of his mind argued stating how it was a sign of affection. Turning around, with a genuine smile plastered on his face, he scratched the animal on the side of his neck, taking extra care to ensure he didn't accidently trigger his hidden blade. Now that would make for a very grumpy assassin and a very dead horse.

After leading his horse and hitching it to a nearby post, with hay and water, he took a step back wondering what his next move should be. He didn't want to admit it but he was boarding on that fine line between lost and clueless. Sure, he had the right city, that was a right start but what else did he know? The old man didn't even tell him what gender this person was, in fact the only hint he had given Connor was that they would be in plain sight and to be careful. He needed to be careful though, not to draw attention to himself but he also needed to talk to question people in bars.

His eyes suddenly widened at the realisation and a small smile forced its way upon his face. It had been at least a year, nearly two, since he had seen his contacts. They had said that they would help him in a time of need, and in the young assassin mind this was a time of need. With just two people helping him look he could cut down the search by a large proportion, do as Achilles asked, then head back to the homestead to be with his old mentor. He wanted to be there for his mentor, to let him know that the order was in good hands. He wanted to give him peace before he went onto his next life.

Shoving the grim thoughts aside he entered a quick walk, one that came naturally to him due to always having to move quickly. People stole glances at the man but quickly looked away when they saw all of the weapons strapped to him. Connor noticed this and couldn't help but consider taking away a few weapons. His hidden blades were enough and with his bow he would be all set, he didn't really need the excessive sword or both of the pistols he had holstered. He subconsciously pulled his hood up at the thought of getting compromised, hiding his threatening Mohawk away from the eyes of the public.

All of the fighting he had endured had changed the young man. Whether it was for the better or for the worse it would be up to the person judging. Before enduring the training and setting out on his mission to get rid of the Templars he didn't care what people thought of him, he didn't care if they were afraid of him because of his race and he certainly did not care for the looks of disgust on the upper-class citizens faces. But now he cared, but not in a way any normal person would. He was afraid of drawing attention to himself, paranoid that he might be compromised and couldn't help but think of everyone around him as the enemy.

He never smiled at a stranger, never thought about courting a women, never thought about raising a family for her knew it would be suicidal. His children would either be forced live a hard life full of loss and hatred or they would always be susceptible to being captured and tortured for answers about the assassins. Any hope of raising a family was demolished the day he started his training and now… he was starting to think about what his life could have been like.

What if he never became an assassin?

What if his village never got attacked and his mother lived?

What if his father wasn't a Templar?

What if… **he** had become a Templar?

He flinched at the unspoken question and slowed his pace as he was nearing to his destination. He couldn't help but wonder about it though, what if he did become a Templar? What if his father had somehow managed to convert him into a Templar? There was just so much he did not know about Haytham, he felt like he didn't know him at all. Sure he knew the man could be quite deadly, he had a sense of humour and was overall… well, quite sassy, but he knew nothing about the man's childhood.

Connor was very deep in his thoughts, so deep in fact he didn't even notice a feminine figure among the crowd watching his every move. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and trailed his broad shouldered figure as he slipped between the heard of people. The man had caught her attention long ago, she had spotted him when he was tending to his horse and was inclined to follow him after seeing that certain symbol strapped on his armour in various places. She knew what the symbol was, she knew what the wearer of those robes was and she also understood that nothing good would come out of him, an assassin, walking amongst the crowd. He was here on a mission and there was no way in hell the young women was going to miss it. She was surprised enough when she saw him walking amongst the people but as soon as her senses kicked in she darted to the nearest shadow.

The assassin's had been gone for a long time, their presence amongst the area instinct so it was understandable why the young women had taken such an interest in the man. After all, it's not every day you see a trained murderer from an order which was long gone.

The more she thought about it the more her brain convinced her that the man was a complete fool. He was an assassin, part of the order, the **secret **order and yet here he was flashing around the symbol. If his enemies had jumped out onto him it wouldn't surprise the girl, in fact she was just waiting for someone to pop out and attack the man. The feminine figure disappeared into the crowd as the man suddenly tensed, she couldn't fight off the knowing smirk that crept across her face.

While the young woman was feeling proud and smiling Connor had the opposite effect. As he shook himself from his distracting thoughts he noticed that someone was watching him, he could just feel it. He tensed, waiting for someone to jump out at him and mentally scolded himself for being so distracted. Even though his main goal was over there could be Templars at any corner, wanting revenge for what he has done to their order.

Despite his tense form he was quick to pick up his pace and glanced up, his eyes darting from each person in the area. His heart beat picked up and his pace quickened turning his previous steps into long large strides. His eyes snapped open as he came across a certain face in the crowd, or rather… a certain expression. It was as if something inside of the man snapped, all previous thoughts on his task was lost, his pace picked up dramatically and he flexed his fingers in preparation of using his blade, if be needed.

He was not one for socialising but his training had required him to develop a strong understanding of emotions, he knew that the young woman was hiding secrets… regarding the order. This led to the young man being rather stuck on what move to made next. He wasn't sure whether he should use force against her, tail her to get more information or all together kill her in the risk that she was a Templar spy. _No, I cannot kill her. For all I know she could be the one Achilles was talking about._ The assassin's fists clenched in annoyance, he hated to admit it but he was lost in what his next move should be. His eyes were glued to the rich green cloak the young women was wearing, as it was the only part of her that he could constantly see throughout the crowd.

In no time Connor had closed the gap between the two as he made a beeline through the crowd towards her, he knew that she was somewhere down the alleyway and slowed his pace so that his long strides didn't bring attention to him. He took a quick glance down the alleyway as he walked past it to see if she was down there. A small dose of panic hit the man when he did not see her.

No longer caring if he was bringing attention to himself he sharply turned down the alley, his eyes darting from every wooden crate to every rat in an attempted to spot the girl. If it was possible Connor's eyes widened even further as the sound of a metal hitting metal echoed throughout the alleyway.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't fill your skull with lead." A female voice spoke from up above Connor causing him to slowly look upward towards the source of the voice, his stance lowering into one of fighting as he took in the a feminine figure with a gun in their hand. Pointed towards him.

"Now don't you move young man, I'm the one with the weapon here." Her voice had amusement to it making it as clear as daylight that she was proud for catching her stalker.

Connor on the other hand found no amusement to the situation but at the same time did not fear for his life. He knew that the bullet had a low chance of hitting him, if on the slight chance, **very **slight chance it did, it would end up being nothing worse than a graze thanks to the small artefact he had claimed over his journeys among the sea.

He squinted against the harsh rays expelled by the sun as took in the feminine figure that stood above him on a roof. Her hair was scrappily tied back in a high pony tail but despite being tied up it still reached halfway down her back. A light brown dominated throughout the majority of her hair although small strands of ginger could be seen as the sun bounced off them, revealing their presence. Her green eyes were gazing down at him, a mischievous look to them. The silky rich green cloak in which she wore covered her upper torso parting just below her hips revealing light brown pants and black leather boots. A black long sleeved blouse was also revealed as the cloak had slipped down from the arm raised.

"What is your name?" Connor questioned coolly, his tone not giving away any indication as to what was going on in his head.

"My name you ask?" She scoffed, shaking her head slightly in disbelief, "You ask for my name and yet I am the one with the gun pointed towards you." She moved the gun to the side slightly to emphasise her point before continuing. "How about you tell me_ your_ name. Either that or I shoot you and leave you to die a horrible and painful death. The choice is up to you really… although I would highly recommend the one where you tell me who you are. It would result in a much peaceful solution."

His gaze hardened on the young women but was particularly trained on the pistol clenched in her grip. He was debating on what to do, whether he should simply charge at her and demand answers or question her from the distance they were at. Either way he had the upper hand, the young women may have thought she had it but there was no way she would be able to hold her own against the assassin.

"What is your name?" He asked forcefully deciding to go against what she had spoken to him. He watched her reaction carefully, mentally writing down every little movement. Her smirk faltered away into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. Her muscles became tense and she gripped the pistol tight, so tight white was starting to bare through the knuckles. _She is restraining herself… interesting._

"I would much rather know yours." She growled dangerously stepping closer towards the edge of the roof. She was getting rather annoyed at the man. He was stubborn, perhaps as bad as her in that regard. Not wanting to waste any time she quickly went onto the main reason as to why she confronted the man. "That note with the symbol, show it to me."

Connor had no complaints to the demand and complied, after all there was a high chance that this person was the one he was looking for, considering she knew the symbol. Either that or she was a Templar spy. Slowly he pulled the note out of a small pouch, careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause the young women to react. He raised the note up in the air with one hand and started walking towards the small roof the young women was standing on. She was not that high up above Connor, she stood on the roof of a chicken coop meaning she was easily in grabbing distance.

"No,no, no. Stop coming over here. You're doing it all wrong." She groaned, rather annoyed at the novice actions of the young man. Connor on the other hand was confused and was quick to ask a simple 'What do you mean?' in response.

"I can tell you're new to this situation. You don't hand it to me directly for it endangers my life, anyone with a decent sense of logic would understand this." To express her annoyance she slapped her free hand to her forehead before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Put the note on the crate over there and back away from it."

Still rather confused at the situation Connor continued to question the young women, not understanding the unnecessary actions such as putting the note on a table instead of handing it to her. It was clear that he was a rather straight forward person, which led to the young women getting extremely annoyed. So annoyed in fact she jumped down from the roof and marched straight towards Connor, forgetting all about her previous precautions.

"You know what. I grow tired of the endless questions that keep flooding out of your mouth. Just hand the damn note over!" The young women stood a few feet away from the young man, gun still trained at his head. She was surprised at how composed the man was. It was as if there was no gun pointed towards him. She held out her hand expectantly and watched the man's actions, ready to pull the trigger at any sudden movement that would endanger her life.

Connor complied and slowly handed over the note. He knew what he was going to do and he also just knew just how to as well. The young women had a temper, one that he could, and had used, to his advantage. He had done well to get the young women off from the roof and she had made the mistake of understanding her opponents. He made sure the note was facing upwards and watched her keenly as her gaze shifted from him to the note. She quickly snatched the note out of his hand and scurried backward a few small steps and stared out it. Connor watched as her eyes widened and noticed her grip on the pistol loosening. Her eyes had a distant glaze over them, a distant glaze which meant she was not paying attention to the young man anymore.

Connor swiftly made his move upon the unsuspecting target.

He quickly darted forward and abruptly grabbed her armed hand in both of his. He gripped her wrist tightly while his skilful fingers quickly pried her fragile fingers away from the trigger. In the blink of an eye he had managed to pull the gun from her grip and had moved behind the now alert young women, her wrist still encased in his grip. She instantly tensed and fought against him, kicking at his feet while cursing him in many different languages.

Connor easily avoided her clumsy kicks and yanked her backwards towards his large mass. The young women was surprised by the sudden force and stumbled backwards, the air being knocked out of her when something rather solid hit her back. She dropped the note, no longer caring for it, and clawed at his hand which was encasing her left wrist in an iron grip, rather painfully. Wanting to end the struggle and not draw attention Connor tossed the gun away and wasted no time in clamping his hand over her mouth. Her restrained wrist was no longer her priority, her freedom of speech was. She knew she could not overpower the man so instead of trying to pry his whole hand away she went for a smaller objective. Her fingers started to attack his, jabbing, pulling, scratching while her mouth tried to bite away the unwanted hand.

She continued to fight against Connor's grip as her feet were dragged along the ground, a long trail of scuff marks were the only clue as to what was happening just around the corner of the alleyway. Her muffled cries soon became quiet sobs, catching the assassin off guard and penetrating his hard shell. He stopped dragging her and loosened his grip around her mouth and instead grabbed her chin, prepared to silence her at any moment needed. He could feel her frantic heartbeat as the tip of his index finger and pinkie rested on an artery in her neck.

"I do not wish to hurt you, all I want are answers." He spoke softly despite the current situation and loosened the painful vice grip he had around her wrist to a firm, but painless, hold. The young women ceased her struggling but stayed tense.

"D-Don't hurt me." She squeaked making it clear to Connor that she was rather scared. A pang of guilt suddenly hit the man. She was simply making sure that her safety was intact. For all Connor knew she could have family, she could be a simple citizen who has just happened to see the symbol before and was not his intentional target.

"I will not." Staying true to his words he gently let go out her wrist, his fingers lingering just in case she decided to run away.

"I-I was t-trying to be tough, so t-t-that you didn't attack me." She sniffed and pushed lightly against his arm, a sign that she did not appreciate the action of his hand holding his chin but would not run if he let go.

"How do you know that symbol?" He questioned tenderly, not wanting to upset the young women more than he already had. He let go off her chin and took a small step back so that he was not invading her personal space. But Connor, being the not so social man he was, only took a fraction of a small shuffle, still mere inches away from the young women.

"T-That is s-something," the young women turned around slightly, her gaze resting on the ground causing her light brown locks to shield her eyes from Connor's penetrating eyes, "I'd rather not tell you." With those final words she had done something which only a few can do. She had caught the trained assassin off guard.

The young woman was no expert in fighting but she had experienced her fair share of drunken bar fights to know the basics. Without warning she kicked Connor in the shins with as much force as she could muster and bolted off in a random direction, not really knowing where she was running too.

Connor was taken aback by the sudden force acting upon his shin and let out a supressed grunt as a sharp explosion of pain rippled throughout his leg down to the tips of his toes. He was confused, his mind screeched to a sudden halt but slowly the cogs started to turn. _She deceived me…_ Connor blinked once as time seemed to slow itself. He could see the young women sprinting away, managing to put some distance between them. He watched as the muscles rippled in her legs when her legs slowly slapped against the ground. Then it hit him. _She's trying to get away! _Whatever force possessed time to slow in Connor's eyes shattered away as he took off into a full sprint, a white and blue blur to the untrained eye.

He was fast. His actions were graceful and flowed steadily, similar to the water in a strong current. His strides were long opposed to the young women, he briefly wondered how she had planned to out run him, or get away for that manner of thinking, because by the way she ran it was clear she had very little experience in sprinting. While Connor's strides were quick and flawless hers were short and faulty. Every so often she would stumble, only to be saved by her hands as she pushed herself up quickly to scramble away again. It was understandable why Connor had caught up to her in no time, after all he was the trained assassin in the chase.

Connor was quick to take action, wanting to cease her struggling once and for all. He leapt at her, harshly gripping her waist but was careful as to not trigger his hidden blades. Although he did was answers, **badly**, he would not kill her or beat it out of her. He still didn't even know her name. The two young adults went crashing to the ground, a small yelp forced its way through the young women's lips as she harshly hit the ground. Connor mentally winced at the sickening crack that was heard, although in all honesty he wasn't quite sure as to whom it came from. Without leaving room for the young women to argue he adjusted his right arm so that is fully wrapped around her midsection, trapping one of her arms tightly against her side in the process, while he used his other to roll over, trapping the women under his body weight.

The young women didn't know how to feel, or react, at all. She felt awkward, confused, angry at herself from underestimating the young man and overall worried for her well-being. Her shoulder was burning in intense pain, tears were wielding in her eyes and she blinked furiously to hold them back. It didn't help that her only free arm was the one which hurt. Not caring about the man practically lying on her she gingerly turned her head to look at her shoulder, her eyes widening at the sight she saw. Her shoulder was dislocated, or so she assumed. It was sticking out a lot more than it should be. Her instincts took over as she tried to cradle it but was stopped as she couldn't move her pinned down arm. Growing frustrated she head butted the ground while letting out an annoyed grunt, hoping that somehow it would give way and she could escape.

She stiffened under the man as her current situation fully sunk into her. She was caught, trapped, injured and pinned down by a trained assassin who wanted answers and will probably go through anything to get them. She groaned and started to wonder why she'd even bother to fight back. _Oh that's right. I'm a stubborn as a mule._ She inwardly scolded herself for letting her tempter get the better of herself. After all it had caused the current situation. Her stiffened body froze completely at a small 'shink'. She knew what that sound meant and what contraption had just been used.

"I'm going to die." She muttered into the hard and slightly warm ground, her lips brushing against the bitter dirt.

* * *

**AN:** Just a friendly reminder to R&R. Thank you for reading and your support it awesomesauce. A big thank you to anyone who had added this to their alerts and an extra glass of milk (or juice) to whoever reviews. It really does make my day and bring a smile to my face.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN:** **I'm sorry for the delay but a rather unfortunate event struck my group of friends recently. One of my friends father died, how I'm not sure and I do not wish to pry, and I'm sure you can understand the rest. I do not wish to dwell on the event though so I'm leaving it at that.**

**Oh and I shall rush through the new DLC for Skyrim (comes out next week WHOOP) just so I can write the next chapter for you :D**

**Sorry for the delay but I'm sure you understand why I did not update now. Anyway thank you for reading, subscribing and all those other good things :3**

**KXR****: **It was interesting to write as well :D

**szynka2496: **Haha well I wish you luck when you do play the game. I can admit that I spent a decent amount – and I still do – hunting down beavers because they're good for quick money :P

**Kayce Skywalker: **Yes he does :P He is a rather straight forward man after all.

**Haru Eclipse:** I'm glad you think so :) I didn't want her to trust him instantly, I thought it wasn't realistic considering the assassin around the area have been gone for a while. All shall be revealed about the young women in good time :D

**Revolution Assassin: ** Thank you, I find it easier to write in third person. I'll check out your story sometime :D Good luck on it!

**PassionPaint: **The next chapter is here :P Glad to see you're enjoying it.

* * *

"I'm going to die." She muttered into the slightly warm hard ground, her lips brushing against the bitter dirt.

Connor shifted his legs, making sure they both between hers to avoid being kicked in a place where he would rather be not. He didn't know how long he would have until someone saw what was happening, he was just pleased that the young women had stopped screaming… that did not stop her from trying to wriggle her right hand out from his arm though, to which he responded with tightening his grip.

"What is your name and what do you know about the symbol." He demanded coldly, a threat prominent in his voice. He knew the young woman was stubborn, he could tell just by the way she struggled so much, he also knew that everyone has their limits. He just hoped the young women had met hers, considering she was currently pinned to the ground by an assassin. A trained, currently annoyed, fully grown young man who knew every weak point of the body.

"Like hell I'm telling you anything!" She spat, tugging at her right arm harder while furiously wailing her legs about trying to kick the man. Connor respected the young women for being so hard to break but the thought was quickly pushed aside when he remembered that he was the unlucky one with the task of dealing with her. He noted the fact she wasn't using her left arm, or even moving it for that manner, but thought little of it as he continued to try and get answers.

"I do not want to hurt you but I _will_ take action if you do not calm." To prove his point he slammed the dagger, which was ejected form it's hidden sheath, into the ground next to her head. He was taken aback when the young women did not flinch but rather tried grabbing the hilt between her teeth. _Is she crazy?_ He thought while gaping at her actions, _perhaps she is touched in the head?_ When she managed to clasp the dagger in-between her teeth Connor immediately brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Ignoring her protests he was quick to rip the dagger from her mouth, his skilful fingers merely dodging her teeth as they crashed down, their target being his hand.

"Why do you persist to struggle when you know it does you no good?" He growled, his annoyance seeping through his calm and collected composure. After all his years of training he had learned how to keep his composure, his secrets kept hidden away from the public eye. Sure, it had been tested at times during his quest to hunt down Charles Lee but it had never been this badly tested before.

It made him wonder if Achilles did not tell him everything he knew. He knew that Achilles did not lie but that did not stop the old man from withholding information. It wouldn't be the first time that Connor had been put in the situation but it surly was the first time in which he felt angry at Achilles. If he had known she was so stubborn he would have knocked her out to begin with. The current situation would be avoided and they would both be on their way back to the homestead. To Achilles. The only person in which Connor currently yearned to be with. A fantasy Connor knew would not come real if he did not deal with the feisty female at hand. For all he knew Achilles could be gone… right now. A disturbing thought which was instantly burned by the other more logical thoughts as it popped up his head.

"Why I struggle you say?" She scoffed in disbelief, an action she seemed to be doing a lot of recently towards the man.

"Yes." He replied bluntly, tightening his arm around her waist in an attempt to restrain her wriggling muscles. She was weak, her muscles small and undeveloped and yet she was somehow managing to actually pull her arm from his. An achievement which should be rewarded with freedom. Sadly for the young women the assassin was not one to celebrate. Freedom was not an option.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" She snapped. Her teeth bore as she desperately tried to turn her head to glare at Connor. "Reason number one, I do not like the current situation in which I am in. Reason number two, I am stubborn. And reason number three, the best out of the bunch in my opinion, you have already hurt me leaving me no choice but to struggle as I cannot take your word."

"I did no such thing." He spoke flatly, frowning at her words, wondering if he had gripped her wrist harsher than he thought.

"Then please enlighten me as to how my shoulder magically popped out of place and why it hurts so much!" She hissed on the verge of yelling. She had done well to ignore the burning sensation but as every second passed she found the adrenaline slowly fading away causing the pain to twofold giving her the overwhelming urge to beat Connor, as it was his fault. She had already managed to kick him but that was not violent enough for her liking. She wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. She wanted to slap him until he bled buttermilk. A devious smile played at her lips at the images her mind formed. Images she was rather enjoying.

Connor frowned upon seeing with his own eyes the truth to the young women's words but refused to take the blame for the injury. The young women may be stubborn but so too was Connor when something went against his beliefs.

"I did not cause such an injury in which you are speaking of." Truth be told, Connor didn't know if he did accidently cause the injury or not. However he did understand that even if he did such an act the young women had brought it upon herself. Her struggling being the main factor of the new found problem.

"Well then, we will just have to agree to disagree." Her voice became strained near the end of her sentence, a clear sign that the pain was now dominating. The adrenaline had worn off, she was exhausted, weary, in pain and overall not a very happy person. She paused in her struggles rethinking her next move.

_If I keep struggling I am only going to wear myself out… but if I do give up then I'm pretty sure my pride will never be able to fully recover._ She frowned before sighing deeply, her head limply resting on the ground, right cheek face down. She slowly relaxed her muscles and reasoned with herself as she did. _I'm not giving in I'm just not wasting my energy. He may overpower me in brute force but that will not help him obtain the answers he seeks._

Connor took note of how her voice strained severely near the end, followed by the young women talking a large gulp of air. A small amount of relief flooded through him as the young women slowly went limp under his bulky form. He knew better than to release her though for she was a crafty character that was for sure.

"I will ask this only once. How do you know about the symbol and how great is your understanding of it." He lowered his head so that he was practically speaking into her left ear. His tone low, his voice deep and gruff as if he was trying to intimidate the young women. The threat was not missed, in was near impossible to miss. It was laced in his voice, a small growl forming near the end of his sentence. Several other emotions also stood out towards the young women. She could faintly make them out even as she strained her ears to get a better understanding. Concern, confusion and the heaviest out of them all, annoyance. Despite the threatening manner of Connor her stubborn persona did not falter one bit as she replied,

"To be precise that is actually the second time you have asked that question. As for an actual answer I refuse to tell you anything I know." She did her best to ignore Connor as he grunted in annoyance but was surprised when his weight slowly started to disappear from her back. She had to use every ounce of self-control to ensure that she did not bolt up and run away for she knew that if she did not think her actions through the assassin would win every time.

"Am I free to roam the streets without you stalking me?" She questioned Connor as she slowly pushed her tired body up from the ground, being extra careful not to use her left hand. Once she was standing she took a small step away from Connor, who was mere inches away from her, only to be stopped as a rough hand firmly grasped her upper left arm.

She squeaked, nearly screamed but managed to hold it in, as she waited for the raging fire to spark alive in her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation but after a fair amount of seconds passed she realised it was never going to come. Gingerly she cracked one eye open to find Connor staring down at her with a blank expression on his face. _He truly has mastered the whole mysterious assassin look._ She thought dryly to herself. She covered up a chuckle with forced cough but the atmosphere of uncertainty and confusion drastically changed as Connor spoke.

"Provided you do not struggle no pain shall be inflicted." He stated sternly, squeezing slightly to emphasise his point. The two were standing side by side, the young women at Connor's right with his right fingers wrapped tightly around her left upper arm. She dared not test out his theory for she knew Connor was right. The two simply stood in silence as each had their own thoughts. Connor was waiting for her reaction, his eyes piercing through the shadow of his hood and down upon the slightly shorter female. The young women's brain was slowly registering what he was going on about, the cogs turning slowly within her protected brain.

Then it hit her, her eyes widened for a split second before anger and annoyance started pumping through her veins. _If he thinks I am playing along with this he has got another thing coming to him!_ She roared inside her head. She puffed out her chest at an attempted at standing taller and proceeded to prod his chest roughly with her right index finger as she started to vent out her frustrations on the man.

"If you think-" She started to lecture, only to be interrupted by a rather proud assassin who had clasped her right wrist. Her finger the width of a hair away from his chest. _He's taunting me._ She frowned and glared at the man. She tried fighting against his hand, her right arm shaking as she mustered all the strength she could. _Either he is left handed or this situation is worse than I think._

"You are." He stated tugging on her arm slightly to get the point across, breaking the slightly startled young women from her thoughts. Even though he tugged lightly on her arm it was enough for the young women to feel pain. It felt as If someone had stabbed her with a small needle around her shoulder. The longer she was at discomfort the imaginary needle seemed to heat up resulting in her scrambling closer to Connor, in an attempt to ease the pain.

"This situation doesn't change anything." She snared, looking directly up into Connor's eyes, her gaze piercing through the protective shadow.

Connor replied with a simple grunt, releasing her right hand, before tugging on her arm again as he calmly placed one foot in front of the other. The young women bit down on her bottom lip to ensure she didn't scream out in agony. She wasn't going to let the assassin have the victory of hearing her suffer. If he knew how much pain he was causing her then she would have it used against her. As stubborn as she may be she was not stupid. She understood that if she did continue to struggle he would knock her out so either way she was going to end up being dragged back with Connor either way.

She had a higher chance of escape if she remained awake and she knew it. In fact, she was already forming a plan in her head. The only problem she had to face now was restraining herself from lashing out at the man. If she did that then she would be knocked out cold before she could do any damage. _Or rather steal something from Connor to do damage with._ She bit her lip to hide a wolfish grin. A plan forming in her head as she leaned her weight on Connor, taking delight in how he stiffened at her touch.

As the reluctant duo started to walk side by side, Connor's hand still encasing her upper injured arm, the young women was looking around at her surrounds. To Connor it may have looked like she was sizing up an escape route but in reality she was doing the opposite. She knew that staring at the man's weapons would make it obvious she was planning on stealing one so she did the next best thing. She used her surroundings.

As the two emerged from the shadows of an alley the young women was pleased to walk by a general store. _Perfect! _She internally cried with joy. Her attention was no longer on her surroundings but solely focused on the large glass window.

She could clearly see the reflection of Connor, his weapons, where they were placed. Although the images quickly flashed by, the young women had already stored the information away. Fighting off a victorie smile she looked away from the window discretely and moved ever so slightly towards Connor. _Now I wait._ She thought, _Not long now until another alley comes up._

The two walked in silence, each busy with their own thoughts. Connor was tense about the situation, on guard and ready to spring into action when needed. The young woman on the other hand was the complete opposite, she was relaxed, her muscles limp and only working enough to ensure she did not fall over. She was an odd character he had to admit. An odd character that was deviously good at bringing annoyance to Connor.

She had refused to give him any answers -heck Connor didn't even know her name yet! He simply asked for her name and yet she had given him nothing, no information at all. He didn't want it to come to this but then again, fate is generally not nice to the assassin. Either way he was forced to take the young women back with him to the homestead. If this was the person Achilles had spoken of then all would be in order. If not, then she would still be dragged to the homestead. She knows information about the order and to Connor that is a strong reason to bring her in for questioning. Be it kicking and screaming or even having to stuff her in a bag he would get the answers he wanted. If not then the order would be in danger and that is something the young assassin wanted to avoid at all costs.

Sure enough to the young women's pleasure the couple soon turned down an alleyway, away from the lazing guards to ensure no extra trouble was caused. As their bots slapped against the wet pavement the young women used the noise to cover up the slight peal of fabric rubbing against each other. Oblivious to Connor the young women had snaked her arm behind her back and was currently aiming for a small knife, most likely a throwing knife, to use in her defence against the assassin. The closeness of the two made it easy for the young women to pull off without raising suspicion. To Connor it would simply look as if she was scratching her back or adjusting the belt which was keeping her cloak in place. Little did he know the young woman was doing something much more harmful.

She kept her eyes busy, similar to her previous behaviour, while she carefully clasped the hilt of the knife between two fingers. Biting on her lip to hide a victorious smile she carefully moved her toned fingers, the small knife coming with it. Eventually she managed to pull the small knife out from its sheath. But Connor had eventually caught onto what the young women was doing.

Seconds after she had twirled the knife in her hand into a more suitable position she found herself yet again under the mercy of the grumpy assassin.

Connor was walking silently, watching the young women out of the corner of his eye. When her arm stretched behind her back he had thought it was due to an itch, or some other form of unimportant need. When her arm remained that way for longer than usual that was when he started to get suspicious. He was right to be. Faster than the blink of the eye in one smooth motion he had spun around on his foot, so that he was standing directly in front of her, and roughly reached behind her back and ceased her hand in his.

The young women froze instantly at the action. She had been prepared to use it right away if needed but if all his moves were as fast as that then her hopes of escaping would be rock bottom. She was thankful in a way. She was grateful that he simply did not tug on her arm… but then again if he had she could have bitten through the pain and attacked.

Now she was stuck, in a rather intimate stance. Their chests were touching, their legs entwined and the fact that her hand was rather low on his back did not help. They were face to face down the shadowed alley but it did not take such circumstances to understand that the man was very annoyed and alert. _He's probably contemplating whether to kill me right now._ She thought grimly and plastered an innocent look on her face as she looked up, her emerald eyes meeting his golden-brown orbs.

She had expected for him to say something but nothing was spoken. He merely stood there, staring down at her, while his fingers silently worked in weaving their way through her smaller ones, determined to get the knife out of her reach.

She wanted to shrink, she wanted to cower, run, hide or anything that involved her getting away from the man. The young woman was not one to get scared and never in her life had she – or would she- admit to it but somehow Connor had pulled it off.

"There was something on your back." She spoke boldly, her tone not wavering once despite her internal panic.

"And that something just happened to be a knife did it?" He questioned dryly, his eyes narrowing into thin dangerous little slits.

"Well if there was a knife stuck in your back then I believe you owe me a thank you for removing it rather than twisting it." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she spoke. She knew the man was blunt but now it was starting to get on her nerves. She liked to have conversations in which she could string along the other speaker. She liked to go off track, to learn secrets and, the best out of the bunch, to black mail. The fact that Connor has proven to be a rather blunt and straight forward character meaning that her little fun and games did not work on him. The personality clash lead them both to find the other annoying, which is exactly why the young assassin is currently debating on whether he should knock the young women out cold and simply drag her back by her injured arm.

With a clatter the small knife freely fell to the ground, neither young adult moving from their spot to pick it up.

"So what now… Mr Assassin?" She spoke boldly, her voice laced with a crystal clear threat. The threat was a rather promising one at that… too promising for Connor. She knew about the order. She has just admitted it and threatened to speak of it if she did not get her way. It was clear to Connor that there was only one solution to the situation that would ensure he obtained answers.

Living up to the title the young women had spoken of, he struck. He released her left arm along with her right before shoving her violently against the cool brick wall, the breath getting knocked out of her once again. One hand clamped down on her mouth, the other tightly wrapped around her neck. He knew where to apply pressure to break her neck, the training did not only help him physically but it taught him more about the human body than most would understand in their life time. He also knew where to apply pressure to ensure no air could reach her system, the more agreeable solution out of the two considering there were still questions to be answered.

He was prepared when she struggled. He had learned that she would go down fighting within the short time of knowing her. Her eyes were wide with realisation, a slight tint of panic seeping through her usual calm composure. He did not mind the struggle though, he welcomed it. The more she struggled the sooner she would need oxygen. The sooner she needs oxygen, the sooner she would be unconscious. Quickly he found her failing slow. Rather than kicking at thin air she stopped moving her legs completely. The hand which had been pinching at the one clamped on her slid down to the wrist of his right. She weakly pushed at it as her vision started to rapidly deteriorate. Small dark spots soon enveloped into large clunks of darkness. It was no surprise when her body went limp, her eyes snapping shut. Connor held the young women there for a few more seconds, being extra cautious and making sure she was truly unconscious.

When she stayed limp he gently removed his hand from around her neck followed by the one clamped on her mouth. No doubt the young women would wake up with bruises, she would be begging for water if her pride did not get in the way. He caught her limp form as it fell from the wall, her cloak covered in blotches of mud and grime from the day's events. He hated to admit it but she had done well for herself. She had fought back, deceived him- hell, she even continued to fight despite her crippled state! She was one to admire for not giving in, that was for certain.

He adjusted his hold on the young women before checking her breathing to ensure that she was indeed alive and still kicking. When warm air expelled from her nose and gently fanned across his hand he knew it was time to get moving. _I best be heading back before she wakes up. I would rather avoid a situation similar to the previous one._ With those last thoughts Connor hauled the young women up over his shoulder, careful to not worsen her shoulder. He already knew how he was going to leave. He had to hide the young women while he got his horse, being the prepared person he was Connor had already formed a plan within his logical mind.

_An alley will do, one that is close by to ensure no more incidents happen. If she sits in front of me then the civilians will think she is sleeping. An acceptable story as it is not uncommon. I will need to ride fast though for once I am away from the walls of Boston my time is limited. All I can hope for is that she does not wake up during the ride. An outcome more deadly could arise from the situation. _

Little did the assassin know her struggle for freedom was not complete yet.

* * *

**AN: Friendly reminder to R&R! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Hello again! I officially just came back from archery and guess what… I have exciting news.**

**I've lost my first arrow. Officially as in looked at least for 30mins but still couldn't find it**

**It went straight over the target and into the very large field. I can honestly say it's not my fault entirely as my armguard slipped down resulting in the string slamming into my arm (WHICH FRIKIN HURTS) so yea.. I blame the bow. It also doesn't help that the fletcher was green and orange and clay shooting had been done prior to that meaning the field literally consisted of green and orange.**

**Fate loves me.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**KXR: **Haha yeah, I felt rather sorry for the man as I was writing this. I also felt sorry for the young women though. Hell, I feel sorry for everyone involved in this chapter having to deal with those two at each other's throats.

**Kayce Skywalker: **:P Man imagine Connor just like walking around town or something after being teleported to our world and just getting glomped by fan girls.

That would seriously be hilarious watching them fight over the poor man.

**Haru Eclipse: **She isn't full blooded Irish but she does have a little bit of Irish blood in her. You'll get to know more about her as the story goes on :3

**Hawkbelly: **It was a slip of paper folded in the same manner as a letter. You'll understand more about it later on I can assure you that :3.

But thank you! It means a lot to me that you feel that way about this story. I proof read over it about two times but even then I spot mistakes and get too lazy to fix them .

**NinjaxSketcheartx: **I didn't want her to go along willingly :D It would make it too boring. I didn't even know her name when I first introduced her :P All I knew was that she has to be stubborn and annoy the crap out of Connor.

**PassionPaint:** Naw~ Thank you! And thanks, she's doing alright now but I still have no idea as to how it happened.

* * *

She was dazed. Her mind was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together while she tried to figure out where she was. She knew she was moving. She could feel the fur of the animal under her as it was clasped in her hands. She could also feel pain, a helpful pain that sent her mind reeling back towards the previous events causing her to instantly scramble off the horse she was on, trying her best to ignore how the world was spinning.

She had barely pushed her tired body up from the ground when she was hauled up by a familiar figure, one she would have rather seen dead than have to deal with him again. She had expected the assassin to threaten her once again, to use her injury against her or to even knock her out. An assassin is an assassin after all and they are well known for striking the target in a rather unexpected way. Which is exactly what Connor had done to the young female.

Without uttering a single word to her he simply hoisted her up from the ground and dropped her on a fallen log. He was angry- no furious! She could tell by the way his actions were restrained, his muscles were tense with every movement and he was using more force than necessary. She could understand as to why the assassin was furious. If she was in his position she would have throttled the annoying person.

She sat on the log, not daring to move, and watched Connor carefully as he extended his arm out, a small canteen clasped tightly between his tense muscles.

She blinked a few times, her gaze not moving from the canteen before swatting his hand away. A part of her wanted to snatch the canteen out of his hand and gulp it down, her throat was burning, her tongue was dry and numb while her vision was littered with small black flecks. Each understood that she was dehydrated. Connor could tell by the way she hesitated before she swatted his hand away.

She averted her gaze elsewhere and started to look around the area. She didn't want to deal with Connor, he was an assassin and no good was to come if she was to be near him. She folded her arms in an attempt to dull the pain. Her left arm was being cradled by her right as she rubbed small circles with her thumb around the elbow. She was oblivious to the watchful eye of Connor, her senses were lacking. The witty persona had gone and had been replaced with something else. She was the complete opposite to what she was like before, she was silent, stiff and obviously in pain. And yet she refused the one act of kindness Connor had done. It was obvious to Connor that she was harmless in this state, she may have fared a chance before but now her chance of escaped was in the negatives.

Connor followed her gaze and noticed how her eyes were narrowed, as if she was trying to make out a shape in the distance. Peering through the trees the duo noticed how the forest seemed to died down, dirt roads and finely furnished houses started to dominate and even a few people could be seen walking about in the distance.

A small pang of relief hit Connor's hard exterior but he did not let it seep through his hard composure. He had rode hard and fast. His horse was overdue for a good rest and some treats. They had made it back to the homestead quickly, Connor was eager to ensure he had little distance to cover when the young women woke up. He had achieved his little goal.

"I trust that you will come along peacefully." He stated, rather demanded, while taking a step closer, invading her personal space.

Connor received no response from the young women. She just sat there, her eyes glazed over as if she was remembering something. Annoyance prodded Connor roughly. He understood that emotion greatly, after all that was his main expression while listening to Achilles lecture him about something.

"Are you even listening?" He growled while placing a hand firmly on her right shoulder.

The young women opened her mouth, as if she was going to respond, but nothing came out apart from a small croaking sound. Mentally she hit herself. She let her pride get in the way meaning she did not get the water that she was craving so much. It meant that she could not yell curses at the assassin but to her that was the least of her problems.

They were close…too close for her liking.

She glared at Connor. Her right hand was quick to rip his grip from her shoulder. Unfortunately for the young women the sudden movement had startled Connor meaning it was not long before she found herself at the mercy of the assassin, the third time within the span of one day. Connor roughly gripped her wrist and abruptly pulled her from the log. As soon as her body mass had been pulled close enough to him she heard the deadly soft click of the weapon in which she secretly feared. It did not surprise her to feel a sharp prick at her neck. It did however surprise her how Connor instantly tensed… as if he didn't mean to do it.

As quickly as the small event occurred it ended as Connor quickly shuffled back, releasing the young women in the process. She didn't bother to question about it, she knew the reason clearly. She knew how guarded and alert the assassin were, after all, Connor may know nothing about her but she knew much more about the order than Connor would think. Which was the main reason as to why she was not speaking. By saying nothing she had endangered her life, something in which she was sadly used to, but by stating what she did know things could have turned out worse for her. Her origin was not one of a simple young women, it was something much more complex. A complex life which ultimately was too much for her to handle. She did was anyone would do for freedom.

She fought for it.

She joined the revolution when it came, in a way to amended what she had done wrong. She helped plan, strategize and cared for the injured when needed. When the war was won she couldn't help but feel a tint of proudness, proudness which quickly twisted into uncertainty. Who exactly she stood for was nothing something she could answer with a click of her fingers. She didn't care for their plans. She didn't care why they needed what she acquired. She simply wanted the money.

You could imagine her surprise when she came across Connor, a defined figure which showed years of training and hard work. But most importantly a figure which carried that certain insignia… on both his armour and the letter. She couldn't help but slightly admire who came up with the simple idea of drawing the symbol on a piece of paper. It was clever. To anyone who did not understand the symbol they would merely think it was a doodle done by an artist. There were no words on the page, just that symbol, drawn in great detail with a decent amount of skill. To those who understood what it was they would not need words to accompany the insignia. It was a great way of making sure that only those who already knew would understand, while those who did not would not gain any information at all.

_Clever indeed. The detail of it was captivating enough for me to let my guard down. I suppose I got beaten thanks to a piece of paper._ She thought dryly to herself.

Oblivious to the young women Connor was watching her intently. Once again her eyes had glazed over as she stared at a random twig on the ground, clearly in her own thoughts. Her brows knitted together subconsciously to what was playing in her mind. He damped his lips to say something to break her out of her own thoughts, when someone else beat him to it.

"Ah, Connor! Wasn't expecting to find you out here." A feminine voice echoed off the surrounding trees, a voice belonging to a certain resident of the homestead.

"Prudence." He greeted bluntly, forcing a small smile on his lips while he turned around to face her. "What are you doing out here? Should you not be tending to Hunter?" Connor now stood in front of the young women, his large body frame blocking her view of the friendly resident. Within his forceful exterior Connor was in a slight state of panic. He wondered how much Prudence had seen, if she had been simply watching, waiting for the time to confront him or if she had merely stumbled across him now.

"I'm collecting herbs for Doctor Lyle. There was a small incident down at the lumber mill involving Godfrey and he asked kindly if I could pick some herbs while he tends to the man." She stated, gesturing her empty hand to the small basket loosely clenched between her fingers of her other. The young women, now alert of the new speaker, let her curiosity get the better of her. Not wanting to make Connor accidently stab her she avoided touching him or entering his vision but rather peered over his left shoulder on her tip toes.

Standing a few feet away from Connor was a middle aged woman. Her skin rather dark well past the verge of being sun kissed. A fluorescent material was used to contain her hair and was wrapped around her head. Her attire seemed to be one of a manual labour. The various patches used to stich holes together gave the young women that idea. Upon further inspection she could see raw muscle clinging to her bones, once again proving the young women's theory.

Prudence noticed the emerald orbs peering at her from over Connor's shoulder and couldn't help but mention it. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Connor smoothly lied, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing. "We were just discussing the best solution to dealing with her injured shoulder." Connor took a small side step to the right to show Prudence just what he meant. He knew how Prudence had a caring nature, when something was wrong with someone she would put needless questions aside until they were healed. Which is exactly why Connor showed the young women's state to Prudence, it would distract her until the assassin could figure out just how much she had heard.

"Oh my!" She gasped while quickly dropping her basket onto the ground and rushing over to the duo. "How did it happen?"

"She tripped. Too much force pushed at the bone in the wrong direction." Which was partially true, he just failed to mention that he was the one tackling her in an attempt to restrain her attempts at escaping. Connor moved to the young women's right side and took a firm grip of her right bicep. To Prudence It would have looked like he was reassuring the young women that everything would be alright. The duo however understood it as a warning, that if she tried anything Connor would be right beside her to set things straight. She remained still as Prudence started to gently observe the injury. A short yelp forced its way between her lips and she scrambled back into Connor in an attempt to put some distance between herself and Prudence.

"I'm sorry." Prudence spoke sincerely, "It is not too major - at least that is what I can presume. How long has it been like that?"

"No longer than a day." Connor replied cautiously, not wanting to give the young women too much information. With his free hand he slowly pushed her back towards Prudence while his other squeezed her bicep, yet another warning.

"Then we should move quickly before any permanent damage is done." She was about to say something before she looked away thoughtfully, a hand going to her chin absently.

"Usually I would recommend Lyle but he is currently busy with Godfrey." Prudence looked back to the duo, her dark eyes giving the young women's green orbs a lingering look before her gaze travelled to Connor's sending him an I-know-you-know-what-I'm-thinking look.

Connor nodded once before tugging the young female over to the log in which she sat on before. He stole a quick glance at Prudence only to see she was retrieving his horse which had started to wander back to the stables, like it had been taught. Connor knew that she was only going after it because she didn't want to watch. Prudence was a kind natured person, she cared over others but even if it was helping them she did not stick around to see pain be inflicted.

Just as Connor was about to tell the young women to sit down her she stopped walking, her heels digging into the ground in a desperate attempt to stop her steady momentum. Connor nearly tugged her forward violently but managed to stop his self in time before Prudence saw the action. She may have gone to retrieve his horse but he was sure she would be able to see the duo through the trees.

Without saying a word Connor glanced back at the young women. Her cloak had been pushed back, the thick piece of material that was keeping the cloak in place was gone leaving the rich green material to blow behind her shoulders in the stiff breeze. The injury looked worse without the cloak covering it but Connor had seen worse… Connor had inflicted worse.

"Waiting for a doctor seems like the best idea." She croaked, her voice raspy and husky from the lack of water.

"You do not have a choice in the matter." He mumbled low enough for only her to hear before pulling her along with more force. The young women found her feet moving against her will in order to stay standing. It wasn't long before the duo arrived at the log, Connor wasted no time in pushing her down onto the rough surface. She winced slightly at the harsh gesture, it was obvious that a bruise would be forming on her backside later on. _That's if I even survive._ She thought grimly while she watched the assassin take a seat next to her injured arm, his body facing the side of hers.

She automatically flinched away as his hands snaked up towards her arm, her eyes catching a quick glance of the deadly weapon attached to one of his wrists, the sheath hidden to the public eye unless in such a close distance. She could only assume he had one on the other arm, if he did she could not see it.

"Try not to stab me with those things." She muttered as sourly as her dry throat would let her - which wasn't very much.

Connor continued on as if he had not heard her, he did however send her a quick glance before gently gripping her shoulder with both hands. He inched closer towards the young women while he assessed the injury. The young women briefly considered going for one of his weapons again, after all they were close enough to allow her to do so. She turned her head slightly to allow the assassin to be in her eye sight. What she did not expect was for his head to be so close to hers. She nearly head butted the man when she turned her head, if she didn't stop herself in time she would have caused more harm to herself once again.

An Inch away from her chin was the tip of Connor's hooded head. He was leaning down towards her shoulder, his eyes scanning over it repetitively as he assessed what has to be done next. As if he could sense her staring he gripped her shoulder tighter as a warning. This however resulted in a rather bad way for the duo. The young woman's head shot forward at the sudden pain, her skull violently bashing his.

The movement may have been an accident within the young women's mind but for the assassin…well it would be easiest to say he interpreted things different. Such as an attack.

Not bothering to even change the position in which he was sitting in he quickly forced her dislocated bone back into place while stuffing a piece of cloth in her mouth to cover up the cry in which she would have released.

Needless to say the young women was rather pissed at the assassin.

As soon as Connor had let go of her arm she lunged at him knocking the two of them off the fallen log. They rolled slightly before the young women somehow managed to rip the material from her mouth and stuff it in his.

"Doesn't feel very nice does it!" She growled while wrestling against one of his arms while the other wiped at his face.

The scuffle didn't last very long, perhaps a few second before the assassin once against became the victor. Her head was spinning, her butt was aching and her arm was burning. _I tried at least! _She praised herself despite the fact that the assassin was practically sitting on her back.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that you don't sit on women!?" She spat angrily while attacking one of his legs with pinches and pokes. He was sitting on her back with a leg on either side of her body, his full body weight with none being held back. His arms were pushing down on her shoulders, refraining her from moving her upper torso at all.

"You act like no women!" He growled back before moving his hands slightly lower.

He could practically hear the air gush out of her as he pushed down with all his might.

"You're hurting my breasts!" She wailed while her hands moved to claw at the ground in front of her head.

A light blush took over the assassins face. He was relieved that she couldn't see what reaction her words had caused. He froze as a twig hit him square in the face. At first the young women thought that she had angered the man beyond belief until a familiar voice broke through the awkward atmosphere.

"Connor…" Prudence chided. "Whatever she did does not give you the right to sit on her."

Connor's head snapped towards Prudence. Prudence had returned, with the horse following suite, and was staring at Connor disapprovingly. He was about to reply when a clunk of dirt hit his face. His somewhat-apologetic expression turned into a deadly scowl as his head snapped to the young women underneath him.

"What about that?" He asked Prudence rather sourly while ceasing the young women's hands in his and moving further up her back.

"You're squishing me!" She wheezed while she squirmed in his grip.

"That was a result of you sitting on her." Prudence replied rather smugly.

Connor grunted in annoyance at the older women but he knew better than to argue with her. That didn't mean he was going to let the younger women be seven inches away from him though. He did not trust her and he's pretty sure she's grown rather passionate about using violence against him.

He pushed against the young women, causing her to flop against the ground while groaning in pain, while standing up before ceasing her by the collar of her cloak and hauling her up. She instantly started to protest at being treated like such a rag doll and was about to hit him when Prudence interrupted.

"I would recommend seeing Lyle once he is done with Godfrey. No permanent damage should be done but it is always wise to check these things."

"Thank you Prudence." He replied smoothly, "I will see to it when the time comes." _Lies!_ The young women screamed in her head. _I'll most likely be dead by then! _

"I best be heading back to Lyle now. Take care." She smoothly gathered up her basket and walked off, a bit too smug for the likings of Connor. _Women,_ he thought _their ways confuse me._

Connor let go of the young women's cloak and took a firm hold of her left arm and started to drag her towards the manor which could be seen through the trees. The young women bit down on her lip to ensure a yelp didn't escape her mouth. Her arm may be back in the right place now but that didn't mean to say it still wasn't throbbing with pain. Then again, her whole entire body was practically throbbing in pain thanks to the assassin.

The trusty steed, belonging to the assassin, trotted past the duo and started to make its way towards a large building carefully weaving through a cluster of small trees. The duo followed the same direction as the horse and before long they had arrived at the back door of a fairly large building. It looked to be at least two stories high, three if it had a basement, and was rather wide and long. She didn't think too much into it however for she knew the outside of something could be deceiving. It was a valuable lesson she had learned after one fatal robbery gone wrong.

She saw Connor look around out of the corner of his eye, the young women assumed he was seeing if anybody was in viewing range. When nobody came in view, apart from some horses and the manor dog, he let go of the young women's arm and grabbed the scruff of her neck with his left hand, his fingers pinching against her skin slightly in revenge for throwing the clunk of dirt at his face.

The young women's shoulders rose at the uncomfortable feeling and stumbled forward as Connor pushed her in front of him.

"If this is how you treat your guests I hate to see how you treat your enemies." She snarked while watching his hand carefully as it reached past her and gripped the door handle.

"They do not live to tell about it." He replied sternly. The young women assumed it to be a threat but couldn't help but let her sarcastic manner take over.

"Is there a law or something which states that 'one cannot talk to their prisoner without threatening them'?" She teased, "Because in all honesty, the only things I have heard you say are threats. Well…" She paused letting a sly smirk come across her features. "Apart from that one time I tricked you. Great assas-Oof!"

She was violently pushed up against the nearby wall, his fingers pinching down harder than before causing her to squirm slightly.

"If you do not remain silent I will cut of your tongue." He growled while locking the door with the key he carried at all times.

"Exactly what I mean!" She shouted accusingly, angry at the man for treating her with such violence.

Connor didn't reply to the young women but simply pinched down harder, his nails now digging into her skin while he dragged her along. He was not worried about someone else being the house. He could always tell if someone was thanks to his tracking skills. There were foot steps leading to the house around the front door but they were worn, the dirt half blown over them, proving that it had happened quite some time ago - perhaps earlier on in the day.

As the duo walked down the long hallway, just passing a room, Connor abruptly stopped yanking the young women back with him.

"Achilles?" Connor questioned while looking at the chair behind a large wooden table. The young women however did not care for what was going on around her. She was too busy stomping at the assassins feet in revenge for yanking her back roughly.

"Connor…" He greeted trailing off once his eyes landed on the young women squirming in his hold. "And who might this be?" He asked although he knew the answer clearly by the tone of his voice.

"You did not tell me that she would react like this!" He growled, his patience quickly melting away at the young women. When she managed to kick his shin Connor reacted. He released the grip he had on the back of the young women neck and snatched her in a head lock, literally dragging her forward with him as he moved closer to Achilles.

Achilles sighed heavily before closing a book he was writing in and putting his quill aside. "Well treating her like that isn't going to help either." He scolded as he watched the young women's attempts at breaking free.

"What would you have me do!?" He questioned angrily. "I do not see how she can help us."

"All the more reason to stop treating like a rag doll!" She breathed out heavily while struggling to get air into her lungs. Connor was using much more strength than necessary causing not only for her to be stuck in his hold but to once again be choked.

"I would have you let her go before you kill the girl." Achilles answered sternly, his eyes narrowing telling Connor that there was no room for an argument.

Connor increased his grip for a split second until he did as his mentor asked. He let go of her completely causing her to drop to the ground like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

Connor turned his gaze away from the young women before turning to Achilles, his brow scrunching up as he spoke. "Why are you not resting?"

"Because," Achilles began, "while you were out…" he left the sentence hanging as he stole a glance at the young women who was slowly starting to rise, a murder intent in her eyes.

Achilles cleared his throat before continuing. "I was going through some documents and once this mess here is sorted out," he gestured towards Connor and the young women with his hand, "I have another task for you."

Connor resisted the urge to snap back with a comment but bit his tongue and continued to listen to his mentor speak.

"You are going to need all the help you can get rebuilding the order. Once I'm gone it will be up to you to rebuild it to his former glory."

By now the young women had stood up and was rubbing her neck to try and soothe the burning feeling it was suffering. She glared at the assassin who returned the glare as menacing as he could.

"Tabitha," Achilles spoke causing the young women's head to snap in his direction, "listen to what the boy has to say. Hopefully you pick the right side." He finished in a rather scolding manner as his eyes narrowed upon the young women.

"I'm not a part of either side and I would rather like to keep it that way." She growled at Achilles, alarm bells ringing in her head at the fact he knew her name.

"You've got yourself in this mess." He replied sternly while watching her every move.

"I didn't know that what I was doing opposed those whom hired me." She defended herself before crossing her arms over each other, her right still cradling her left, as she continued.

"Besides, how was I supposed to know that two ancient orders continued to exist, **that were meant to be dead**," She stressed, "and worked in the shadows of the world. Safe from the unsuspecting eyes of the public."

"The fact that you too worked in the shadows is perhaps a good reason that you have a fair idea as to what they stand for."

Tabitha's jaw clenched as her gaze turned into a glare.

"How do you know so much about me and yet this man," she pointed an accusing finger at Connor, "knows next to nothing."

Connor remained silent as he watched the tense conversation between the two play out. Although Connor would not speak out, for he had no need, he was also eager to find out the answer to which the young women, Tabitha, had asked.

Although Connor knew nothing about the young women at first -apart from her stubborn and sarcastic persona - he had learned several points about her from the discussion that was going on between her and Achilles. Her name was Tabitha and she somehow had connections to the Templars and the Assassins. Connor assumed she had something to do with information for she knew details about the orders.

_She cannot be a scout, _he mused, _her running proved otherwise. _Connor decided to think about it later and listen to the conversation. He had a better chance of learning about Tabitha's origins by listening to Achilles.

"I had to make sure my information was correct." Achilles began while leaning back in the chair, "If anything was out of place or incorrect it may have taken the life of an innocent by involving them in this mess."

"Is that why you withheld the information from me?" Connor asked bluntly.

Achilles looked at Connor giving him a small smile. "Yes. I knew that you would find the right person no matter how long it took. I didn't want to give you information that may have been false."

"I understand." Connor nodded slightly before turning his attention to Tabitha. Achilles also turned his attention to the young women before briefly glancing at Connor.

"On second thoughts…" Achilles spoke to himself before waving a hand in the air. "Go and get two chairs Connor. We shall discuss the matter in here as a group."

Connor sent the Tabitha a warning glare, to which she responded by rolling her eyes, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. A small 'click' was made, which Tabitha assumed was the lock, before her brows furrowed together.

"He locked me in here… with you." She replied slowly in disbelief.

"My time is coming to an end. I do not fear the inevitable." He paused while scratching at the small beard occupying his lower face. His muscles had ached too much for him to shave regularly so it had grown longer than he liked.

"As for the other part of that statement the boy does not believe that you would attack me." He paused watching for her reaction. When she did nothing but merely stare at him, with a slightly confused expression, he continued.

"I also do not think that you will attack me. If I believed so I would have not suggested the outlandish idea of the boy leaving the room." His features softened slightly as he thought through his next words carefully. "You are not a murderer Tabitha, nor were you ever. We will not force you to become one either. Things have changed drastically from the way you knew them so I would recommend listening rather than pretending."

"What if I don't want to listen to your 'words of wisdom'?" She retorted, her annoyance and anger at the situation flooding back into her. _I was dragged out here for a talk!_ She thought bitterly.

"You will." Achilles said sternly while his features hardened once again.

Tabitha was about to argue back to the man but stopped when an opening of a door caught her attention. Connor could be seen slipping a key back into one of many pouches he wore before easily lifting two chairs and placing them on the floor in front of the desk.

"Sit." Connor ordered curtly while pointing to the chair closest to the desk.

"I'm not a dog!" She snarled, her teeth baring as she growled at the man.

"That expression you just used proves otherwise." He replied smoothly while a smug smile tugged at his lips. Tabitha's jaw clenched in anger at the man before it slowly relaxed along with her features.

"And here I thought you were simply a killing machine." She retorted smoothly and let the smug smile take over the corner of her lips. The assassin tensed in an effort to restrain himself from dragging her to the chair and instead scowled at her as she quickly strode to her position and sat down roughly, as if she was trying to break the chair.

"If you two keep acting like that nothing around here will ever get finished." Achilles muttered under his breath but loud enough for the duo to hear his words.

With a huff Connor sat down next to Tabitha, scooting his chair ever so slightly towards hers. Tabitha noticed this and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the assassin. _He's locked the door, most likely barred all the windows, and yet he still persists to ensure I won't run away._

She sighed heavily as Connor moved his chair back slightly. _Now he's making sure I can't even leave my chair!_

Tabitha pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance to the situation. Achilles continued to send Connor and Tabitha harsh glances while observing them. Connor was facing Achilles and waiting for him to start while watching Tabitha out of the corner of his eye. Despite having different feelings about the situation they could all relate to one thing.

It was going to be a long talk.

That was if Connor and Tabitha could put their differences aside…

* * *

**AN: IT'S SO HOT~! **

**Berg, I hate summer. (In New Zealand we have a dry Christmas… meaning BBQ's and beach parties :D opposed to snow fights.)**

**Don't forget to leave a review telling me how you liked it or if I could improve on anything.**

**Thanks for reading and Happy (early) Chirstmas!**


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Bleeerrg! Summer here is way too hot. Where I live it was the hottest January ever recorded in history for my town. Which is awesome but not so awesome if you think about me sitting in a room all day with a laptop trying to play games in the insane heat.**

**Yeah... I found myself migrating to the aircon whenever it was on.**

**Anyway I had to think about where this chapter was going (especially the start) but I figured it out. Thanks to those of you who takes the time to smash the keyboard to review. Another thanks to those who add it to their alert system!**

**I also just had Lazertag yesterday and holy crap that was so much fun. I can honestly say I ran into four walls in an attempt to take cover xD I did 'kill' some people though and shouted out stuff like "IM FIRING MAH LAZOR" and "LEEERROOOY JEEEENKINNNS" while running through the field.**

**I do not own Cranky Connor (or any other AC related thingy) but I do own Troublesome Tabitha**

**Kayce Skywalker:** Thanks! I am happy that you are enjoying it :3

**Guest: **I hate hot Christmases. I wish we had a cold one here. Funny how that works isn't it?

**Camaro Love: **Weally? Naw, shucks stop making me blush. No but seriously I love it that you think that way :3. Sorry for the long wait as usual . School started again so I haz excuse.

**...**

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" Tabitha snapped at Connor, rising from her chair as quickly as her burning body would allow her.

Achilles sighed as her watched the two argue once again for the 13th time tonight. Yes, it was that sad and infuriating he actually managed to keep track of them all. The arguments were never anything big, in fact they were over the stupidest things. It had already been an hour since the trio had all arrived in the room and since then nothing importance had been said by the young women. Tabitha had been told about what Connor had done to the Templars to which she criticized his methods harshly, especially the death of his best friend.

That was actually more like a brawl rather than an argument.

It had started with Achilles telling the story as usual, Tabitha had been listening intensely engrossed in the story. She wouldn't admit it but what part of Connor had done was rather amazing for what he had been through. A lot of what he had done was reckless and careless in her opinion though. You can imagine her reaction when she heard it come straight from Connor's mouth that he had killed him. That he had plunged his blade into his heart. She leaped at the man in anger, not caring for what he could do to her, but acted on impulse. It was at that moment that Achilles learned she was rather emotional about death towards someone you shared a bond with. Sure, she was still emotional enough about Connor simply killing soldiers but not to the point in which she leaped out of her seat knocking the man over.

Achilles didn't know who had it worse.

Connor for being bashed on for being the cause of death for one of his closest friends. A matter in which the man still had not fully recovered from... not that he showed it.

Or Tabitha who once again was being sat on by the large man in an attempt for him to restrain her flailing limbs.

Eventually the old man had reached over and smacked Connor's back with his trusty walking stick while scolding the pair of them. He threatened them by saying he would lock them in a room together until they got along. Of course that was just all talk, Achilles knew that the method would not actually work. The duo would end up either killing each other in one form or another. Be it by arguments or eating each other due to starvation it would happen no doubt.

He had hoped that he would be able to pry something from Tabitha but her mood was equivalent to that of a starved wolf, ready to attack and devour anything until all that was left was its skeleton ridding the poor victim of their own soul. Or so it seemed like it anyway, that's how badly she was snapping at everything.

"I will look at you how I want to." Connor snarled, somehow maintaining the self-restraint to keep himself in his seat. He too was nearing to his limits, making him more edgy than usual.

"Look?!" She scoffed in disbelief. It if wasn't for her bad mood she would have laughed at how suggestive what he said was. "That wasn't looking, that was 'I'm thinking of ways to kill you in my head and they're not painless'! There's a complete difference!"

"If you keep your childish ways up then I might just make them come real!" He growled in response, his hands sneaking closer towards his trusty tomahawk in a silent threat. Sadly it was one she did not pick up or she did not care for.

"There you go again with threatening me!" She shouted loudly ignoring how her throat still burned and how her vision was progressively getting worse. It was clear she was still dehydrated. She knew that much but she did put up a good act and pretending nothing was wrong with her.

Achilles sighed once again, his hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose in sheer annoyance. A part of him wanted to just set the girl free. To put an end to all of the stress that was piling up on top of his weakened state. Of course he would never actually do that. He knew Tabitha well enough to know she wouldn't go out giving information, after all she had changed majorly since the last line of her work.

Achilles tuned out the duo but made sure to keep an eye on the pair. He knew Connor wouldn't hurt the young women given the circumstances but that didn't stop him from using force. The man didn't know his own strength leading to some rather awkward – well, not to Connor- situations when he was out in the public.

Like when someone gave him a friendly pat on the back and Connor ended up grabbing their arm and twisting it behind their back. He didn't mean for it to be such a harsh gesture but his soul strength alone caused him to nearly break the poor man's arm. Luckily Achilles was nearby to give the young boy a scolding, and a quick lecture about social skills... not that it helped, and set the poor grown man free of evil Connor's grasp. The man didn't even know what hit him. One minute he was informing Connor on how grateful he was for the young man's help with collecting beaver skins then next minute he was crying like a baby saying he was sorry he offended him so much.

Pinching the bridge of his nose harder the small amount of pain produced by his fingers was enough to shake the old man back into reality. He tuned in his hearing again...

"Oh yeah!? Well you won't be saying that when I kick your grump ass!"

Only to want to tune out again. The logical side of his brain was telling him to interfere before Tabitha lashed out on Connor again. She was still as reckless as he remembered her to be. It made him truly wonder just how easy she found her line of work.

"Connor." He spoke sternly, not even having to raise the tone of his voice due to how thick it was with authority.

Connor took his attention off Tabitha – who was now up in his face acting as if she didn't hear Achilles – but made sure to keep her in his sight as he turned his head towards his withering mentor. No words were needed on Connor's part.

"Make sure she eats and drinks." With that he forced himself out of his chair, his trusty walking stick holding most of his weight.

Connor's face went from a variety of emotions in a record time. First annoyance was obvious, his features narrowing and his jaw clenching. Then confusion, then realisation all within a second.

"What do you mean?" He pressed the elder man, wanting to get at least some reasoning for his task.

Achilles held back a sigh thinking perhaps he should have taught the boy more about social interactions. Not wanting to waste precious energy giving the boy a lecture he simply repeated the classic 'just do as you are told' phrase similar to a parent scolding their child.

Connor huffed before turning his attention back to Tabitha.

"Keep your hands to yourself." He warned while Achilles was making his way out of the room, his own hey easily sliding into the lock.

"Says the one who was man handling me earlier." She muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes. She didn't mean for Connor to hear it but thanks to his 'super assassin skills' he did.

"That was not the 'man handling' in which you speak of." He defended, not liking the idea of man handling her – let alone anyone for that matter!

Tabitha snorted humourlessly before adding, "Then what was all of that rough action back there!" Connor noted how her suggestive manner was back – not that he actually understood half of it.

"What is even the point of trying to explain something to you." He snarled while pushing her towards the open door.

"Was that a direct insult to my intelligence?" Tabitha demanded to know as she spun around to glare daggers at the man. Little did she know he was perhaps the width of a hair away from her causing her to nearly head butt the man once again.

"Do you get thrills out of walking so close behind people- Oh I get it. You're a pervert! Touching people's rear ends when they're not looking. Why you should be ashamed of yourself, you pervert assassin!" Tabitha was eyeing Connor up with disgust. Either she was being deadly serious about Connor being a pervert or she was a very good actor. No matter how much Connor studied her face but he couldn't find any indication that she was faking the expression. Meaning..._She actually thinks I am a pervert!?_

"What?!" He asked in disbelief even though he heard her crystal clear.

"Oh now he acts all innocent?!" She laughed humourlessly glancing back over her shoulder only to snarl in his face, "you disgust me."

'_you disgust me.'_

Three words in which Connor had heard from several people in his life. Most of them were form people he didn't even know. He didn't even care for what they thought of him, he was used to being shunned by others due to the colour of his skin. His beliefs were deemed as savage, his style of life viewed as outlandish while the sheer size of his naturally large frame gave him the title of being a brute. The words had no effect on his hard exterior but the meaning behind it caused him to glare daggers towards the young women. He was no pervert, in fact he was not rather interested in the opposite gender, if anything a few had been interested in him... not that he understood what they were prattling on about need extra company.

Tabitha slowed her pace when she realized she was simply walking in a random direction and in fact she didn't even know why she had left the room in the first place. She didn't even bother looking for an escape route. She knew when it was the time to strike and when it wasn't. _Besides, _she mused, _I still haven't had that check up with that doctor that the lady talked of before. He wouldn't risk raising suspicions would he?_

After pondering about her thoughts Tabitha had finally decided what she would do. She quickly fell to the ground, her bottom landing rather harshly on the cool wooden planks of the hallway, before quickly tucking her arms over one another.

"I refuse to move unless you at least tell me what is going on." She spoke to the nothingness in front of her, automatically regretting her decision of sitting down in front of the grumpy assassin.

"Would you prefer it if I dragged-"

"Manhandled." Tabitha corrected.

"Dragged you?" Connor finished through clenched teeth as his jaw locked in place at the infuriating young women in front of him.

"I would rather appreciate it if you treated me like a human being for once during my 'stay' with your presence."

Connor opened his mouth to say something but Tabitha beat him to it.

"Have you ever heard of that saying? 'Treat others how you want to be treated.'" She taunted slowly stretching her leg muscles trying to rid of the ache embedded within them.

"If my memory serves me correct you were the one pointing a gun at me." He defended with a tint of smugness in his voice.

"Says the one who was stalking me, rather bad may I just add, with an arsenal of weapons attached to his form. That to me just screams out trouble."

"Connor!" Achilles warned from wherever he was stationed in the manor, his voice once again taking that tone of authority.

"She is not making it easy!" He argued back understanding what Achilles was warning him about.

"'She'", Tabitha interjected, "is sitting right in front of you and has a name!"

"No wonder why you didn't bring her around earlier. If you did I'm pretty sure she would have bitten my head off in this state." A new voice spoke, clearly a male, causing Connor's head to snap into the direction of the person.

Tabitha however took a different approach and shouted for the mysterious figure to hear. "Speak about me in third person and I'll do more than bite off your head!" Of course she too wanted to know who the male was and also spun around on her butt, peering through the gap of Connor's legs not wanting to stand up. It would simply take too much effort.

She was greeted by a man with black hair, round glasses, several layers of clothing all being a rather dark colour scheme with white socks pulled to his knees and classic upper class black shoes. She couldn't really be bothered taking in everything about the man, he was rather unimportant to her while in her snappy state. Of course if she was a bit more alert she would have noticed the bag of medical supplies he carried.

"Ah, so you'll be one of those patients won't you?" He asked as though it was a question but he was rather stating it.

"Doctor Lyle," Connor greeted almost emotionlessly.

"Connor." Lyle returned the same tone. It was almost as if the two had seen each other so much there was no need to make the greeting into something larger. After all, Connor's line of work was a rather dangerous one and Lyle was perhaps the only person in whom the assassin could rely on to treat his wounds no matter the time of day or how severe they were.

"Before you start prattling on about with your one hundred questions that you generally do, the old man let me in because the door was locked. I'm not even going to ask why but by gods all that screaming made it sound like there was a murderer in this building!"

Tabitha snorted humourlessly and made a comment.

Well... that was the plan anyway until Connor spun around and plucked her up off the ground, knowing that she wouldn't come along willingly, and already started to ascend the stairs up to one of the near empty rooms.

"And here we go again with the manhandling!" Tabitha shouted not enjoying the feeling of being so vulnerable. That and the fact his hidden blade was positioned around her vital organs was seriously making her reconsider her life choices. She did however get revenge by tangling her legs up in his causing him problems while he tried to ascend up the stairs.

He grunted in annoyance not bothering to voice out his thoughts before hoisting her up higher so that her legs only reached his knees. Of course the downside to this was that she had free access to give him a noogie... which is exactly what she did. She managed to twist her body around partially – which wash hard considering Connor's arm now lay like a steel pipe keeping her hips in place, and her back against his chest - before reaching up over her head and proceeded to give Connor the hardest noogie he had ever experienced once she flicked his hood down.

It didn't help that at one stage her fingers managed to get tangled in his small Mohawk so when he reached up with his free hand to snatch it away he ended up ripping several strands of his own hair which were now still clinging to Tabitha's fingers and refusing to budge no matter how hard she flexed her fingers.

Lyle visibly winced as he heard Tabitha make a pained yelp and upon further inspection of the duo in front of him Connor had used his free hand to pinch the delicate muscle and skin on her arm. For a man who specialised in punching, archery and other tactics at fighting he was suspiciously good at pinching, especially when it came to a nerve.

"What did she do to annoy you so much Connor?" Lyle said almost tauntingly. He understood that Connor was generally a reserved person, humble at that but was also quite naïve, arrogant and cocky at times. Thankfully the man had changed his ways and wasn't as arrogant or cocky as before. At times Lyle thought Connor would die to due his wounds. The man refused his help at times saying 'I'm fine,' despite having a bullet hole staining his mud caked clothes. As time went by though Connor slowly gained his trust and now they practically saw each other once every fortnight due to Connor's recklessness.

Lyle was also the one out of two - the other being Miriam - residents of the homestead that knew Connor was not simply an 'ambassador' as he puts it. He knew something was up from the very day he moved into the homestead. One day he actually confronted Connor about it who simply stuck by with his cover up story... not that Lyle believed him. Still the man doesn't go out of his way to find out more information. He knew Connor was rather skilled with weapons and would rather not go delving into some long and complicated story if the man was so intent on protecting it.

"I did nothing!" Tabitha shouted in return instead of letting Connor respond.

"Sure you did." Lyle replied coolly, opening the door for Connor while he struggled to keep her hands away from his head. He would never admit it but the noogie hurt more than it looked. That and the pulling of the hair made him feel as if he was stuck in a brawl right there and then... which is partially true.

The room was a rather simple one although there were a few things littered throughout the room. They looked to be odd contraptions, each with a variety of substances next to them. Tabitha gingerly stretched out a hand towards a flask containing something but was quickly pulled away from the object as Connor moved towards the back of the room.

"Right now are you going to sit still or do we have to get Connor here to hold you down? Seeing as too how much you like his presence that should not be a problem." Lyle spoke while motioning to a chair next to a small table.

Tabitha muttered something inaudible to Lyle but whatever she said caused Connor to glare at the back of her head before putting her down to the ground. That was one trait about Connor that always surprised Lyle. No matter how bad the situation was he never treated his enemy as if they weren't human. He held a certain respect for all living things that most common citizens didn't. Sure, he may act a bit rough from time to time but no way near as bad to the common treatment of torture. Lyle guessed it was from growing up in a different environment to others, a different culture meaning different ways. It made him wonder if his time with Achilles had changed the man. No one really knew how the two came to knew each other but they understood that a certain bond was shared. A sort of father and son bond.

"Speaking of Achilles..." Lyle mumbled, before clearing his throat and speaking louder. "You know the old man's getting of age. Shouldn't be up and about so much."

"I know," Connor replied curtly, "no matter how many times I bring it up he brushes it off. The stubborn fool, good for nothing."

"You say that yet you remain living under the same house as me!" Yelled Achilles raspy voice with pronounced annoyance. Connor simply pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before dragging a chair towards the door and placing his large form on the cushioned seat.

"Let's get this done with. Those two lumber jacks seem to be in worse condition than her. Well, aside from the dehydration that is."

Connor seemingly ignored the last part as his head snapped up while his muscles became rigid. He opened his mouth to say something but Lyle managed to beat him to it.

"Those two reckless men are fine. Cuts and some deep bruises, some even down to the bone, but nothing too serious." He spoke while tilting her head around with his own fingers – much to her displeasure—trying to determine how severe her case of dehydration was.

"That is good." Connor spoke through a sigh of relief, his features visibly softening. "Thank you, Lyle."

"No need to thank you. You've done more than enough to deserve it."

Tabitha snorted in response giving the impression that she didn't agree with Lyle but in a way she did. She secretly admired the man for doing what he did, for being forced to kill those he was so close with and being able to continue. She could tell now it held some sort of emotional damage but it really got her thinking. She had heard of Haytham, seen him once or twice when delivering a message or two... Not that she would tell Connor. She figured Achilles would already know that seeming how he knew so much about her already, it made her slightly concerned and self-conscious but she couldn't be bothered retaliating at the exact moment. She was simply human, not an alien or some other form of non-human life form, even then those weird creatures might even need sleep.

"What did you just say?" Connor questioned Lyle. It was strange though, it sounded as if he was demanding an answer and yet he was taking such a harsh tone with the man who was also his friend.

_Oh,_ she clicked,_ he's talking to me._

"She said something along the lines of someone called Haytham." Lyle supplied helpfully while he checked her shoulder. He could tell she was speak subconsciously, the man did it sometimes himself so he was able to recognise the distant tone to her quiet voice.

Connor didn't say anything in response not willing to fuel the fire of another argument. To him the young women looked about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Her slouched form was struggling to sit up straight and he was sure that was taking more than enough energy. He knew first hand from experience that when being knocked unconscious it is not the most rejuvenating feeling once you wake. In fact it seemed to make him feel more tired, exhausted and sore than before. He could also feel the strain on her muscles when he had lugged her up the stairs. It was an interesting feeling... being able to feel every movement the muscles in her back made.

"Connor, I hate to ask, considering all that you have done, but could you fetch me some water?" Lyle spoke not once making the move to look back at the said man.

Neither Lyle nor Tabitha saw Connor move up towards the two until a flask was pushed into her unsuspecting hands resting in her lap. Tabitha barely managed to clasp the flask between her fingers before it hit the ground. She didn't bother to look up she simply held the flask between clenched fingers while she looked down, deep in thought she appeared to be.

"Call me when you are finished. I cannot thank you enough for looking after the residents of the homestead."

"No need to thank me Connor. Good luck with whatever it is you do." Lyle still didn't look up from the young women as he hushed her whine about 'not needing to be checked over' but he was glad she didn't squirm or flinch as much as other patients in his past had. Then again, that came with the title of "Doctor Death". It wasn't until the red coats started slandering around town yelling out the name his business ended up being slaughtered.

Connor gave one last look at his trusted doctor and the not so trusted female before closing the door firmly. As long as he kept an ear out no matter where he was in the house he would be able to hear the loud creaking of the door when it was opened. It was perhaps the only door in the house which was yet to be treated with oil but it wasn't such a bad thing considering it saved him from staying in the same room as her. He was also quite tired, a feeling he had grown accustomed to over the years. His clothes needed some cleaning due to all of the mud stains littering the pale white material. He often wondered if wearing white was truly such the best idea considering it would only get dirty with it. He didn't argue though, he quite liked the colour scheme of his trademark robes.

He was perhaps on the 2nd step from the top of the stair case when he heard Tabitha's voice, muffled by the walls causing it to be incoherent. He paused trying to make sense of the words but decided to ignore it when she seemed to quiet down.

However this process continued for every step.

Little did Connor know Achilles was watching the boy from his favourite seat, amusement pronounced on his features as he watched the assassin have an internal debate about going back up or not. It was rather funny really, watching him twitch back in one direction but continue to go down the steps to the other. Eventually he let out a quiet chuckle as he saw Connor finally break and march back up the stairs, obviously frustrated at not being able to get some rest.

A few minutes later and Connor finally emerged again. Achilles sunk lower in his seat, closing his eyes and tilting his hat down to give the impression that he was sleeping. He hear Connor's footsteps as the man had become less on guard after whatever he had done up stairs. It wasn't until he heard Tabitha shout out his name in annoyance that he cracked one eye open, timing it right so Connor wouldn't notice. What he saw was not what he expected.

Connor was smirking, obviously proud at whatever he had done. It was perhaps the first that the man had done some sort of smiling since he buried the key in the grave.

Another yell later, this one much more anger than annoyance, made Achilles speak up intentionally catching the younger assassin off guard.

"I trust that you are treating our guest well?" Achilles questioned, tipping his hat back to revealing his piecing gaze.

If it were ever possible for a trained assassin to jump out of their skin Connor was pretty close to it. Whether it was being caught out on something he shouldn't of done or just being genuinely surprised it still had the same result.

"She is in no danger, nor is she being harmed." Connor stated matter-of-factly while he continued to rummage around the cupboards for whatever he was searching for.

"You are not making the road to gaining her trust any shorter." Achilles chided his pupil before tilting his hat back over his eyes.

Connor said something but it was drowned out by Tabitha once again. This time however Achilles felt a very small dose of concern for Connor when the female shouted...

"I swear I will castrate you when I next get my hands on you!"

Achilles knew that Tabitha would do it given the chance.

"Perhaps you should give her some space before you decide to go up there and check on her again."

Connor grunted in acknowledgement before deciding to have the last word. "Concerned for my safety?" he replied all too smugly for the elder man's liking.

It was Achilles turn to smile smugly as he shot back. "Yes, I am. Because I know that young women more than you do and I can honestly say she _will_ castrate given the chance. Do not underestimate her Connor. Or have you forgotten how she slipped form your grasped so easily before?"

Connor's jaw clenched as he rolled his eyes childishly. He had gotten used to Achilles putting two and two together to come up with an outcome. It made playing any board game against the man incredibly hard. There was even a time when Connor flipped the game over in rage from losing nine times in a row. It just proved that despite his age, his weakening limbs or his daily naps the old man was incredibly intelligent. Sometimes Connor would just lie in bed thinking how different things could be if he listened to the old man. Those thoughts however were always interrupted by some form of trouble. Whether it was a resident of the home stead cursing at something or tracks which belonged to wolves there was never a time for the young man to spare.

No longer having to worry about Tabitha he placed a small pouch, with a decent amount of money inside, on the table for Lyle before retreating to the basement already removing the belt which held his tomahawk in preparation of sharpening his weapons. He had a feeling that with Tabitha around – to whom he could still hear making a racket – he was going to need them as sharp as they would be.

**AN: Not much happening in this chapter. I don't know how to describe it but it was kinda a filler. Next chapter some stuff shall be revealed and some action shall happen! **

**Anywho make sure to spam the key board with a review and I hope you are enjoying it!**


	6. Chapter Five

Tabitha was angry – actually angry would just be a complete understatement to how she felt. She was fuming, angrier than a child deprived of attention. She didn't know whether to risk screaming or not, seeing as she didn't want to lose her voice. In the end she settled for simply threatening the man, shouting as loud as she dared hoping that it got some sort of reaction from the assassin. She promised herself that she would get revenge on the man, even if it ended up being something simple as cutting his hair.

When Connor had left the room for the first time she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't squirm nor did she shout and scream demanding for her freedom. Instead she sat there while the one known as Doctor Lyle continued to poke and prod her tender flesh, muttering words about her health to himself. Of course there is a set amount as to how much Tabitha is willing to let her pride suffer so when she refused to drink something Lyle had instructed her to do and made some sort of noise Connor marched right through the door and took the matter into his own hands.

She wasn't hurt in anyway shape or form – Connor wouldn't risk angering Achilles to those measures. He might of in the past but now he shared a stronger bond with the man who had guided his life... well tried to at least. The assassin was firm but not rough enough to cause the tiniest bruise as he tilted her head back and held her in place as Lyle gently slipped the liquid between her pursed lips. He knew she would disregard Lyle's involvement in the scheme to get her to drink the foul substance. He was prepared when she shouted at him but he simply chose to ignore it. He had done his part, it was now time to catch up on some long lost sleep. With that thought the said man fell into a light sleep in a chair outside of the room once Lyle had left the room. Tabitha too did not last long against sleep as she fell victim to the dark devil itself as it claimed her exhausted state.

Connor jolted awake. A soft thudding noise through the walls was enough to catch the assassins trained senses. His hand automatically went down towards the sheath of his tomahawk. Panic hit the man when his hand clasped nothing but the soft material of his robes. He instantly jumped to his feet and assembled into a fighting stance.

His clenched fists went lax as the situation became clear to his foggy brain. His stance turned into one of a normal human being but that didn't change how his hand held tightly onto the fabric of his robes. He stayed like that for exactly three seconds before quickly retrieving the hidden blade tucked away in between the side of the chair. He did like to be armed at all times but he wasn't so obsessed with the idea that he would risk the chance of a finger being cut off during his sleep.

With his weapon securely attached to his wrist the man wondered closer towards the door. He wasted no time in opening the door roughly seeing no point in opening it slowly. The creek would simply give away his position.

He had expected to find Tabitha trying to pry open the window.

He had expected to perhaps find her hidden behind the door preparing to jump on him.

He had even expected her to smash the glass in order to escape.

Instead he found her harmlessly lying on the floor, a small trail of droll seeping from the corner of her mouth. The position she was in looked about as comfortable as sleeping on a pit of spikes. She was lying on her face with her arms somehow twisted in her hair causing her to twitch whenever she moved slightly. The lower half her was still on the chair resulting in a rather uncomfortable arch to occur in her back.

Connor didn't know what to do. He hadn't been trained for situations like this. It was obvious that she wasn't trying to escape. In fact if there was a time when Connor might have considered her to be innocent it was now.

Tabitha stirred in her sleep, legs falling over the side of the chair creating the same thud as before. She mumbled something incoherently, wincing as she pulled on her hair. Connor simply stood and watched as she continued to squirm, wondering what to do.

He didn't have much time to decide though as her eyes fluttered open.

"I knew this would happen." She cursed while prying her hands free from the nest of hair. Connor watched her carefully as she slowly sat up – well tried to at least. She managed to get to her knees before toppling over air and falling back on her face. The assassin was wondering if he should help her or not. He knew when someone needed help and when someone was able to do something. It was clear that Tabitha was not a morning person, mixed in with aching limbs and loose wooden planks Connor understood she would fall over a few more times before finally gaining her balance fully.

'_You are not making the road to gaining her trust any shorte_r.' Achilles' words bounced around in his head. His mentor had a certain way of lecturing the young man but if there was one result that always showed was that it eventually got through to him. In fact if it was not for Achilles stating the obvious then Connor would not be walking towards the young women. The young women who Connor would rather see fall over than help any day of the week.

"It would be wise to use something for support when standing if it is truly that difficult." Connor poked roughly at her fragile state of mind while slipping down his hood. He didn't usually wear it up while on the homestead but he was too preoccupied with Tabitha to have a second thought about pulling it down.

"Oh, it's you. Go away you're the last thing I want to see first thing in the morning."

_Typical, _he thought, _I help her once again and she ignores my advice._

"I am simply trying to help. Why must you persist to refuse?" The annoyance in his voice was clear, it would take a half deaf idiot to not pick up on it.

"I refuse for the same reason you would refuse my help." she pointed out in a know it all tone.

Connor simply grunted in response not seeing the need to continue the conversation. Tabitha did have a point though. She was right. Connor would not accept her help at all. Saying yes to that she devil to him was the equivalent of getting a knife shoved in his back. Whenever she was around him he found himself staying more alert than he would around usual enemies. Hell – he considered her to be the current top enemy seeing as there was nobody else demanding his attention. Even if Achilles trusted the young women he still would not. Not until he found some sort of proof of her innocence.

"Was that a grunt of agreement?" She teased, shooting him a smug grin. Although the look she tried to do was one of smugness it turned into something eviler. The way her hair clung to her sticky skin, how her green eyes were shaped into a glare from the sleep wedged in the corner of her eyes. She truly looked like a demon, not that Connor had seen one before. Although that pumpkin head horseman still never did leave his memories... **(AN: To this day I still get creped out when I think about that .)**

Connor's words got caught in his throat as he watched Tabitha fall to the ground once again.

"Fu-"

"Watch the language Tabitha." Achilles chided from behind Connor. The old mentor wasn't one to usually feel under the spot but when both of the young adults' heads snapped towards him he certainly felt like the centre of attention.

"Achilles." Connor spoke sternly. His chocolate eyes clashing with the elder man's ebony.

"Connor." Achilles challenged back, standing as tall as his aching back would allow him. "Why is our guest lying on the floor and why are you not helping her back to her feet?"

"I don't need any help" The said girl muttered under her breath as she finally finished the journey to standing upright.

"Stubbornness is not always a blessing, Tabitha."

"Achilles I've known you for less than a day and I can firmly state that you are as stubborn as me and Connor put together."

"For once I agree with her." Connor interjected, giving her a careful look. Although Tabitha did not know what she just led gave the assassin a large slab of information about her personality. _She's observant,_ he noted mentally, _very observant._

"Two younglings disrespecting their elders... what has the world come to today." Achilles muttered so low that only Connor's trained ears picked up on the statement

"I trust there is a good reason as to why you are not resting?" Connor challenged, completely disregarding what his mentor muttered.

A sharp stinging sensation caught Connors attention – forcing him to look away from Tabitha.

"When you talk to someone is it common knowledge to face them when doing so." Achilles scolded, ignoring the half glare Connor shot at him for hitting him with his cane.

"You're avoiding the quest-" Connor stopped mid-sentence when a sickening crack caught his attention. Achilles followed his line of sight to find Tabitha half hunched over, both hands clenched on the loose white tunic she wore.

"I'm pretty sure I just broke a bone." She whimpered, still walking in their direction hunched over.

"Nonsense," Achilles shot her down, "you are simply experiencing some aching muscles." The mentor emphasized the last two words while cocking his head slightly towards Connor.

Connor looked at Achilles from the corner of his eye but made no move to defend himself. It was pointless, he would have both Achilles and Tabitha against him. An argument he surely would not win.

"I can't tell if you are mocking me or if you are simply stating the obvious." Oblivious to the second meaning of the sentence Tabitha bluntly spoke what she thought.

Achilles hummed in thought as he watched Tabitha wince as her bones popped back into place. He needed to have a talk with her but he understood that doing so with Connor in the room would cause for unwanted strife. He knew what he needed to do. He did not like to lying to Connor but it was necessary for the situation to be controlled.

"Connor, some of the sailors claimed they saw a bear patrolling near the lake. It would be wise to see if these rumours are true or not." There was no flaw in his tone, no wavering of pitch nor a single expression out of place. The man may be old, nearing the end, but that didn't mean he was useless.

"What of her?" He asked sounding generally curious.

"Tabitha," he corrected, "will be fine. She is not a prisoner of war nor is she a hostage."

"Hear that big man, technically I'm a free women." She stated all too smugly for his liking.

"I will be back once the matter is dealt with." Were the last words he spoke before marching out of the room. Tabitha's words were the push out of the door frame. If she hadn't of said that simple sentence then Connor might have asked more questions. A factor of the girl which Achilles picked up on.

"You are talented in ways that he does not even understand." Achilles pointed out carefully, taking a seat in the middle of the room.

"Aw, shucks. A compliment from an assassin instructor means a lot to someone. Well – anyone apart from Connor that is."

"We have approximately half an hour before he rushes back accusing me of lying to him."

"Then he will only get more aggravated when you simply tell him they were rumours and not the real deal."

Achilles chuckled deeply, this time thankfully not turning into a coughing fit. Tabitha simply smirked in his direction before taking the seat opposite him.

"Am I right to assume that you are currently homeless?" He asked despite knowing the answer already.

"You know a lot more than you let on to Connor."

"Connor is quick to judge someone without knowing all of the details. Sometimes he won't get all of the information."

"Smart move. Preparing him for when you are gone."

Achilles didn't reply, he had no need to. Tabitha had already put one and one together to form two.

"Some of the assassins North from here still whisper your name about. They talk about how you were a master assassin during the French and Indian war. Did you know that?"

"No," he replied timidly, "I did not."

"Some know you live. A few even talked about coming to seek guidance but with the large number of Templars in the area they thought otherwise. Of course, now that they're gone I assume some sort of organising had been happening around this area." She stated the obvious, enjoying being able to talk freely to Achilles without Connor interrupting.

"Connor has been through a lot, there is no doubt about that. I do however know for a fact that if he is alone while trying to rebuild the order it is going to be a too big of a task for him to handle."

"And I am here because?"

"I'm sure you have a fair idea." Achilles replied, knowing the young women's thought path already.

"That I do." Tabitha yawned and stretched her sore muscles.

"Do share."

"Well," she started, continuing to rub the sore spots over her arms, "seeing as how for the past couple of years you have acted more of a consultant rather than a master assassin I am going to assume that you are Connor's mentor."

"You assumed correctly." Achilles confirmed - interested into how much she had already cracked of the case.

"And when you're gone Connor will have no one to turn to for strategic information."

A simple nod from Achilles was enough to tell her that she was on the right track.

"That means that in order to ensure Connor does not end up walking into a trap you want me to supply him with information."

"You are correct. However you look as if you are about to explode if you do not say something." True to Achilles words Tabitha's leg was jiggling while her lips were pursed tightly together.

"Yes. You see. I didn't kill anyone nor do I plan to-"

"That is not what I am asking of you." Achilles interjected before she started to ramble.

"I know, but I feel as if I should say this. But never before have I actually supplied other people with information. Previously I have only used it for my own benefit to enter a house without being seen."

"Yes, I know. A group of thieves was once caught as they tried to follow the same style you excel in."

"Whi-"

"Which goes to say that only you can understand your own thoughts and you are not sure if you can word it to others."

Tabitha looked annoyed that she had been interrupted but by the time Achilles had finished speaking she meekly nodded her head.

"That is a problem which can be easily sorted if you are with them." The old man suggested bluntly.

"I am no assassin."

"I-

"Nor am I no Templar." She finished, satisfied at interrupting him in revenge for him interrupting her.

"You wouldn't need to participate in the dirty work. You would simply be in the area supplying Connor with information on which route is the best to take, what time and other details such as that."

Tabitha seemed to think about what Achilles had said. Her mouth opened and closed several times as if she was going to say something but then thought against it within the next split second.

"There is a problem with that though, Achilles." Her tone was serious for once, it gave Achilles a sense that a rather important topic was about to come up.

"Connor doesn't trust me. If I gave him support he would do the opposite and end up getting himself in some serious trouble. Now I may not like the man at all but I've heard enough about you to trust your judgement. I've read about you enough to understand the type of person you are."

"I've heard enough about you to understand you do not do things without some sort of compensation. " Achilles shot back not liking the fact that she supposedly knew about his life.

"That was before I understood why I was breaking into houses to steal documents. I'm all for freedom but I also do not support the idea of killing someone to solve all of the world's problems."

"Nor do I like the idea of ending someone's life but if it is needed for the greater good then let it be done."

There was a silence that followed after his words Of course the silence didn't last for long. That was one of the downsides about living the life of an assassin. The life was never quite for long.

"Connor is back." Achilles spoke quietly, listening to his footsteps. They were quick and heavy giving the impression that he was frustrated, annoyed or perhaps even angry.

"Before he gets back I have one last question." His tone was lower than before, not wanting to risk Connor getting any hints as to what their conversation was about.

"Shoot."

"In the end how did you figure out it was between the assassins and the Templars?"

"I got curious after seeing the two insignias' everywhere so I decided to read some of the information. No one ever noticed although one did ask why I suddenly decided to stop working for them. I simply replied with that I was moving locations."

"You're mother came by once. She was the one who told me all about you." His voice was barley a whisper as Connor was rapidly approaching their location.

"So she's still alive then is she? That's good." Tabitha breathed out in relief. As soon as she heard her mother was alive she instantly held her breath. She managed to fight of a smile knowing that if it took over her face there was no hope of removing it before Connor reached the room. She simply sent Achilles a sincere nod, a fraction of a second before Connor waltz in the room without knocking as if he owned the place.

"There was no bear at all and I did not find any tracks suggesting that one is even in the area." Connor was obviously annoyed as he glared at Achilles. Tabitha was just glad that she wasn't the one getting looked at as if she was about to be murdered.

The words which effortlessly rolled off Achilles tongue were some that Tabitha could have recited along with him.

"They were simply rumours but it was worth seeing as if there was truly a bear or not. Thank you for looking." Just like that Connor had been disregarded which only succeeded in annoying Connor even further.

"Now, listen closely Connor for I am only going to be repeating this once." The said man's facials softened slightly but there was still a guarded look across his features. He closed the door before walking towards Tabitha and Achilles.

"From now own Tabitha will be living here," That caught both the attention of Connor and Tabitha. Sure, Tabitha did sort of agree to help out. She had nothing better to do and she figured she would get a free roof over her head along with the excitement of the job but she didn't expect Achilles to be so open about it.

"And at a later date she will be helping you restore the order to its former glory in this area of the world so it would be wise of you to throw away everything you have assumed about her."

"Ac-"

"Wait your turn boy, I am not done." Connor's jaws clenched tightly. It was the only way he was able to keep himself quiet while his mentor spoke.

"She is not an enemy, she is not a Templar but neither is she an assassin."

_I already know these things_, Connor thought to himself.

"She is going to replace me when I am gone by giving you tactical support. I hope that you listen to it unlike your younger years." Achilles knew it was a low blow bringing that up but it was the only way to ensure that he truly got the message Connor.

"That was rather blunt." Tabitha commented, shattering the tension in the air.

"Would you rather I drag it out over the course of a week?"

"If it would delay the look that I currently getting then yes." She spoke while shifting to the edge of her seat. Connor wasn't glaring at her. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning. He was just staring, looking, searching for something – anything that would him understand who the women in front of him truly is.

"I do not understand why you are trusting her so easily, Achilles." Connor challenged, something which he seemed to be doing a lot of.

Achilles sighed knowing there was no way he could avoid what was coming next.

"I know all about Tabitha and she knows some information about me. But that does not mean to say that I am going to be telling you everything I know." Achilles spoke carefully, watching Connor's reaction.

"Why not?!" He demanded, feeling betrayed that his mentor would not simply share information with him. It outraged him that Tabitha, someone whom he had met little over 24 hours ago knew more information about Achilles than he did.

"It is for the best Connor. In time you will come to see why I am doing this."

"Is everything here always this dramatic?" Tabitha joked trying to lighten up the mood. She was never one to like tense situations no matter who they were with.

"I suppose you could call it that." Achilles replied, still watching Connor carefully to see how he would respond.

"I trust your judgement Achilles but that doesn't mean to say that I am happy with this decision." Connor truly looked menacing towards Tabitha. The way weapons were strapped to nearly every part of his body along with the threatening Mohawk Tabitha could honestly say she understood why he could intimidate anyone easily.

With that Connor left the room, where he went to though only Connor knew.

"He seemed to take that well." Tabitha spoke, looking at Achilles wondering if he was going to do anything about it.

"Give him time. Besides, now I can give you a tour without the boy harassing me telling me to rest."

"Achilles, he has a point." Tabitha pointed out, staring directly at his cane.

"Do you want a tour or not?"

"Yes, sir."

**AN: Hey dudes don't forget to review! I only got one review (thank you so much NinjaxSketcheartx) which is one of the main reasons why I kinda stopped writing this for a while. But I'm back, I know that sometimes I just forget to review and I've updated my other stories so I decided it was time I went back to writing this one again xD**


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: On with the plot progression! This story is actually starting to go somewhere about rebuilding the order. **

Tabitha stared at a wooden chair. Chunks of it had been either chewed away by mice or chipped from Connor's younger years when he used the bars for target practise.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She voiced her thoughts out loud looking at the older man standing next to her.

"I am not sure..." he mused, eyeing the chair with his own dark eyes, "there is only one true way to find out."

"If I die bury me on the coast." Tabitha gingerly placed the top of her toe in the chair and pushed, the muscles in her legs syncing together from smallest to largest.

The chair creaked a war cry back in retaliation to the cloaked young women.

"It sure doesn't sound safe." She grimaced. She didn't understand how Achilles didn't even flinch at the banshee scream.

Tabitha sent Achilles an unsure look which was ignored at the old man tapped his cane on the floor once, edging her along.

Not wanting to disappoint Achilles she moved as quickly as she could. She jumped unto the demon chair, eyes closed in anticipation of the act. She hated situations when she didn't know what would happen, this being one of them.

A deafening roar from the chair was the signal she waited for her eyes to open.

"I live!" She beamed twirling around to face Achilles.

"Just get the book, Tabitha." He sighed, fighting off any sign of entertainment off his face.

"What does it look like?" She questioned, eyes flickering over towards the large collection of books placed on the tall shelf. They were all caked with dust so thick it would completely cover the tip of your finger.

"Pale blue with a black spine." Achilles recited after a pause to think.

_I'm going to have to get the dust off these books_. Tabitha thought dully barely repressing a small sigh. Achilles had given her a tour of the house that she was to live in. They both saw no point with Tabitha getting her own when she would simply have to consult with Connor, after all it was what she agreed to do.

It was raining though now, Connor still had not returned after marching straight out of the house so Achilles had come up with something to do to fill in the spare time. There were always things to do but never enough time with Connor always out on missions for the homestead, for the Aquila or for the order itself.

Tabitha swiped at the cluster of books, her palm instantly becoming engrossed in the itchy grey fluff. She sneezed instantly as a cloud rose to her nose, her eyes now watery along with a distraught vision.

It was at that moment Connor walked in the room, his stance lax, water dripping from his clothes with large bags under his eyes. He had been out for a while but no one really expected him to be back right at this moment.

A blur fell in front of him before he could even blink, a sudden weight now on his right foot planted out in front of his body.

His eyes flickered from the cloaked figure lying on the ground in front of him over to Achilles. Achilles returned the stare evenly before walking over and prodding Tabitha with his cane. He could tell Connor had calmed down, it was obvious, he just hopped that Tabitha wouldn't aggravate Connor into another argument. He had had enough yelling for the day.

"I'm burning that chair." Tabitha murmured followed by a string of curses as she rolled off the uncomfortable boot under her stomach.

Achilles scowled at the young women for cursing but said nothing more, leaving the situation for Connor to handle.

"Since when did you and Connor wear the same leg things?" She questioned oblivious to the real owner.

Connor shuffled back from view watching her expression. He knew she had seen him the moment her eyes went wide. Her surprise quickly turned into annoyance as she bolted up right, slightly flustered that the assassin had seen jump from fright.

"Give me a warning next time you do that." She scolded lightly hoping it wouldn't aggravate the man into another argument. She was all for voicing her thoughts and letting Connor know she was annoyed but what she wasn't for was a full scale argument with yelling, shouting and insulting.

"Your wrist." Connor blurted out wondering if he missed something he shouldn't of.

"Huh?" Was the unaware response he got from Tabitha who snapped her arm in front of her faster than the blink of an eye.

"Huh!" Was the aware response he got, his own eyes eying the foul yellow bruise coiled around her wrist.

"I believe you already know where she got that from, Connor." Achilles spoke shooting the assassin a harsh look.

Anger bubbled up in Connor's gut, his own eyes narrowing dangerously at the old man. He was about to snap out a response but Tabitha bet him to it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... it was kind of my fault as much as it was his." Tabitha cringed at how reluctant her tone was. She was trying to stick up for the man despite how much she would have rather argued with the man. If she didn't start treating the man how she was to be treated then he would simply ignore her advice making her promise to Achilles hard to accomplish. She was still unsure if she would even be able to help the assassin once Achilles was gone. For all she knew Connor could kick her out not seeing her purpose in the whole system.

Achilles tilted his hat down shadowing his features from Connor before flashing a smug grin in Tabitha's direction.

Tabitha barely supressed a scowl at the man. He set up that whole thing, he knew how she would respond. Tabitha didn't like to vouch for others at all. In previous experiences the ones she had vouched for ended up using it against her causing more conflict that she would have liked in her mind boggling speciality. Connor was no exception to this.

Connor didn't respond with anything he just stared at Tabitha, watching as the corner of her eyes twitched ever so slightly.

"Now that we are all here," Achilles started causing Connor to direct his gaze to the old man, "it's about time we got something productive done. Connor, grab the book which Tabitha could not. Pale blue with a black spine."

Tabitha rubbed her dead arm back into life while Connor walked around the chair and closer towards the shelf. His long arms reached up, his nimble fingers coiling around the large pile of books. In a simple movement a cluster of books fell into the pocket made by his folded arms. The assassin stumbled slightly causing Tabitha to take a step back in fear that the pile of books would crush her fragile toes. Eventually Connor made his way over to the nearby table, a loud thudding noise echoed throughout the quiet house as the large books landed roughly on the hard surface.

"I suppose I should say thank you for bringing the large lot down despite the fact I only asked for one." Achilles spoke shattering the silence.

"You would want the rest and strain yourself to get them." Connor reasoned brushing his gloved palms along the curves of the book. Unlike Tabitha he did not fall or sneeze.

Achilles huffed muttering something under his breath but didn't reply to the young assassin. While Connor continued to brush the books clean Tabitha pushed the chair out of the way, draping a nearby white sheet over it for measures.

The young woman's eyes flickered over to the Achilles whom in turn was watching Connor deeply – his eyes calculating picking up every movement. Tabitha too joined in, her own gaze wandering over to Connor's large form.

His movements were sluggish, his muscles lose and lax. It was obvious that the man was tired. His clothes were clean though. If the pristine white material was any cleaner it would be glowing, literally shining in the sun. His feet were perhaps the only dirty thing on the assassin and even then there was little dirt sticking to the side of the wet material.

"I shall assume you did something useful with your time." Achilles eyed the young man, his eyes scanning his figure tauntingly slow.

"Connor's eyes flickered over to Achilles, his hands pausing briefly before getting back to work. Connor didn't speak, his lips not moving an inch from their sealed spot upon his mouth. Of course that all changed when Achilles jabbed the man with the end of his cane hard enough to make the trained assassin stagger slightly.

"There was a trail in the forest leading to an unknown camp. I went to investigate only to get ambushed by bandits. They are no longer a problem." He responded monotonously, a sigh slipping from between his lips at the end of his response.

"Where did they run to?" Tabitha questioned curious as to where bandits roamed the area. If she was going to stay there she wanted to know the area like the back of her hand. It also struck her as a good opportunity to work with the man. If she was to help him to take out the bandits then it served as a slight chance that the man would loosen up to her.

"They did not have the chance to run." Connor shot back, his hands clasping around the wanted book.

"You're telling me you managed to take down a group of bandits all by yourself?" She scoffed at the insane idea. Assassin or not there was no way he could mow down a whole group of bandits without shedding a single drop of his own blood.

"He was able to take you by surprise... or am I mistaken?" Achilles defended his pupil reciting the information Connor had told him once Tabitha was asleep.

"I was able to take him by surprise." Tabitha retorted crossing her arms childishly deflecting the blow Achilles had made.

Annoyance bubbled up in Connor's stomach. He had forgotten how she had done that, his tired mind allowed it to slip away from his thoughts. Now, however it was back along with the annoyance and distrust he felt towards the young women.

"How did you that I was looking for you?" Connor questioned, his tone tight leaving no room for a fake response.

Tabitha rolled her eyes at the tense man. He was like a bomb. He would be relaxed, his mind somewhere completely different but then he would just suddenly snap, the detonator starting announcing that an explosion of emotion was about to storm down upon the victim.

"It's not hard to spot you walking around in clothing so bright with the symbol on display for all to see. I'm amazed that you actually managed to get rid of the Templars in the area if you always wore those clothes. Hasn't it occurred to you at all that perhaps your outfit differs from that of a normal civilian?"

"Your bright green cloak isn't that much better." He growled back. It was only a small jab at the man but it was enough to make him retaliate.

"Yes but I am no assassin. I want people to look in my direction so I can understand their character and the best plan of action." She reasoned calmly. Sure, the man did annoy her but she would be able to annoy him much more if she were to act calm and natural about the situation. Deep down she was offended that someone would insult her cloak. It took a lot of work to convince the merchant to sell it to her and that she did indeed not steal the money from someone – which she had ultimately done.

The atmosphere between the two was thick. It was thicker than a weeks' worth of snow fallen during winter. If it was compared to water one could easily say that they would be drowning in it.

Achilles walked between the two breaking their eye contact. The silent battle that was being held shattered into pieces. Achilles had both Tabitha and Connor's eyes on him as he walked over to a chair – much more stable than the one Tabitha used – and gently lowered his fragile body on the cushioned seat. He waved his hand out gesturing for the book while leaning his cane against the chair.

"Bring it here, Connor." The old man spoke quickly. Tabitha could have sword she saw a glimmer of excitement in the old man's face but as quickly as it flashed by it had disappeared within his dark orbs.

"Now," Achilles started, book in hand, "I would highly advise both of you rest for this evening. I have a little something planned."

"Describe 'something'." Tabitha replied instantly not missing a beat.

"If you would be quiet for a minute I might have the luxury of telling you."

Tabitha's lips slammed shut, an imaginary line of glue keeping them together. Connor also had to follow Tabitha's example. It was the only way to refrain from speaking.

"Inside this book are the times in which convoys sent from Boston to the frontier arrive at their destination." He paused, letting the information sink in. "The convey which departs every two weeks to the trading post in Troy's Wood contains a chest full of documents regarding a man by the name of William Bennett. I need you two to stop the convoy, bring the chest back and do so without being seen. Do it by any means you wish but I warn you now a Templar spy will be amongst the convoys guards and if he sees you... well let's just say things will get bloody."

"How did you get the times of the convoys?" Tabitha voiced her thoughts, the imaginary glue long gone.

"Connor ensures that our own convoys record when they leave and arrive. By doing so we have exchanged information with other tradesman. T-"

"They want information for which route is the safest to take hence why they want information from others." Tabitha finished, her eyes already resting on the book in Achilles lap.

"Seems you are the right person." Achilles mused, his wrinkly fingers flipping the cover of the large book open to a random page.

Tabitha's and Connor's gaze clashed once again. No longer was anger or annoyance visible in their features it had been replaced with something. Something that was such good new to Achilles the old man let a small smile separate his cracked lips.

They were interested in each other.

All of the bad thoughts, the distrust, the annoyance and the anger had been kicked to the back of their mind. He knew it would resurface – it was obvious it would considering they had known each other for less than 48 hours. It took about half a year for Achilles to gain the trust of Connor and even then it took another two years for the two for them to truly bond. There was a downside to it though. When the bond was gone it would hit Connor.

Hard.

The smile on Achilles face faltered into one of a grimace. He was lucky that the duo was still looking at each other, a curious expression plastered on their faces. Achilles looked down at the book, his hat tipping down hiding the grimace from view. He always tried to be strong around his pupil but it was easy to let his emotions take control sometimes. He has to be extra careful with Tabitha around. The girl had the eyes of a hawk and when she set her mind to she could be perhaps more observant than Connor.

Achilles coughed once after regaining his composure. In turn the duo's head snapped in his direction. Tabitha's gaze resting on the book while Connor looked at his mentor with concern. Perhaps coughing to gain attention wasn't the best idea. After wrestling the pang of guilt away he spoke,

"This page contains the times of the convoy which applies to this situation. I know not the route..." He trailed off.

"Give me by night fall." Tabitha responded to the unspoken question taking the book from Achilles. She hadn't made it a single step in any direction before Connor spoke.

"How do you intend to do that?"

"You're right." Tabitha mused, "I forgot a map. I need a map of the frontier in order to find the route."

"I already know the route of several convoys from Boston." Connor gripped her from her thoughts with the forceful tone his voice took.

"You do?" Tabitha whirled around to face him, book open finger already pointed at a specific time recorded on the page. "Do you know this one?"

Connor squinted at the neatly linked handwriting. It was written small, every ounce of information on the page was written half the size of his pinkies nail.

"Come on. We don't have all day!" Tabitha's finger tapped against the page impatiently.

Achilles watched the two's confrontation. They were ignoring him, both too caught up in the task at hand to pay him any attention at all.

"If you didn't shake the book so much then I might be able to read what you're pointing at!" His anger rose unsteadily along with the volume of his voice.

"Not all of us have unnaturally steady muscles which are used to-" Tabitha stopped mid-sentence. The book had suddenly disappeared from her hands. The breeze from the sudden change of air had only just occurred. The man was too fast for his own good.

"Hey! W-"

For once since Tabitha arrival Connor had managed to get a word in before her.

"I know the route of this convoy." Connor paused, double checking to see if he had the right one.

"Ho-"

"I've seen it during my time in the frontier." He answered before Tabitha could even ask the question.

The only time in her life when she did not get angry for being interrupted was now. She was ecstatic with the news. So ecstatic in fact she didn't care that the man had interrupted her.

"All the more time to plan a course of action then. Where's a map? I need you to mark it down for me."

"Why, what can you do?" Connor asked the one question that was on his mind for a while. He wasn't surprised if she was offended. He wasn't an expert on socialising but what he did know was that he had basically called her worthless unless she could convince him otherwise.

"You'll see." She curtly responded as revenge to the way Connor worded his sentence.

"You're just like Achilles." Connor muttered unaware of the said man's presence.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Tabitha mindlessly replied already out of the room. She knew where a map was. It was hanging on the wall on a room Achilles had showed her. Connor followed Tabitha out of the room, his footsteps naturally silent.

The young woman stopped in front of the secret door. Her eyes squinted as she tried to find the leaver that Achilles had pulled to open it. She was too preoccupied in observing how detailed the fake door was so that it matched it wall. It truly surprised her.

An arm clad in white material shot out to her side, dark fingers coiling around the light. Tabitha thought the light would break under pressure but instead it moved – the whole light pulling down. A soft click entered her ears. Upon hearing the click she pushed on the door, the previously hard plate now easily pushing away revealing a set of stairs. She looked back to find Connor behind her, the light illuminated from the window caused for the bags under his eyes to tenfold as a shadow cast upon them.

"Doesn't it concern you that a supposedly secret entrance is so close to the front door along with many windows within viewing range?" Tabitha questioned truly curious to the odd placing.

"This area used to be a simple forest with a large house located in the middle."

"Until you came along and changed everything." Tabitha finished.

"I did no such thing." Connor retorted as they walked down the stairs.

"I never said it was a bad thing. I'm just saying that if you never did come here for whatever reason then I can say Achilles might just be a lonely old man with a deteriorating house." She responded quickly ushering the man to stay calm.

"Someone might have found him." He felt ashamed for letting such a simple sentence get to his emotions. He couldn't help it though. His life had been too stressful for him to manage his mental health, physical health and the health of the residents of the homestead.

"Are you implying that someone would have helped him?" She pressed.

"Would you not?" He asked her, turning the tables.

"I might have depending on the situation. The world is a harsh place Connor. Someone also might have wanted to have the house or the items and raided the old man's home. There is an unlimited amount of possibilities. We should simply be thankful for how dramatic the change occurred in a good way." She stopped her speech, eyeing the set of portraits up on the wall.

Her eyes were glued to one of the portraits in an airily fashion. She wanted to look away – she really did—but she couldn't. That man, the one who had caused so much more strife in Connor's life. The one who wasn't there for him when he needed him. The very same man who Connor had to kill. It wasn't simply the portrait that caught her attention but rather the writing next to it.

_Sakatateriwahtenl, _Tabitha mused moving closer to the portrait.

"What does that mean?" Tabitha questioned, her finger pointing at the unknown word.

Connor opened his mouth to reply even before his eyes lay on what she was pointing at. When he did turn around Tabitha got a reaction she didn't think she would get. The man's face contorted into something of pain, his eyes widened while his hand instinctively went down to rub the side of his torso. He turned around quickly, his feet stamping on the ground beneath him.

"It's nothing important." He replied, his voice wavering indicating that it was anything but 'nothing'.

"Right." She replied not risking to press the matter any further, her eyes wandering from Connor back to the man in the portrait. She didn't need to read the name next to it to know who it was. She didn't think much of the man in the few times she had delivered him a document. He paid her. He didn't stab her. He showed manners towards her. In her mind that was all it took for her to not look any deeper into the person.

Of course there always was a certain sense of alert surrounding the man. A sense of authority flooded off the man in waves. It was like he knew he had so much control over others and enjoyed it.

She knew it wasn't her place but she did it anyway.

The string attaching the wooden portrait up against the nail was removed as Tabitha gently tugged it off. It was heavier than she expected, her muscles suddenly using more force but she managed to not drop the portrait. She held it up in front of her to her right – Connor in her view on the left.

They really were father and son.

They looked so much like each other. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, same nose and even the same meaty look around the shoulders giving them that buff look.

"Put that down!" Connor barked appearing in front of her in an instant. Her eyes flickered up frightfully at the man. Anger burned in his eyes, his hands were quick to yank the portrait from her hold while he shoved something else in its place.

"I was just looking." Tabitha defended herself weakly, her mind trying to sort through thousands of possibilities as to why the man acted so defensive over the portrait.

"You'll break something." Was his response as he hung the portrait back up, his eyes lingering longer than normal over the detailed crafted item.

"Nice to see you have such great faith in me."

"I've already marked the trade route for you. Do whatever it is that Achilles expects you to do." Connor bluntly replied changing the topic scrappily.

Tabitha looked down at her hands to see that the assassin was right. A trail of ink neatly outlined the route, the substance still damp threatening to stick to her fingers.

"Well I need to know how you intend to approach them. After all, I am here for tactical support. You do all of the dirty work." She tugged on the man's sleeve to get him to stop climbing the stairs.

"With as little chance of being spotted." He replied curtly, prying her hand off his arm before slipping up the stairs – away from the one who caused his pain to resurface.

Tabitha sighed as the man left her view. She didn't know what she did wrong. Was it something she said? Had she insulted the man and gone too far? There were a million questions but only a few answers.

_I'll think about it later._ She reasoned with her frantic mind. She had a plan to come up with.

**AN: Don't forget to review! I'm not getting that many anymore . I love those of you who do review though.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thanks to those of you who review! I answer every single one (apart from those guest reviews because I can't send guest's a message, I read them though!) of them by private messaging because I get soooooo lazy when it comes time to type out all of those confusing and wacky names.**

Four hours, that's all he had to do – that's all he had to survive. Less than a quarter of a full day yet here he was, yanking his hair out over the insane thought of leaving Achilles alone.

"It won't take long..." Tabitha trailed off not fully believing what she had just spoken.

"Even you are unsure." Connor retorted, his voice firm and doused with authority.

"Well..." She defended weakly, fiddling with the hem of her oversized top nervously. Connor had forced her to trade in her bleach white top for one of his own dark brown ones. The assassin had argued stating that she "would be too bright in the dark forest". A rather hypocritical statement coming from someone who paraded around in white and blue. Tabitha didn't bother arguing against the man though. She didn't want to risk getting seen during the small mission.

"He'll be fine." She reassured clasping the man on the back roughly. Her hand instantly went numb followed by the painful prickling of imaginary needles piercing through the palm of her hand.

'_This man is a brick wall!'_ She declared mentally, instantly regretting her actions.

The assassin tensed under her palm, his large muscles bunching together painfully.

"Sorry, I forgot how socially awkward you are." Tabitha sheepishly pet the man on the shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring act but to the large man it only served to inflict pain on his already aching muscles. Sensing the drastic change in atmosphere she snapped her arm back.

"If y-"

"Shh!" He hushed, his hand snapping out in front of him in a stopping motion.

"Y-" Tabitha tried again, trying to get her word in the conversation.

"Shh!" The man interrupted again, this time his hand reaching out towards her preparing to silence the young woman. Funny how he worked. He would use force against someone resulting in it being awkward for them but when it come to a friendly pat on the back he would treat it as some sort of foreign alien.

Tabitha barely caught the man's hand inches from her face as she struggled with it. He wasn't even trying to silence her anymore. He had received the silence he wished for as soon as the young woman saw his hand coming towards her mouth. She roughly pushed his hand back at him which in turn moved an inch from its space.

Tabitha blinked at the arm, it was as still as a statue as it just hovered there like something was holding it up. She followed the arm, her eyes trailing over to the torso of the assassin. He was still – no he wasn't even breathing! Her eyes widened at the man, he had become a living statue in an instant.

She sighed, her tired eyes staring at the man in envy. She couldn't handle losing sleep, just an hour less was enough to make her cranky. She told Achilles this, warned him of her evil morning ways. What does Connor do within the next hour? He wakes her up just as she had fallen into a deep sleep claiming that she 'needed to get ready to deal with the matter at hand'.

_How long ago had he said that?_ She mused, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. _At least an hour. I could have caught up on some sleep if he wasn't so keen on making sure I'm awake._

Tabitha yawned for what felt like the thousand time. Her jaw ached from the stretch but there was nothing to do about it. She stretched, the muscles in her arms popping back into place. She would have grimaced, winced or possibly fret over the fear of her arm popping back out.

But she didn't.

Connor had disappeared.

He was there standing in front of her mimicking a statue. Within the next blink he was gone, a cool breeze only just lapping against the young woman's skin. The blanket of sleep embracing Tabitha fell to the ground. The sleep from her eyes flaked away with a simple blink. She was alert, awake but most importantly... concerned.

Then she heard it. A deep chesty cough was coming from the other room. It was relentless. The victim had only a second to breathe in before another cough forced its way up their throat. It wasn't a dry cough, they weren't choking on anything. It was a 'wet cough' as some would put it. Phlegm dominated the harsh outtake of air, clogging the sinus causing the victim to wheeze back in air. It was a horrible sound. Her heart went out to the victim.

She followed the sound down the hall way until she came upon a door. Not only now could she hear coughing but something else. She paused, hand lingering on the door knob wondering if she really wanted to see what was going on.

"Achilles!" Connor's voice came through, it was muffled but that didn't stop the emotion from being showed. He was panicking, his voice a higher pitch and abnormally loud. That was all it took for Tabitha to turn the handle. She didn't thrust it out like Connor would have done. She didn't barge in. She stood there – she watched.

No one knew of her presence, Achilles was hunched over both hands coiled around his stomach. Connor was by his side a hand on each shoulder as he supported his weight. Achilles stumbled as they rushed over to a chair. He would have collapsed, his frail body tumbling down to the ground if it wasn't for Connor's support.

"I told you to take it easy!" Connor scolded as he lowered the man onto the chair. He was still coughing but at a slower pace.

Achilles didn't reply. He couldn't reply. His breath was instantly filling his lungs before being hacked back out. He did manage to wave a dismissive hand at Connor. A strange old man he was. Even when faced with dire moments he never got out of character. He was still his stern old self who didn't want to be fussed over like a royal guest.

It stayed that way for a few minutes, Achilles slowly recovering. His chest heaving up and down. He was exhausted from the coughing fit. His eyes were droopy as if he was wanting to sleep. Connor was treating it as if he was dying. He was shaking the man whenever he closed his eyes, not too hard but firm enough to cause some sort of reaction.

Tabitha slid in the room gently closing the door behind her. A soft click was the only sound she made but yet the assassin picked up on it. His head snapped in her direction, his arms still supporting Achilles but no longer shaking. No words were said between the two, neither of them had anything to say. Connor looked over her once, his eyes lingering on her expression before he turned back to Achilles – shaking the man much to his displeasure.

"He isn't going to die at this moment, Connor." Tabitha walked towards the man gaining his attention.

"I am not taking the chance." He curtly dismissed her, his tone harsher than usual.

Tabitha had to fight down the anger that bubbled up inside her. She knew he didn't mean it, he was under heavy stress and little sleep. It was simply his bad mood coming into play. She closed her eyes, breathing in through her mouth and out through her nose. It was a small act but it managed to calm her down.

"Achilles is old and needs rest, Connor." She pressed, setting a hand on his shoulder. She winced as soon as her palm touched his material praying that he didn't spin around and over react. He was in a dangerous mood, the fuse to his temper non-existent. One wrong thing and the man would snap releasing the storm that hid beneath his calm exterior.

Connor moved his whole body to the right, his shoulder dipping down before thrusting back up. In one simple movement he had violently shrugged her off and darted away. He was now behind the old man, his hands still placed on Achilles' shoulders. Tabitha was in front of them, her face showing a mixture of emotions. She tried to hide them, to bury them deep within but the assassins knew how to read people – there was no escape.

Hurt was hidden deep within her eyes while the corner of her lips turned down with distaste. Her eye twitched slightly from annoyance giving the impression she was one step to snapping. In truth it felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. No matter how many times she told herself it was simply a bad mood she couldn't help but feel unwanted. When she tried to act nice and understanding she was shot down and reduced to a smouldering ash. She barley supressed a glare aimed at Connor, her eye slightly twitching in the process.

"I'm going to explore." She declared calmly despite the storm brewing within.

"If you do that then we will simply be delayed with the mission." Connor replied, gently pushing Achilles back down as the man tried to stand.

"You've delayed it for more than an hour. I think fair is fair that I delay for another hour or so." She retorted shooting the man down on the spot. She slid out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Is what she speaks of true?" Achilles questioned his student, eyes narrowed dangerously even though he was not looking at the guilty suspect.

"I am not leaving you here by yourself. I shall go and find Ellen. She will take care of you while I am gone."

"Connor!" Achilles shouted at the man as he ran hurried out of the room. He huffed, his aching sides protesting at the action. He couldn't handle how Connor was reacting. It tore his heart into two pieces. If only there was more time... he needed to help Connor and Tabitha in any way possible. He didn't have long left, he was starting to lose track of time, he struggled to form complete sentences without coughing and overall he felt exhausted. His eyes warily glanced around the room. He was going through the book Connor had pulled down before the sudden fit took over his system. If only he could get over to the desk... he would be able to do one last thing.

Connor screeched to halt as he rounded the corner, a cloud of rubble rising beneath his feet.

"Sorry." He apologised quickly noticing how the storm of dirt kicked up at their face. They stumbled back, hands swatting the air vigorously. He would have bowled the person right into the creek if he didn't stop in time. Ellen was busy measuring a client so he had to make do with who he had. He knew Prudence would be busy tending to their young boy, Hunter. The tavern was always busy, the flow of customers only stopping early morning meaning Corrine would not be available. The only option he had left was Myriam.

He clasped their upper arm to stabilise them while walking past. He had to hurry. He needed to find someone to watch after Achilles, find Tabitha then go off on the mission. The convoy would be further ahead in the route by now. It didn't matter much though, the later they were shorter distance it would be to arrive. On another hand it would cause for more problems. No longer could he simply intercept with Tabitha hanging back telling him a best route. He would need a distraction – one Tabitha would not be willing to play.

Green orbs met brown. The hand gently clasp around their forearm tightened to a firm grip. Not painful but tight enough for no escape. He learnt his lesson last time he dragged her along with him.

"Least you said sorry." She muttered not bothering to fight against him. In a way she was glad they stumbled across each other. It saved her time for finding the man later. "Where are you going anyway?" She asked as she fell into step next to him. They weren't leaving yet, she could sense it. Connor wasn't wearing his usual weapons; in fact the only weapons he was wearing were simply a tomahawk along with the usual hidden blades.

"I am finding someone to look after Achilles." He responded letting her go completely. She wasn't a prisoner nor was she his enemy, it would simply be disrespectful to drag her around like that. His mother raised him better and he knew it.

Tabitha watched his arm fall down to his side with amazement. She didn't look directly at it but rather stared at it from the corner of her eye. It was surreal how one simply action made all the difference to the situation. Tabitha didn't feel like she was being forced to something but rather the opposite. For the first time in years she felt helpful. Even though she knew very little of the reason behind the mission she still felt helpful.

"You know he doesn't fear death, right?" Tabitha questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes." He responded not missing a beat.

"Why doesn't he?" She blurted, wondering if she had over stepped her boundaries. It was strange to her. The idea of simply accepting death and letting it take you away. To leave everything behind and hope for the best that it carries on. She wouldn't have the guts to accept death, if something were to jump out and possibly end her life she would scream, fight back and possibly take its life rather than her own.

"He's an assassin at heart. All his life he's been prepared to fight. Dying in battle is simply something that stuck with him throughout the years..." He trailed off for no reason. The information stuck on his tongue formed no words.

"And..."

Connor sent her a sideways glance. "He lost his wife and his son."

The words struck a chord in Connor, hidden emotion spilling onto his face. It was only for a second. One small blink and you would have missed the entire thing. His face wasn't even facing Tabitha but she managed to see it.

His eyes were full of pain, the grief overwhelming. It was like he had lost everyone he loved... it was true. He had lost his mother, his father, his childhood friend and now his mentor. Sure, he still had the residents but none of them shared such a strong bond with him like Achilles. There would be no way to replace the holes in his heart. There was no way to replace them. He just hid them. Over time a few had mended. Nightmares of his mother burning before his eyes no longer plagued his sleep. For every regret of his father there was a self-compliment for taking down Charles Lee. His childhood friend still haunted him though. The man who he had grown up with, the boy he saved from drowning. He died by his hand all because of corruption and lies.

Tabitha blinked.

The mask had been repaired.

His neutral expression over powered all the other emotions. Like the icing on the cake it hid the contents. The burned, wonky and over whipped insides hid from the peering eye. One would take a glance at it. They would see the icing and think nothing more. They would not know what lay beneath it. A weird way to put it but it severs the exact point.

"Stay here." Connor spoke shattering her train of thought.

Tabitha complied not really wanting to meet someone new. Her mind was clouded enough with information and personal thoughts. A frown worked its way on her face, there was simply too much going on. It was bad enough for her and she didn't even have a fraction of the problems that Connor had to deal with. Achilles's time was running out, there was no denying it. It would be the hammer to his heart. She didn't know how he would respond, no one could predict.

She did know that it would truly test the man.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Connor asked appearing at Tabitha's side in an instant. She was lost in her thoughts for much longer than she thought.

"S-Sword?" She stammered both from surprise and not liking where the conversation was going.

"Do you know how to use one?" Connor pressed, an answer vitally important.

"No. I told you I don't fight." She cleared her throat, trying to cover up her previous stammer.

"Then why did you have a gun?"

"That wasn't actually mine. I just used it to intimidate you. Well- tried to at least."

"But you know how to load one." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. The tone of his voice said it all.

"Actually, I don't. That gun wasn't even loaded. If you looked hard enough you would have noticed that."

"You were on the roof. Do-"

"There was a ladder."

Just like that all of Connor's expectations of Tabitha vanished. She couldn't defend herself, she didn't know how to load a gun nor did she possess any skills in running.

"You are telling me that you are practically useless in combat?" He sighed, regretting the moment he even saw her in the crowd.

"No, not practically. I am useless in combat." She corrected him despite knowing it wasn't the best thing to do.

"Bu-"

"I excel in thievery my friend but in a different manner to most. I don't walk around cutting pockets. I plan, get a group together, and steal from houses during the middle of the night. I'm simply the support. I help them, I get paid everyone is happy. Even the people that are stolen from. Only a few things are taken. We don't go ruining their lives forever."

_So she has strong morals._ Connor mused as he listened to her story.

"So what are you meant to do then?" Connor asked, his tone of annoyance hiding his general curiosity.

"Hide in a bush and pray for your survival?" She responded meekly, not knowing the real answer.

"Have you ridden a horse before?"

"Yes, I have ridden a horse before. A few times but I can avoid a tree if that's what you're asking." She couldn't help but let a snarky tone take over her tone. It was simply too tempting.

"Trained horses can avoid a tree without the help of a rider."

"Thank you, Connor. I really wanted my self-esteem to fall so low." She huffed following the now walking man.

"Why would you want your self-esteem low? That doesn't make any sense."

Tabitha didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his response. Was he really so oblivious to the use of sarcasm? _He was raised by Achilles. That man wouldn't have tolerated sarcasm._

"I didn't mean it like that." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Then how did you mean it?" He pressed, wanting to know why she had said such a ridiculous thing

"I'll explain it to you later." Tabitha dismissed the curios man with a wave of her hand. "Did you find the person who you were looking for?"

"No." He replied slowly, drawing out his words. "I left a note. She will be back soon."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She is a huntress for the homestead. Without her help there wouldn't be enough food and provisions to go around for everyone."

A sly smirk slowly spread on Tabitha's lips. She knew how to get back at the man for shrugging her arm off so rudely.

"Sounds like your type of woman, huh?" She would have nudged the man if there wasn't the chance that he would over react and twist her arm off. The verbal poke deemed good enough in her books.

"My type of woman?" Connor echoed unaware of the meaning behind it.

"You know. Your 'type'." She repeated, her fingers indenting in the air.

"I do not know my 'type.'" Connor responded, he too doing quotation marks. Although he didn't' understand the true meaning of it he decided to do it. After all if he didn't it could have meant something completely different... right?

"So you don't even know what you are into?"

"I do not understand where you are going with this conversation."

"You know... your type! Everyone has their own type."

"My type of what?!" He exasperated, confused with her outlandish ways.

"Your type!" She cheekily responded. The man was too innocent for his own good.

"For the last time I do not get what you mean by my 'type'!"

"Well how am I meant to know your 'type'?" She teased, "Everyone has their own preferences."

"What are your preferences then?" He huffed showing his annoyance.

"If I tell you then you might get the crazy idea that we have the same preferences. That would just break the logic of 'type' completely." She grinned at the assassin glad to have gotten some emotion out of him. Tabitha was a sneaky one. She wasn't as sneaky as an assassin. She wasn't able to morph into the shadows but she certainly knew how to aggravate someone when needed. It wasn't healthy to pent up your emotions so why not help Connor out by making him release some? He wasn't getting too annoyed, besides it was taking his mind off Achilles.

Thus continued their talk about 'types' as they walked to the homestead manor. Odd looks were shot their way by some of the sailor but Connor didn't notice. He was too busy dealing with Tabitha twisting his words against him.

They only stopped debating when they arrived at the manor. Connor walked inside to get his equipment while she stayed outside enjoying the fresh air.

It was a moment of peace...

A moment of peace before the storm rained down.

**AN: Okaaaay so I had originally planned for this chapter to be them actually doing the mission but well... I don't know what happened. Stuff happened.**

**Yay, character development!**

**Foreshadowing is in there. Hint, hint.**

**Next chapter the rreeaall stuff starts. Sorry about that I guess I just got a little bit side tracked.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I haven't been playing Xbox or any games in a while so I recently brought Dragons Dogma and wooooooooooow I can't wait for it to arrive. Looks like such a good game :D Anyone played it before? **

**On another note, enjoy! **

"I am not doing that!" Tabitha hissed glaring daggers at the pestering man.

"If you do not then how are we meant to get the documents?" He retorted trying his best to not raise his voice.

"Use your assassin skills. I am not being the distraction because they'll kill me on sight!"

"Shh!" It was his turn to hiss his eyes widening from sheer panic coursing through his veins. If they heard him, even a single snap of a twig would burst his cover endangering both of their lives.

"Can't you just be all sneaky?" She asked, desperate to take the spot light of herself.

"To maximise my chances of being undetected they need to be distracted." He spoke shooting the near hysterical young woman a pointed look.

"Then throw a rock! Do a bird call! Do whatever it is you would do on your own. I'm here for tactical support not to be a part of the tactic!" She hissed wishing she could yell until her face turned a raw red.

"By being up close I'm sure it will help you in your tactics." He spoke dryly one step away from being done with her frustrating ways.

The duo didn't speak for the next couple of minutes. They were too busy fuming at each other wishing their presence would just vanish into thin air.

"If you're going to strike now would be the time." Tabitha spoke shattering the silence.

Connor was taken aback by her sudden input, an eyebrow raised in her direction.

Tabitha didn't even glance in his direction. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

A convoy of soldiers dressed in blue paraded along the dirt road. The large caravans were guarded sloppily with the majority of the guards being at the front, leaving a few stragglers to protect the back. It was impossible to see what was in them, a curtain of dark material shielding the inside contents from dust.

"The ones lingering along the back have spread out enough so that they're just out of each other's vision. Take them out quickly, check the inside and if it isn't in there move forward to the next." The young woman uttered being careful to not raise her voice.

"That is basic information but I cannot simply do that." He responded grimly realising just how dire the situation was turning. _Perhaps she was right._ He mused. _I shouldn't have delayed as much as I did._

"Why not?"

"One of the men is a Templar. I am not exactly unknown to them."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't go around parading your symbol and wearing bright colours." She retorted sending the man a sideways look doing her best to ignore the scowl he sent her way. "On a different note, he's that one."

"What makes you think that?" The assassin replied following the imaginary line projected from her finger.

"He's directly in-between both of the caravans." She replied curtly inching closer. Connor had to restrain himself from tugging her back – fearful that she would step on a branch. She wasn't agile, graceful or swift. He was a hawk, the predator picking off unsuspecting targets while she was a domestic house cat, sitting, waiting, watching their owners learning the times when to howl for food.

"How is that a giveaway?" He asked, flicking on the vision he possessed. He couldn't see the man directly but what he could see was enough to verify what Tabitha had spoken. A cluster of red lines dragged along the road, ending at the feet of the correct persona. One was different, the trail not red but rather a gold – his target.

"He's standing between the caravans – a rather odd placing for someone who is to simply ward of bandits and feral animals. He's guarding something. It could be in the front caravan but it could also be a trick." She tried to move forward but she couldn't, a hand latched onto her boot holding her in place.

"If you poke your head out it will be cut off without a second thought."

"That's really encouraging considering you want to me run out there being a distraction." Tabitha muttered but retreated back into the safety of the bush despite her sour tone.

"It is as you say, the time to strike."

Connor moved too fast for her mid-air hand, her fingers just touching the fabric of his robes before he was gone – already up the trunk of a tree. The young woman stumbled forward barley catching herself before her face planted on the ground. He was holding up her foot balancing her without even knowing it. When he let go quickly she wasn't prepared and tumbled over resulting in her now laying back first on the damp ground. _At least I'm not wearing my cloak._ She thought positively. If that had soaked up all the mud she would be furious for days and annoy Connor until he bought a new one.

She sighed, a long stream of air exhaling from her mouth. There was nothing to do now apart from wait.

...

Connor carefully lowered himself on the branch, his feet moving gracefully along the slippery surface. The downpour of rain earlier that day wasn't making his job any easier but at least his clothes had dried out t making him feel warm again.

With three long strides he was halfway there, soaring through the air while his hands extended out above his flying form. When the branch came into contact with his calloused hands he was ready, hauling himself up quickly before slipping away into the trunk of the large tree – safe from peering eyes.

The rhythm of taps created a chorus made entirely from the horses hooves. It covered up the pitiful groan, the sudden expel of air as a thin wire latched around the guards throat. No longer was the weapon rope, something that could be cut easily. He upgraded it so wire, a more efficient method of dealing with his targets.

As soon as the man stopped squirming he uncrossed his arms, the knot behind the man's neck falling apart loosely. He grunted slightly as he shuffled back along the branch – the body trapped beneath it being pulled along. No one noticed the sudden disappearance of their comrade. His body was among the foliage of the forest.

He wasn't dead – the man was an innocent. He may have taken Connor life given the chance but when there was a chance to do something without killing then Connor was all for it. That's the main difference between the assassins and the Templars. One side gets caught up in minimizing the damage while the other gets carried away.

With a flick of his wrist the wire came snapping back. The weapon's main function was to pierce through the flesh, the jagged edges getting caught forcing the victim to snap back when the wire is pulled upon.

There was a less deadly use for it too.

Both sides were sharp and slim but most importantly both sides were significantly heavier than the wire and curved. If one were to throw an end and let it wrap around something it would come back. A deadly manoeuvre which could easily kill the wielder if not within trained hands.

Connor jumped from the branch landing heavily on the ground beneath. The guard spun around, his sword being drawn from the sheath.

He was too slow for the trained assassin.

A simple dodge was all it took for a clumsy kick to be brushed away like dust. The guard blinked missing the fist as it struck the side of his jaw brutally. Connor caught his body before it fell and heaved it over his shoulder. It was difficult for the man to crouch with someone who was heavier than a normal person slouched over his shoulder. He sucked it up and trudged on, rolling it down the small hill silently. If he was lucky the wildlife wouldn't get to them before he could move them somewhere safer, protecting them before they awoke.

He sprung from his spot, becoming a white blur to the untrained eye. A tan guard turned around, his greasy black hair smacking against the owners face harshly. Connor's eyes widened, a picture of Charles Lee flickering across his mind. He pushed it away, burning it and dumping the ashes in the sea. Charles Lee was dead, his blade ended the lifelong goal. The fear felt so real, the dose of adrenaline enough for his blade to spring from its sheath. He hesitated, the only movement being the small rise and fall of his chest.

After what seemed like a year the man turned back around, the pondering thoughts of his comrades dismissed quickly. The less of them there were the more they would get paid individually. Connor didn't spring from the bushes, he think about his next move. He stood there breathing heavily, wide eyes his face scrunched up in pain. His hand shot down towards the scar that lay on his stomach. It felt like he had been punched, instantly becoming winded.

Nothing had touched him, not even the tree he was hiding behind.

_Why does it hurt so much?! _ He panicked, his calm composure shattering away. His feet moved for him, dragging his aching form behind a boulder where he crouched massaging his side helplessly. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain. It's times like this where he felt useless, unable to stop his own problems.

His foot collided with a stone, the force sending it flying.

Flying straight toward the Templar.

A stone dropped in his stomach, uncontrollable bile rose. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't even know the stone was there! One moment of weakness and everything falls apart. He's just human. He isn't a highly functioning machine. Human's make mistakes, they learn, but sometimes some don't repeating the same until their life ends.

Is he allowed to be human – to make mistakes? Sometimes it doesn't feel like he is... being alienated by the very society he works to protect. He doesn't complain like he used to, he doesn't whine asking why he should do something that no one will recognise him for. He likes to be unknown, the shadows protecting him from the judging eyes of others. Simply because he has a different culture deems him a 'savage'. His skin darker than the rest somehow means that he is different.

They judge him yet he's a bigger man than they will ever be.

Everything good he has done, all the lives he has saved. The lives he's been forced to take still haunt him. A mixture of good and bad but yet no matter how hard he tries, how much he sweats and bleeds the bad takes control of the wheel steering bad luck and problems in his path.

Sometimes he feels like he's destined to suffer so some may live happily.

_This is not the time nor the place._ He mused standing taller. _These thoughts are trivial and could get me killed. If I have to fight, then I fight. Two lives are safe which is better than none._

A high pitch wail caused flocks of birds to flight in fright. Connor could have sworn it sounded like Tabitha...

Curiously he peered from the trunk of the tree, the fire raging on his side drowned until it was only but a small simmer.

_What is she doing?! _Where his first thoughts closely followed by. _Is she insane?_

Tabitha's arms were wrapped around the midsection of the supposed Templar, her grip tight while her feet entangled with theirs.

"Help me!" She blubbered, "Wolves!"

Connor's brown furrowed. _There were no signs of wolves._ He took in her appearance, her hair frizzed, clothes caked in mud with a boot missing somewhere in the forest. There was no blood, no true sign of an attack. _It is but an act._

"Where?" The guard in the very front asked, the horses halting by his side as he signalled to the driver.

"Over there!" She managed to say between professional sobs, her hand pointing in the opposite direction of Connor.

"Check it out. They could serve as a problem. You there," the man pointed at the Templar still in Tabitha's grasp, "stay with the girl."

_Girl?!_ She thought outraged, her grip tightening in restraint.

One by one the men moved to the right side of the convoy leaving Tabitha and the Templar on the left – closer to Connor.

"Thank you so much. You're a hero." She praised forcing the man to walk backwards while she walked into him.

"Just doing my job, Miss." He responded, clearing his throat professionally. They turned, Tabitha facing the woods now while the man embraced her back. Connor noticed her lips turning up in distaste, her expression visible as her chin rested awkwardly on his shoulder. She recovered quickly, fake tears streaming from her eyes as he pulled away.

"Have a seat. Wouldn't want to fall over now, would we?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back until she came into contact with the floor of the wooden caravan. _He is kind for a Templar._ Connor mused moving closer to the duo, darting from tree to tree while the remaining soldiers were focused on looking for the 'wolves'.

"Thank you." The young woman replied scrambling up the gap, forcing the veil to part.

Things were quiet as Tabitha got comfortable, her eyes taking in the man's features.

He was one of average height just taller than Tabitha herself. Sandy short hair stopped just before his eyes, the wind giving it a scruffy look. Bright blue eyes outlined his face – the slightly round stricter giving the man a cute look. His attire was still the classic blue and white patriot, a musket slung over his shoulder loaded and ready to fire. He looked like a common man who protected his country. The war may have been over but the attire hadn't changed much. If anything more flags were being waved around in celebration.

"What's your name?" Tabitha questioned distracting the man while Connor worked his way closer. It was taking more time that she expected having the avoid every branch, bush and stone considering there was no longer sound to cover up the small rustles.

"Lawrence." He replied, his gaze resting on the young woman. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Tabitha." She answered not seeing the need to hide her name.

"So Tabitha," he started smoothly, "what exactly are you doing out here?"

"I was collecting flowers for a friends wedding but I lost track of where I was. T-then _they _came. I would have died if I didn't throw my boot. It's ripped to shreds now." She laughed dryly, a hollow sound sending a chill down Lawrence's spine.

"Better a mere shoe than a life."

"Yeah..." She shivered unable to understand why he was being so nice. _Aren't Templars supposed to be mean, grouchy and violent?_ "I'm sorry to cause you trouble."

Lawrence laughed hoping to light up the mood. "A strange thing to say considering you were screaming for help a minute ago."

"I-I panicked." She stammered forcing a flush to redden her cheeks. She was acting like a school girl not the independent, calculating and strong persona who wouldn't ask for help unless it was killing her.

"It's quite alright. The wolves might have attacked the horses. It's actually a good thing you came out screaming. If not I'm afraid to say you might be in the same position as that boot of yours."

"You think so?" She asked dumbly doing her best to keep her gaze on Lawrence and not on the assassin right behind the man.

"Ye-"

The hilt of the sword struck the back of his head rendering him unconscious before he hit the ground.

"I don't think he's a Templar." Tabitha jumped from her sitting position.

"It could just be a mask."

"I don't see the insignia on him. Do you?"

"We'll check later. Grab the box and come down the hill. Make it quick, the guards are starting to come back."

The young woman bit her tongue before a string of questioned unleashed. There was one she was dying to know the answer for. _If they're secret organisations then why do they have their symbols everywhere? It defeats the purpose!_

The 'box' as Connor has called it was no box at all. It was a small chest, the wood stripped and polished so that it gleamed even in the heavy shadows. Tabitha knew it was the one she needed instantly. The large padlock spoke for it all. She quickly grabbed the chest stumbling under its weight.

"Get down the hill, under the rock next to that man." Connor spoke taking her by surprise. She scowled at the trained assassin, handing him the box quickly before taking off to the cover. The duo had just ducked behind the rock when an alarming shout caught everyone attention.

"I found a dead body!"

Tabitha's head snapped to Connor as fast as her frail neck would allow. She glared shaking her head in disappointment.

Connor shook his head furiously in retaliation, dragging Lawrence under the large rock. It acted like a small cave - most likely a nest to some of the wild animals in the area.

"Wait, he's alive!" The shouted again, relief thickly glazing their words.

The young woman stopped glaring but didn't make any move to apologise. If he hadn't of been so clumsy and kicked the pebble she wouldn't have had to interact.

The assassin said nothing as he scooped Lawrence under one arm and tucked the small chest under his other. A crease worked its way onto Tabitha's forehead. _What is he doing? Is he going to carry them? He didn't even as for help! Then again, _she mused, _I don't think I could carry either without stumbling._

Connor took off wordlessly, his pace slow compared to his usual long strides. Tabitha stayed behind him, a backup plan already formed in her head. _If he drops something then I can pick it up quickly. If they spot us – even for a simple glance—then we'll be running away from them for the rest of the day._

"How far do we have to run?" Tabitha panted, the sole of her bare foot growing sore.

"We can stop now." He slowed down, his eyes set on the tall grass next to a pond.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" She questioned taking the man by surprise.

The assassin didn't respond as he set Lawrence on the damp grass.

"I take that as a no?"

"You said it yourself that it is unwise to simply assume things."

"Then you actually do know where we are?"

Connor looked around, his eyes quickly flicking to the large stone structure tower above all the trees. "No, but what I do know is that the homestead is that way." He replied pointing at the cliff.

"You're telling me we have to walk there?"

"Yes."

"Aren't there wild animals around there?"

"Bears usually roam the lake beneath where we will be walking."

"..."

"Wolves also prowl on the roads. We are rather lucky there are no signs of a pack around this area."

"..."

"The foxes might try to bite-"

"Just, stop. Please." Tabitha interrupted sending him a distressed look. They rode by horse to the location but sent them back. Connor's reasoning was that 'they would give away our position' thus meaning a long walk home.

"I don't think he's a Templar." Tabitha voiced her thoughts. "If he was he wouldn't have even let me touch him."

"All Templars are the same." He sneered, his voice laced with ounces of venom.

Tabitha looked at Connor from the corner of her eyes.

"Such as Haytham?" She pressed daringly.

The young women pretended to not notice how his head snapped in her direction. She simply remained looking out into the distance, her gaze flickering from tree to tree.

"Not everyone is the same, Connor." She chided gently. "If you truly do not regret killing him then you wouldn't have snatched the portrait from me."

"How does that relate to any of this?" He growled - a warning for her to stop the topic.

"You treat it like a gem."

"It's just a portrait." He argued back, his grip on the unconscious Lawrence becoming brutal.

"Be gentle with him Connor. If you want to be any different from them you will treat him with respect. Besides," she continued, "it would be wise to check him thoroughly. I have a sneaking suspicion he is not who we think he is but rather someone much more important."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" He demanded, his tone rising an octave.

"Think of it Connor. Was there ever a time Achilles told you something bluntly?"

"Yes." He replied not missing a beat.

"Relating to missions." She quickly added sensing his agitated mood. There was no doubt Achilles had pointed out his flaws, it's a process needed when going through training.

Connor let go of Lawrence and pushed the chest towards her. He didn't have a response.

She was right and they both knew it.

Tabitha supressed a victorious smile grabbing the chest and studying it. Maybe she could pick the lock despite a very small amount of experience...

Little did the two know of the shock and sorrow plaguing the residents of the homestead.

The storm had arrived striking its target.

**AN: Don't forget to review if you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who added this to their alert system and have cookie if you reviewed! I respond to all of them privately now and if I forget I'm sorry! Sometimes I miss them because it doesn't tell you what ones you have and haven't responded to.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: Annnd I'm back! Here's the next chappie! Thanks to those of you who added this story to your list, reviewed or just read it overall xD I love you.**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you sure it's safe?" Tabitha queried cautiously waving a small stick over the large boulder.

"If it was not that stick would have been shot by now, taking you along with it."

"If that's meant to reassure me it hasn't." She muttered grimly dropping the said stick and crawling towards the duo.

"Why are you crawling?"

"Precautions." Was the response he received, the young woman shrugging off his mild confusion with ease. "Did you find anything?"

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Then I was right!" She beamed, grinning ear to ear. "He isn't a Templar."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Connor shot her down effectively knocking her back down to reality. "The only true answers we'll receive are from his mouth."

"What if he lies?"

"Then he's a Templar."

"I lied but I'm not a Templar." Tabitha muttered. It's not like she wanted to banter with the man she just didn't want an innocent life lost among a war he wasn't involved in.

Connor scowled at the young woman. "You were the enemy."

"Were? Ah it warms my heart to know that you no longer hate me." She retorted cheekily, a hand reaching out to pinch his cheek.

He slapped it away as his scowl deepened. "Soldiers can appear in the span of a minute. Unless you want to die I recommend you stay as look out."

Connor watched Tabitha as her eyes flicked from tree to tree, her grin wavering into a grim line.

"Why can't you do it?" Tabitha asked confused as to why she had to.

"Someone has to look after him." The assassin retorted gently prodding Lawrence with his boot.

"What's stopping me from doing it?" She firmly asked despite already knowing the answer. _He's stopping me from doing it. _ She mused. _Most likely thinks his assassin powers over whelm mine._

He shot her a warning look. "It is safer if I do."

"He won't attack." Tabitha reasoned truly believing her own words. "He didn't see either of us attacking him. Maybe we could trick him into thinking we're the good guys."

"There's a chance he could be the Templar Achilles spoke of." Connor challenged, brown eyes clashing with emerald.

"With your outfit he is bound to flip out the moment he wakes up." She shot back barley restraining another insult before it slipped between her lips. "That is only if he's a Templar though."

"What makes you so different?" He almost growled but controlled his temper before it got the better of him.

"Well for one I'm a female." She smirked deviously. "You do know the difference between male and female right? No? Here let me demonstrate." True to her words she grabbed nearby stick and aimed it at his chest.

"You have man pecks. I ha-"

"I know the difference!" He snapped, yanking the twig right out of her hands.

"Alright then we're making progress." She recovered smoothly. "Now we know who's male and female how about we move onto personalities. You're socially awkward, somewha-"

"Socially awkward?" He echoed the words, the end of his sentence rising with curiosity.

"Yeah, socially awkward." She affirmed scooting closer. "Want an example?"

"Yes." The oblivious assassin missed the feline grin that spread across Tabitha's face. Now was the time to make up for all the crap he gave her before.

"Hold Lawrence in front of you so that his head faces yours."

"What?"

"Do you want to know what socially awkward means or not?" She pressed hoping he wouldn't back out now.

Connor did as she asked but there was a slight flaw to the plan which was only noticed the moment Tabitha kicked into gear. She leaped from her crouching position and slammed her body weight into poor Lawrence. The young woman barley contained a squeal of delight as Lawrence's mass went flying forward. Connor reeled back protecting his hug virginity.

What she didn't account for was the effect this would have on Lawrence.

The harmless prank was enough to snap Lawrence from his unconscious mind, his eyes snapping open widening with every still second.

Perhaps if Connor wasn't holding Lawrence by the scruff of his jacket then the soldier wouldn't have launched himself at the large man, his training kicking in.

Tabitha felt useless as she watched the two men scuffle. It was obvious Connor was holding back, he didn't even attack the man but rather settled for dodging. Time seemed to stop as Lawrence kicked away from Connor, his smaller form allowing him to duck under his grasping hand.

"Woah, easy boys!" Tabitha jumped in between them before another fight could occur. The last thing she wanted was to let Connor get his hands on the man. If he did Lawrence might just end up with a black eye. He didn't look like the type of man to give in easily, Lawrence would resist and Connor would ultimately use force.

Connor's eyes didn't move, they were glued on the uniformed man in front of him. He stepped forward, closer to Tabitha, ready to intervene is Lawrence made the fatal idea of attacking the young woman.

"What was the meaning of that?!" Connor hissed low enough for only her to hear.

Tabitha blinked once before the daunting realisation hit her.

This was all her fault. Lawrence woke up because of her actions. The said woman opened her mouth to reply but by then Lawrence has beat her to it.

"What is going on here?" Lawrence asked coolly, his composure securely bolted in place. He wasn't exactly looking at Connor with glee but nor was he glaring.

"It's a big misunderstanding." Tabitha dismissed any paranoid thoughts with the wave of a hand secretly motioning for Connor to ease off with a hand behind her back.

Lawrence's gaze shifted to Tabitha, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You're the woman from before."

"That I am." Tabitha replied folding her hands across her chest. "We'd rather avoid any more trouble so if you could just look a little less -how shall I put this- ready?" She frowned not liking the word that slipped between her lips. "It would be greatly appreciated."

Lawrence didn't do as she asked as his gaze flickered back to Connor who remained in a fighting stance, one foot in front of the other with a fist drawn back.

"That applies to you too." She turned around shooting the assassin a challenging look.

Connor hesitantly did as she asked drawing his limbs back to his body while he stood tall. What Lawrence and Tabitha didn't notice was how his hand rested close to his pistol ready for use if the time should arise.

"Now that we're no longer going to kill each other," Tabitha spoke gaining both of their attention. "how about we have a talk."

"So there is something you want." Lawrence affirmed his suspicions as his hand subconsciously went to the holster on his back. His fingers met air instead of the cool metal of his gun. The duo weren't stupid enough to leave his weapons close to him.

"The only reason we would want something is if you're hiding something." Tabitha retorted verbally trapping the man in a corner. Connor had to restrain the slight twitch of his lips, proud that Tabitha was doing well in the situation. She may not know how to fight but she has her way when it comes to wit.

"You won't get this 'something' you're looking for." Traces of panic and confusion seeped into the man's voice but his stern expression didn't waver.

"So there is a 'something' that you hold." The young woman mused shooting a specific look to Connor.

The assassin nodded as he stepped forward towering over the average height man. "If you are a Templar then now is the time to confess."

"I don't understand what you mean by 'Templar'." The man firmly retorted watching the assassins movements cautiously. One wrong move by either of them and a fight was sure to break out.

"Stop lying." Connor accused playing along with the plan. Tabitha knew something, the look told him that much, all she needed was a little bit of time.

"Why don't you explain these 'Templars' to me." Lawrence pressed standing as tall as he could.

"How about you sit down and explain your situation, Mr Seymour." Like a hammer taken to a pane of glass his composure shattered away upon hearing his name. His head snapped to Tabitha who stood behind Connor dangling a pile of documents by the string which bound the pages together.

"You planned this." He accused without raising his voice. He didn't need to for the sheer panic was crystal clear. "You were the distraction while he snuck up behind me."

"I thought you said he wasn't a Templar?" Connor trapped Tabitha in an unwavering gaze.

"He isn't." She retorted throwing the documents carelessly at the large man. "He's an assassin – well 'retired' assassin."

"I would like to keep it that way too." Lawrence challenged the threat prominent in his voice.

"Hey, hey, hey don't look at me like that!" Tabitha retaliated not liking how the blame was put on her. "He was the one who hit you over the head."

"You're the one who figured it out." Was his response as he crossed his arms neatly over his chest, mimicking her stance.

"It has all the information here." Connor piped up, his eyes remaining on the paper as he read it out. "'Was found mortally wounded on the side of a road. A soldier proceeded to bring him in potentially saving his life. Lawrence continued to work to pay off his debt where he remains today'." Connor summed up the information scanning it quickly. English wasn't his first language but he knew it to the same standard as others. Achilles made sure he understood the language clearly, it was the first obstacle to overcome.

"You were wounded from some sort of fight." Tabitha voiced her thoughts looking at the man like he was a puzzle.

To her he was. She had an overwhelming urge to figure him out, what he was doing and what happened. They already knew why he was acting as a soldier.

"If this is going to turn into some sort of interrogation then your hopes best be low." He threatened again not trusting any of them. The girl looked harmless enough but he could tell just by glancing at Connor that he would be a force to reckon with.

"What happened to the nice Lawrence who comforted me?" She teased hoping to get some sort of reaction from the man. Connor was easy to agitate, talk about certain things and prod his long enough and he would snap yelling but never using violence unless a fight occurred. So far Lawrence seemed like a sturdy man who could handle pressure with a tight composure.

"If you're accusing me of acting you're wrong." He retorted shifting his weight to his other foot.

"I never said I was." Tabitha replied innocently. "No use just standing around. Come, sit." She finished motioning to a rock on the ground. It wasn't a seat but it would do.

"What makes you think I trust you?" He asked stepping back ever so slightly.

Connor didn't say anything but sent a warning look at Tabitha. Connor wouldn't of looked at her however if he understood what was going on in her mind.

"Well you haven't ran away. If you can't tell from the parading insignia over there," she pointed at Connor, "he's an assassin so technically we're your allies."

"Tabitha!" Connor shouted in alarm. So much for being discrete about who they are.

"I could tell from the way he fights." Lawrence eyed Connor keenly, blue eyes clashing with brown.

"I told you to stop wearing obvious clothing." The young woman chided, a smug smirk taking over her lips. "Are we going to have a friendly conversation or not?"

"From the way he's looking at me I suppose there is no other alternative."

"Oh don't mind him." Tabitha reassured assuming he was talking about Connor. "He's just socially awkward."

Connor didn't know whether to feel confused, annoyed or insulted at her words. He went with annoyed considering the stunt she pulled minutes ago.

Lawrence understood her words clearly. He might have even raised an eyebrow or chuckled if he wasn't so paranoid about the situation. It was rather fishy. Two proposed assassin showing up out of nowhere, knocking him out then awakening and having them say they want to 'talk'. It made sense to Tabitha why he was taking precautions. Connor however had his mind set that Lawrence was hiding something.

Cautiously Lawrence made his way over to the spot and sat down making sure he was a reasonable distance away from Connor. To him Tabitha wasn't a problem, it confused him as to why she was even with the man but he spoke nothing of it as his blue eyes bore in her emerald expectantly waiting for her to say something. She was the talker of the two that much was clear.

"So what's your story?" The young woman asked casually plopping down on the ground in front of him.

Lawrence eyed the muddy ground and the exposed skin on Tabitha. _Why did she offer me the rock when she could have taken it?_ He mused, his brows creasing together. _She's treating me like a guest rather than a prisoner. _

"I assume you opened the chest?" He asked although it was more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah."

"Yes." Connor and Tabitha both replied, their voices entwining.

"Then you know of the contents."

"Stop dragging this out." Tabitha responded, almost whining at his slow pace. There were some questions nagging at the back of her mind. "There were documents regarding you and some other soldier."

"That other soldier is my brother." He responded scowling at a stick on the ground. Tabitha noticed how his hands clenched until his knuckles turned a ghastly white. Something was obviously on between the two.

Tabitha decided to point this out.

"I take it you don't share a lovingly bond then?" Her words came out sarcastically against her intentions.

"No, we don't." He spoke curtly, his hands relaxing until they returned to the sun kissed colour. "I was trying to get that chest."

"So technically we did you a favour?" Tabitha raised a brow turning around to retrieve the drama causing object.

Tabitha missed it when Lawrence looked up, his eyes glazed over in an unreadable emotion.

Unreadable to Tabitha but clear as day to Connor.

Connor took her spot but crouched, not willing to give away the upper hand. Blue eyes clashed with brown, a silent discussion engaging behind the young woman's back.

"Why exactly did you want the chest?" Tabitha asked, her voice muffled as it was aimed at the ground. "I can understand it for privacy but it seems that something else is going on."

"It isn't just for privacy." He answered, his eyes flickering to the scar resting on Connor's face.

"Then what is it for?" The young woman pressed, agitation dousing her words. _He just keeps dragging this out._

"Information on his brother." Connor pitched in hitting the head of the nail on the first go.

"I thought it would be something like that." She uttered finally done with stuffing all the documents back in the chest.

"Then why didn't you mention it?" Connor retorted. He just didn't understand her. Tabitha would say something, give her opinion even if it's not wanted but others she would bite back her words making sure no one heard her.

"I wasn't sure." She spoke dropping the heavy chest at Lawrence's feet. "I didn't want to make any assumptions."

"Isn't it your job to make assumptions?" Connor pressed. He could feel the nervousness radiating from Lawrence despite how hard the soldier tried to hide it. A small debate would be enough to shatter the tension and show that they are living, breathing and functioning human beings rather than cold hearted killers.

Tabitha scowled at Connor. "There is a difference between assumptions and well thought through plans."

"It seems you have a hard time understanding which is which."

It seemed surreal to Lawrence as he watched the chaos unfold before him.

"I'd like to see you try!" She barked kicking a pebble at Connor. She didn't expect for it to soar through the air, striking his temple with enough force for a red mark to appear instantly.

A brief moment of silence spilled throughout the small area before the realisation hit the young woman.

She just signed her death wish.

"You were meant to dodge that!" She panicked instantly darting behind Lawrence.

"It seems you are actively trying to attack me!" He growled, the chain keeping him together dangerously close to snapping.

"Not actively!" She retorted peering over, a now standing, Lawrence. "Only when you insult me."

Connor huffed and closed his eyes. _Now is not the time for this._ He mused instantly regretting his decision about bickering with her. _This has only made the situation more tense._ _Lawrence seems to have deemed Tabitha harmless_...

Tabitha jumped in spot, as a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She was too caught up in debating what to do to notice the soldier moving.

"If you want answers now is not the time to banter." Lawrence chided the two pushing the young woman forward back to her companion. The two had a strange relationship from what he had seen. Connor, the assassin, seemed to be the main fighter while Tabitha, his accomplice, was sort of like a side kick. Not that he would say that though – the young woman would have his head.

Tabitha stumbled, nearly falling over her own feet, as Lawrence retracted his hand. That was perhaps the first gentle gesture that one had given her in the last couple of days.

"So you'll speak of them?" Connor asked settling down on the ground completely. Lawrence hadn't made any move to escape nor did it look like he would. It was amazing how one small gesture could change ones opinion.

"Yes." Lawrence replied. "Although I would some reason behind this before I start. For all I know you could be Templars in disguise. They still roam around this area according to reports of suspicious activity."

"They do?" Tabitha asked cocking her to the side before facing Connor. "I thought you got rid of them all."

"Most." Was his response. "Only the ring leaders Achilles sent me after."

Lawrence's features brightened at his words, a small smile instantly taking over his face. That was all the reason he needed -they knew Achilles.

"Achilles?" He nearly beamed but settled for a small smile. "You know him?"

"He's his apprentice." Tabitha replied jabbing her thumb at Connor. "By the way you speak you seem to know him as well."

"I thought he died." He voiced his thoughts, his features softening slightly as a gloomy wave washed out his enthusiasm. "How is he?"

"Well..." Tabitha trailed off awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. How was she supposed to tell him he's sick, nearly dying?

"He is close to perishing." Connor stated bluntly, his voice coming out sharper than intended.

Tabitha's lips formed a grim line. "That's one way to put it."

Lawrence didn't freak out, his eyes didn't suddenly go wide nor did he gasp.

He understood it clearly. "It's about time." He spoke. "He's seen his fair share of days."

"How do you know Achilles?" Tabitha asked wanting to talk about something other than death.

Lawrence eyed the duo cautiously before caving in to their question. Connor looked deadly serious when he spoke, the pain was almost rolling off in ways. There was no way he was lying.

"Did he ever tell you about that attack?"

"The one on the homestead?" Connor answered with his question.

"He was the sole survivor. An example to other assassins who tried to build up a brotherhood to fight against them."

"What attack?" Tabitha interrupted befuddled.

"Six years before I arrived Templars attacked the homestead killing all assassin apart from Achilles." Connor replied bluntly, bitterness dominating his voice. "It used to be a training ground for recruits."

"Now it's a thriving community." She reassured, hinting to Lawrence what happened since he left.

Lawrence took in her words but spoke nothing of them. He just wanted to get his story over and done with. It pained him to remember the death, the pools of blood and piles of bodies.

Suppressing a shudder the soldier spoke. "I was only a small boy then so they let me live. The one behind the sword had a heart it seems. I was young and fuelled by emotions so I charged at them, not wanting to watch everyone burn in front of me."

Connor winced slightly as memories of his childhood unwillingly plagued his mind. He pushed them away shoving them to the back of his mind. There were other matters which needed addressing.

"One struck me – missed my lungs and heart by an inch. I guess they thought I would die so they left me there. The fire's signalled some soldiers hunting down a group and bandits that there was trouble. I don't remember anything else after someone picked me up. I matured, learning their ways and decided to pick up the lifestyle."

"How did it escape that you were an assassin?" Tabitha asked captured by the story.

Lawrence laughed lightly. "I threatened them when I first woke up with it. No one actually looked it up but I guess it was too much of a joke to leave out of the files. Soldiers spend most of their time outside of the battle field doing petty jobs so when something funny occurs it's usually remembered."

"Did you not get told to keep it a secret?" It was Connor's turn to question Lawrence, his creased forehead hidden beneath his hood.

"I did." Lawrence answered with a tint of amusement. "I was desperate to get them off my back though. Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"I know exactly what you mean." Tabitha muttered sneaking a glance at Connor. It would be a lie to say she didn't go partially crazy trying to escape the man.

"Now what happens?" She spoke seeing no one else had made a move to. "The whole reason we even came on this mission was to get the documents in that chest. Achilles said it was something important."

"Perhaps he is someone we're meant to bring back?" Connor pitched in remembering how Achilles said his goal was to bring the brotherhood back to full strength.

"What I don't understand is how Achilles even knows you exist." Tabitha frowned looking at Lawrence. "Everyone died so why would he think you lived?"

"I'm not too sure as to how many there are but Assassins are in the military." Lawrence responded. "I think it's to make sure the Templars don't take control."

"That would make sense..." The young woman trailed off filling in the silence. "Achilles did say something about having contacts."

"He does." The assassin verified. "If it wasn't for them I would not have found my targets."

"Then it's settled." Determination flowed through her voice. "We take you back with us. Something is obviously going on and you're officially involved."

"I trust there will be an explanation on the way there?" Lawrence asked as he stood, his eyes searching for his trusty weapon.

"Of course." Tabitha chirped, stretching her aching muscles.

Connor sucked up any distrust and doubt as he handed a pistol to Lawrence, an explanation in suit. "Your own weapon was dropped back at the scene."

"Thank you." He spoke taking the weapon from the larger man's grasp.

It was a small symbol of trust, one that would lead to a flourishing friendship in time if they each played their cards right.

Of course, there was still an obstacle to overcome. The burial of a certain someone back on the homestead lay in their wake.

**Don't forget to review! **

**Next chapter they're back at the homestead *Insert evil face here***


	11. Chapter Ten

"It's... how do I put this?"

"Quiet?" Connor replied nonchalantly, his eyes narrowed as he gazed off in the distance.

"Lifeless." Tabitha summed up her original question dismissing Connor's opinion.

_It's like someone died._ Lawrence thought bitterly, his brows creased while his lips remained sealed. He knew something was up with whoever was the mentor of Connor, Tabitha had made it her responsibility to let Lawrence know quietly making sure Connor didn't over hear the two.

"The sailors are gone." Connor spoke - silence scattering away, "It is also early morning, I doubt many would be up this time of the day."

A low hum tickled the back of Tabitha's throat. "There's usually some sort of sound. The only things I can hear are birds and wolves in the distance."

Connor shot Tabitha a warning look, his eyes sharp. "It would do well not to joke about wolves."

"I wasn't joking." She retorted. "I heard a few howls while you fell asleep."

"He was only asleep for a few minutes." Lawrence pitched in. "I doubt you could have heard a whole pack."

"It was only one I think but one is enough to end a life."

"You're starting to sound like Achilles." Connor noted grimly quickly picking up on the fact she expected him to look into it.

"Lies." She dismissed the accusation quickly. "He's just a lot like me."

"It's going to rain soon." Lawrence voiced his thoughts. "Unless you want to get caught up in it I think we should keep moving."

"We don't have much further to go." The assassin replied as a finger pointed to a large building in the distance. "The house on that hill is our destination."

"You're making it sound like this is some quest for gold." The young woman snorted.

Connor didn't respond as his legs carried him along the dirt track leading his two companions as they followed suit.

However the comfortable silence in which they walked in didn't last forever.

"Connor?" A voice called softly. "Is that you Connor?"

A few steps in front of the house the trio stopped, their head turning simultaneously to the feminine voice.

"Yes." Was all that Connor replied with.

"Thank the lord! I thought you were never coming back." A young woman stepped from the stables of the house, a horse brush abandoned as she leaped for Connor.

Startled the assassin grabbed her by the shoulders; his arms straight as he kept her shaking form a reasonable distance from his. "Did something happen?"

Relief drained from the young woman's face, her skin paled as agony riddled her face. "You don't know..."

Tabitha and Lawrence exchanged a look before brushing past Connor. The young woman now sobbing into Lawrence's coat as she shook violently in his comforting grasp.

"Connor." Tabitha tapped him on the shoulder. "I think something happened."

"That much is obvious." He snarked. During troubled times or not being treated like a baby was perhaps one of the worst things they could do to him. It was simply pride shattering acting as a large insult.

"No I mean I think _something_ happened."

It was at that moment Connor turned to face her, tearing his eyes away from Lawrence comforting the young woman. It was someone Connor hadn't seen before, most likely one's relative coming to visit. It was always hard to know everyone's name so when a new face appeared it was an underlying goal to know their name and personality straight away.

Tabitha's expression was a mixture. Her eyes were wide with shock, her lips pulled up in a comforting smile while her pupils were slowly glazing over in sorrow.

"Why does everyone else know but me?" He demanded an answer closing in on Tabitha as she shuffled back wanting some personal space.

"Because I refuse to say it out loud."

"Why?"

Tabitha sighed. "I do not want to give you false hurt if I am wrong."

"What do you mean if you're wrong?" Agitation controlled his tone. He would never fully understand Tabitha no matter how hard he tried.

Her lips formed a grim line as she swallowed past a lump clogging her throat. "I'm not too sure if what I'm about to say is true." She started slowly, her words drawn out as she stalled for time.

"Continue."

"You see... I think something has happened to Achilles."

"This is not the time for jokes, Tabitha." He scolded harshly, snapping at her.

He expected a fire to lash out and take control of her eyes. It didn't.

"I am not joking." She spoke through clenched teeth, a sign of restrained anger. "You're so paranoid that something will happen to him but when I suggest it you shoot me down."

"Something else must have happened." It didn't go unnoticed to Tabitha how his voice raised, the end a higher pitch than the rest.

"You're panicking." She stated bluntly trying to ignore the pit digging down in the bottom of her stomach. Connor needed her.

"It's no use to falsely accuse me of these things."

Tabitha's gaze lingered on Connor, his stoic expression acting as a mask hiding any panic and fret from view.

"Ca-"

Connor brushed Tabitha aside as she strode into the house – the young woman hot on his heels while Lawrence stayed outside. From the looks of things she was not going to let go of the poor soldier.

"Why can't you just face the fact that something has happened? I'm not saying it's specifically Achilles but there's a high chance it's him!"

Once again the assassins ignored her, picking up his pace as he practically ran to Achilles' room.

"Would you stop-"

Connor skidded to a halt leaving Tabitha to slam right into his back.

"-running."

Rubbing her sore nose she jumped – the only way to look into the room seeing how the man completely blocked the entrance. "Is he in there?"

No response.

"Connor?" She asked, her tone instantly doused in agitation. "Is he in there?"

It would be a lie to say she'd given up all hope. From the moment she stepped foot in the homestead it was clear something was up. Silence greeted her opposed to the joyful laughter of children. Dread washed through her, her feet becoming glued to the ground for a split second before her courage forced her to continue walking. _It's only a thought._ Were the words used to reassure herself. _It's not like it would happen... right?_

"It did happen..." She whispered, her hands snapping to cover her open mouth.

The bed was clean, fresh sheets pulled tightly over the mattress gave the room an organised feel. A bouquet of flowers sat on the bed side table, black font smudged along a crimson note. Everything in the room was picture perfect, not a hair out of place.

Only a black notebook sat in the middle of the bed, leather binding it together tightly as a lock secured the pages together.

'To whom it may concern.' The only font, the only form of life scrawled upon the hard cover. Five words, six syllables, one sentence. All that was needed for the assassin's eyes to shoot open, tendrils of dread, agony and anger filling every fibre of his body.

"Connor." Tabitha spoke hesitantly, her hands pushing against his back trying to pass him somehow.

The assassin didn't like that one bit at all.

"Don't!" He snarled spinning around. "Do not even think about laying a hand on me."

Hurt flooded through Tabitha's face, her lips twisting down in distaste. "Alright... if that's what you want."

"It is!" He spat harshly as he stormed aside, his arm shooting out to push her aside as he stormed out of the house.

He didn't see how Tabitha tripped, nor did he hear the sickening crunch as she landed on her arm – her shoulder rolling beneath her weight pushed down brutally by a mixture of gravity and his own force.

He didn't know his own strength.

"What happened to Achilles?"

"He passed away."

"Where is Achilles?"

"He is no longer here, Connor."

"Where is the old man hiding?"

"Connor... you need to stop asking various people. It will do nothing but worsen the pain you are feeling."

"Achilles-"

"Speak another word and I will silence you myself." A wild Tabitha leaped from the bushes, a book in hand while her other was wrapped tightly in bandages. "You ask someone where he is, you get an answer you don't want then you just run off! I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

"Y-"

"I'm serious Connor." She growled, her eyes burning brightly with a dangerous flame. "Say his name one more time and I'll shove a handful of dirt down your throat."

"You're hand." He spoke monotonously.

She blinked, her eyes briefly closing before snapping open. "You want to know what happened to my hand, big boy?" She cocked her head to the side, her tone dangerously low.

Connor gave no response.

"You pushed me over-" _'Whack!'_ "-and I landed on it!"

Connor spluttered in disbelief as a book struck his temple with enough force for him to stagger back.

"If you think you can leave again-" '_Whack!' "_-without some sort of compensation-" '_Whack!' _"-or sign that you're not running away-" _'Whack!' _"-you're in for the time of your life!"

The assassin hissed, his teeth crashing down as his hand snapped out catching her wrist.

"Oh and now you think you can overpower me!" She shouted, kicking his shins as brutally as she could.

"Uhm... it was nice seeing you Connor." A meek voice spoke – one which Tabitha recognised as the person who Connor stopped – before a rhythm of footsteps signalled their departure.

"Calm down!" Connor shouted, desperate for her to cease her struggles.

Unfortunately his words had the opposite effect.

"You want me to calm down? You are such a hypocrite!"

There was no way to hide from Tabitha, he tried to avoid her, to keep his distance. All was going well until this exact moment. Nothing lasts forever. Everything has to end.

With a grunt he pried the book from her surprisingly strong grip being careful not to bend her fingers back too far. "Violence will accomplish nothing."

"It makes me feel happier." She shot back, elbowing the man's chest with her injured hand. It wasn't too sore, only when she twisted her wrist around a spike of pain would shoot through her jittery muscles. Doctor Lyle said it was only sprained.

"What you feel and what I feel are different things." Connor replied bitterly grabbing her arm in a vice grip. It amazed him how many he had to restrain the young woman from his fits of violence.

"I'm not trying to make you happy." She huffed, trying her best to slip free. "My aim is to make you annoyed and perhaps even angry."

Connor scoffed. "And you think those feelings will make me feel better?"

"It's better than having you run away with your tail between your legs."

"I am not running away!" He snapped, teeth bore in a vicious manner.

"Why so defensive then?" Tabitha teased dangerously, treading along the thin line between violence and realisation. The assassin would pick one or the other, thankfully not both. "You only get defensive about things when they're true and you don't want them to be that way."

"Like what?" He stalled, releasing her from his grip. She was exhausted, black bags sagged beneath her eyes while he hair resembled a birds nest. The sad thing was Connor's the same, bags too filled the space under his eyes while a large knot obstructed his slicked back pony tail. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, how it slicked back so easily due to the oiliness of his hair.

"Like right now!"

Connor averted his gaze. He wasn't sure how to react to her antics. He knew he would feel something when Achilles passed, he knew there was a chance he would run away for a night or two away from other people, for a chance to think without being interrupted.

What he didn't account for was someone going out of their way to stop him.

"I know you're sad, angry and most likely ready to rip someone's head off," Tabitha spoke slowly, keeping eye contact with the man, "but you're not the only one who is going through a tough time."

Connor frowned. "Is that an indication to the fact you're suffering?"

Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes narrowing in confusion before the right words came to mind. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me but I know it is nothing compared to what you're feeling."

"You're right." He responded snappily. He couldn't help it, his emotions seemed to have been plucked from their respective places and thrown in a bucket, a random one coming out whenever the need to talk strikes him.

"Okay so I am on the right track." She muttered to herself in relief.

The assassin scowled, his fists clenching in agitation.

The action didn't go unnoticed to Tabitha.

"You're angry at his death, that you weren't there to say goodbye. Perhaps you even feel as if you have failed him in some way." She paused, her hand reaching into a pocket to retrieve a rolled piece of paper.

She handed it over to him, his anger pushed down as mild curiosity took its place.

"Don't be angry, don't feel ashamed. You weren't there for it, you can blame me all you want if you like – after all if I didn't come along then no doubt you wouldn't have had to go on the mission."

"I am not blaming it on you." He replied sternly, guilt flooding his stomach. "There is no one to blame."

"Then don't blame yourself." It was her turn to act stern, her eyed firm as her tone was unwavering. "It's nature, people live and die. We're waiting for you Connor, the service is continuing to be postponed until you're ready."

Connor paused in unrolling the paper, his breath becoming lodged in his throat. _They waited for me while I ran away like a child..._

"That note was found in Achilles' hand. He died peacefully, Connor. An endless sleep as some would say."

"How do you know all this?" He asked, his tone cracking.

"I asked several people." She sighed, "It took two days with little to no sleep to come up with everything. The grave is also dug, Lawrence did it right next to the other's. You never told me he named you after his son."

"There was no need to tell you." He dismissed the thought gently.

"Read the note, Connor. It will do you good."

So he did, he unrolled the rough paper quickly his eyes feasting on the letter in front of him.

_'Connor, if you are reading this then I have failed to say goodbye as I wanted, but the time never seemed appropriate. I leave this land and all its resources to you. I trust you now know this place has become something of great significance. A community to serve as an example of what this would be nation could become. But the larger and stronger it grows the more fragile and difficult to defend it becomes. I hope your friends who are birthing this infant country understand this truth.'_

_'Your unwavering tenacity and honesty have burdened you with responsibility far greater than any one man should bear. But you, if anyone, are capable. You have given an old man hope that all is not lost and for that I thank you. I ask that you lay my bone to rest on the hill overlooking the water, there is no other place on this earth I'd rather be. I am grateful to have met you knowing you will guide this land and these people to a better future. Yours in brotherhood – Achilles.'_

"It's what he wrote before he passed away, Connor."

"I-Thank you." Were all that let his mouth once he was able to speak. "I couldn't control my anger so I left. It was a childish thing to do but I saw no other alternative."

"It is as Achilles' says, Connor. You've been burdened by far greater than any one man should bare. It was only a matter of time before you cracked. Everyone else understood this too. Achilles may be gone but there's a whole community out there for you. You're their leader, Connor. I've even over heard some of the children say they want to be just like you."

Although her words meant good intentions the man couldn't refrain the flinch that racked his body. "They do not wish to be like me."

_Well he took that the wrong way. _"That wasn't what I meant, Connor." With a small sigh Tabitha retrieved the book from the ground. "He also left this."

"What is it?" It was the book Connor had first lay eyes on, the only thing needed for the reality to hit Connor two days ago.

"Achilles' other words."

With a new warm heart Connor carefully tucked the paper in his robes. He was never going to let that paper leave his grasp. "I would prefer it if you were to bluntly explain things."

"It has steps in what we should do next. They're brief – very, very brief—but I suppose they serve their point."

"Steps like what?" He asked stepping forward to take the book into his grasp.

Tabitha shuffled back, stepping out of his range as his hand floated through the air. Her eyes said everything, she was not going to give him the book. "Well, for one we have to track down someone else. Then he's listed some missions to be done that will no doubt benefit the brotherhood."

"What is their name?"

"It's better to deal with this another time." Tabitha shook her head. "For now there is a funeral ready for whenever you are able to go."

"Then I shall go now." Connor replied proudly, "I have delayed it long enough."

Tabitha watched Connor walk away, his form becoming more distant with every step.

"I'm so lucky the book didn't land open..." She breathed, her weary smile vanishing into a grim line. "If it did none of that would've worked."

**AN: Okay I know that this is WAAAAAY different than the game but this is a fanfic for a reason ^.^ I'm going to skip the actual funeral because I want to get things moving rather than wasting another chapter on something else. **

**Dun dun duuuuun. Why did Tabitha not show Connor the book? Is she hiding something or am I just saying this to get you thinking and play with your mind? Only I know but one day you shall know too!**

**As for Achilles... Well it was about time it happened. The note he left was the one used in the game. I thought of editing it and adding in some other stuff but I decided against it. I'm rather tired. I wrote this whole chapter today and I've eaten too much I think . I feel like I'm going to throw up.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Tabitha, I-" Connor stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the sight before him. A string of emotions ran through his veins, first confusion followed by agitation before finally settling on slight amusement.

"Typical." Lawrence sighed watching from the door way as Connor strolled in the room. "When we want to speak with her she is either sleeping or too busy to even acknowledge our presence."

"She has taken over Achilles's work." If he was to say that a week ago he wouldn't have been able to say it without his tone wavering. "I also heard her talking to someone about cleaning the whole house out."

"It doesn't help that whenever we want to talk its night time. She refuses to get up until the sun greets her."

"We could use a flame." Connor suggested. "It would bring a sense of warmth and the light needed to wake her."

"I don't have it in me to wake her." Lawrence sighed softly. "I've always had a weak spot for females."

Two weeks ago Connor would have rudely suggested that she wasn't a female, now however he didn't make a jab at all on her tomboyish personality. "If she continues to sleep like that then she'll have a sore back when she wakes."

"She always does find the weirdest places to sleep." It was true. One time they found her laying on a bookshelf, another draped over the table and now she was somehow between the wall and the bookshelf, her arms pinned behind her back.

"I think she fell."

"What makes you say that?"

Connor frowned. How was he supposed to tell Lawrence he saw the bruise forming on the exposed flesh on her thigh? Her pants had ridden up showing the begging of her left thigh. "There's a bruise... on her thigh."

Lawrence blinked before digging his head into entwined fingers. "There's a limit to how manly she can act. Let's get her out of there and covered up."

Connor moved the shelf to the side while Lawrence sneaked up behind him and made sure Tabitha didn't topple over. When that was done Connor picked her up, it was clear Lawrence wasn't going to even try, he kept his distance from the two.

Tabitha shifted, squirming in his loose grip as he carried her bridal style up the stairs. It was not the first time he had done such a thing, he had done the same to Myriam when she was injured and several other times when relocating the sick in the slums of New York. The sad thing was he didn't think this would be the last time he done such a thing.

"She's squirming and yet she isn't even awake." Connor noted dryly. "It's like she knows when it's me."

"She did the same to me a few days ago." Lawrence replied nonchalantly. "I wouldn't say she hates physical contact I just don't think she enjoys it without knowing it's to come."

The duo was silent for a few seconds before Connor spoke, his voice laced with pure innocence. "Why is it that people enjoy contact with others? I've seen it happening before but it did nothing but send shivers of terror down my spine."

"Well, depending on what you saw depends on why they were doing it."

"They were hugging, holding each other tightly."

Lawrence suppressed a pang of sympathy. By the way he was speaking the man had never experienced such an act. "Some do it as a good bye to others they consider their highest of friends. It can also be used as a greeting. You sound like you've never experienced it before."

"I haven't."

"You should try it sometime." Lawrence suggested. "You never know, you might enjoy it."

"Maybe I will." He replied honestly. "There are many things that I haven't done in life before."

"Such as have sex?" Tabitha uttered, stretching her arms out just avoiding hitting the said man in the face. "Don't worry pal it may not seem like it but you're not alone in that perspective."

Connor considered dropping her there and then but his caring side just managed to keep the warrior side of Connor at bay. "How did you fall asleep there?"

"Changing the topic are we?" She mused, twisting in his arms. "Thanks for the help but I'd prefer being on my own feet."

"Answer the question first." Connor pressed. "What were you doing?"

A low hum tickled the back of her throat. "Is there a reason why you're so interested?"

"You had fallen." Lawrence interjected. "You never ask for help.

"There was no need to ask for help. I was simply trying to get something that had fallen behind but then I fell."

"What were you trying to get?" Both men asked simultaneously.

"Nothing important." She dismissed with a wave of a hand. "Now can you please put me down? I have legs for a reason."

Connor did as she asked but kept a hand firmly on her shoulder preventing her from walking away. "We need your advice on something."

The young woman's face lit up. "Of course. "

"Some sheep escaped from the farm. It rained the very same day so there are no trails left at all."

"The only indication to where they went are small pieces of wool stuck on tree branches." Lawrence added helpfully.

Tabitha thought for a second, her gaze casted upon the ground before she quickly came up with a conclusion. "Considering if they're not already devoured by rogue animals they are likely to run into a stream and follow it. The grass near a stream is luscious and there is also a supply of water."

"The streams all lead to the river. If they follow it they will end up back at the homestead."

"Or they will walk further away until trapped by the cliff faces." Tabitha added to Connor's idea.

"So one of us goes to the cliffs while the other goes to the river?" Lawrence spoke up.

"Yeah, but take some men with you. The sailors might be a good choice. They seem rather edgy lately, they haven't had anything to do for a good couple of weeks now."

"I'm planning on patrolling the area with them later. Although the Templars may be gone that doesn't stop pirate ships from plundering the area."

"You're a captain?" Surprise ran through Lawrence's face.

"Believe it or not he is. According to his men he's a rather good one at that. Loud, decently good at steering and when it doubt apparently he simply rams into other ships."

Connor could hear the sarcasm in Tabitha's words. "You need to be loud when travelling on choppy waters. Steering is not meant to be smooth when engaged in combat while ramming into other ships is a good way to startle those aboard enemy vessels."

"In exchange for the cost for damaging your own?" She challenged.

"Risks have to be taken." Lawrence interrupted the two nonchalantly. He and Connor planned to deal with the sheep today but if they were to engage another friendly banter then no doubt they would be delayed for a while.

"Well go and deal with this matter. It seems ever since the passing of Achilles work is just piling up." Tabitha rubbed at her sore eyes, sleep still encrusted in the corners.

"An emergency could happen at any time." Connor chided. "Be sure to get sleep rather than pushing the limits."

Tabitha was taken aback by his concern. Her words became glued to her tongue as the duo marched out of the house. Although they didn't walk out wordlessly.

"We'll be back later." Lawrence waved good bye, sending her a knowing smile.

The smile was contagious as it spread to her lips. She didn't hold back the toothy grin as she watched their figures disappear.

However nothing good lasts forever.

A frown creased her forehead as her eyes locked onto a dark trail along the wooden floor. Then it hit her. They marched all over the clean floor with muddy boots, tracking mud all throughout the house. The house which she had just finished cleaning.

"You two are dead."

...

"Thank you so much!" A resident of the homestead gushed. "I don't know how I would have gotten them back myself!"

"It was fun." Lawrence beamed.

"I'm glad you thought it was fun." Connor uttered in disbelief.

"Connor, don't be so negative." The lady scolded. "You could learn a thing or two from this young man."

Connor rolled his eyes childishly trying his best to brush the mud stains from his robes. He chose not to reply.

"If they manage to break through the fence again then just come and visit us." Lawrence wrapped up the conversation smoothly. "Also beware when going down their next time. The ground seems to have loosened drastically due to the rain."

Connor looked at Lawrence carefully unable to determine if he was teasing him or being serious about the young lady's health.

She laughed. "If it gets two strapping young men to visit me then I might just do it on purpose."

Connor frowned unable to see the logic in her sentence. Lawrence, however caught onto it quickly.

"Well I'll be ready when the time arises." He replied coolly devouring her below average lanky form as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Connor watched with mild curiosity as the young woman sighed in pleasure. Lawrence smile softly resting his head on her own. "I'll visit."

"I'll prepare tea next time."

Just like that they separated, the young woman waving her goodbye before wandering off to greet her small flock of sheep.

"She sounded happy." Connor pointed out the obvious.

"She was, and I still am happy."

"Do you know her from somewhere?"

"She was that woman waiting outside the manor when we returned. The one who was crying her eyes out over Achilles."

Connor remained silent. He understood her pain all too well.

"You should try hugging Tabitha." Lawrence suggested out of the blue.

The assassin hummed in thought. "I might just do that."

Unknown to Connor a smirk tugged at the corner of Lawrence's lips. "I'd recommend it."

The assassin responded with a small nod before continuing the walk in silence. He stopped suddenly at the door of the manor, his trained ears picking up no sound at all.

"Is something wrong?" Lawrence asked concerned for the safety of his companion.

"There's no sound coming from inside at all."

"She probably fell asleep again."

"True..." Connor trailed off not fully believing Lawrence's words. They had grown fond of each other's company quickly. After a few days of pitiful bickering and raised defences somehow they came to respect the other and ultimately started doing small tasks. By doing them together they easily knocked the task out of the way and it also provided a good change for team work. The only person who was missing was Tabitha but even then they asked her for advice whenever they needed it. So far she had not failed them once.

Down the hall way it was quiet, not even the dogs outside were barking.

"Tabitha?" Connor called out going against the alarm bells blaring in his head.

"In here." She called out, her tone snappy laced with malice.

The duo rushed to the longue just across the kitchen. It was no surprise she was seething in anger as they spotted an unknown figure sitting on the couch in front of Tabitha ridged in her seat.

"Is something wrong?" Lawrence asked striding into the room. "Do you know this man?"

"I know him alright." Connor managed to spot panic in her words. "Just our relationship ends at about the acquaintance point."

"What did you do now?" Connor groaned in frustration. "It seems no matter where you go trouble follows you."

Tabitha slammed her heel onto the ground capturing everyone's attention. "Nice try my dear assassin but it would make a lot more sense if you were to simply look at the man sitting across from me."

So he did.

"Hello, son." Haytham spoke not impressed by the way the young woman, who he recently learned was called Tabitha, continued to glare at him. "Please do refrain from stabbing me. It seems your last blow wasn't quiet on target thus the sole reason why I'm alive."

Connor's mouth ran dry, the breath becoming lodged in his throat

"He's been like this all day." Tabitha uttered unimpressed. "Sassy, disrespectful and talking to everyone like they're a mere child."

"You are a mere child." Haytham replied coolly. "You're half my age parading around like you own this building acting on pure experience. I could do a better job at giving out support and running this place than you could."

"Why are you here?" Connor spoke monotonously supressing any emotion what so ever.

A flicker of concern zipped through Haytham's eyes but he suppressed the emotion quickly. "Well I have nowhere else to go. Thanks to you I've worked up a life time debt in medical bills which to this day my chest still hurts."

"Why are you here?" Connor asked once again, authority controlling his tone.

Haytham rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like I'm the enemy-"

"Technically you are the enemy." Tabitha interjected glaring at the man.

"Well if we're enemies then we both did a horrible job in killing each other, didn't we?"

Lawrence could practically taste the tension in the air, the musty smell doing nothing but sending shiver of disgust down his spine.

"Is he someone important?" Lawrence asked unsure of who the man exactly was. "You called Connor your son..."

"He is my father." Connor replied bitterly. "Bound by blood it seems but he is not the one who raised me."

Tabitha cringed. She only understood a portion of what Connor was feeling but even then it was enough for her throat to itch uncontrollably. _He's bitter to him for not being there when he needed him the most... it probably doesn't help he's blamed himself for the death of that man for the past year of his life._

"Where is that old man anyway?" Haytham frowned, distaste seeping into his tone.

"Okay, new topic!" Tabitha declared noticing the way Connor's hands inched towards his Tomahawk. She risked her own life as she placed herself between Connor and Haytham.

"By the way you're avoiding the topic I can only assume something bad-"

"I said next topic." She challenged him, emerald eyes clashing with chocolate.

Haytham held her gaze, his eyes boring into hers almost powerful enough to make her give in. She was Tabitha however, a young woman who was more suborn that a mule.

Connor's father looked away, speaking to cover up his defeat. "Who might these associates of yours be?"

"If you're trying to start a normal conversation it will not work." Connor shot him down quickly.

"Well I'm sorry for trying." The older man replied sarcastically. "One of us has to take the risk and seeing how you look like you're about to murder me I might just write my will."

"How did you get in?"

"She let me in." Haytham answered curtly waving a hand at Tabitha.

Tabitha scowled. "I didn't 'let you in' I opened the door and you marched in like you owned the place."

"Well the son is meant to look after their retired father, right?"

A brief silence filled the room, Connor and Haytham locked in a trance while Lawrence looked at Tabitha for guidance. Tabitha shrugged in response, mouthing a quick 'I'm not good with these situations' before slipping out of the Kenway's way.

"Retired? What do you mean?"

"How can you not know the meaning of retirement?" Haytham laughed tightly. "My son is not educated-"

"Father!" Connor snapped. "Be serious for once. What do you mean by you retired?"

A small warmth blossomed in the older man's heart. It was a small one but nether-the- less it was there. "It means I have given up my Templar ways. I simply want to live an old man's life with my Son. Or... is it too much to ask? Have I left it too late?"

Lawrence heart stopped, he couldn't help himself as his chest collided with Tabitha's – he needed someone to pent out his emotions. "This is so sad!" He gushed, ignoring how she protested. "You never told me they were father and son!"

"Let me go!" She hissed, trying her best to get free. "This is embarrassing."

"Who else am I meant to hug? Connor isn't an option."

"You're much more emotional than you let on!"

All tension from the room was gone, seemingly shattering away as Lawrence dragged a protesting Tabitha from the room.

"No, I want to say and watch!" She shouted, her struggles futile as Lawrence used his legs to push her back.

"It's private family time." He chided. "Let them have some time together."

The door closed with a gentle click but they could still hear the two bickering as Lawrence no doubt dragged Tabitha away from the room.

"You have an interesting group of companions."

"Interesting is not the word I would have chosen." Connor uttered mainly to himself.

"It seems you've been living a rather hard life."

"I'm sure yours was not any easier."

Haytham smiled meekly. "We finally agree on something after all these years."

Connor hummed in acknowledgement but questions needed to be answered. "What made you suddenly come up with this new way of life?"

"As much as I hate to admit it you beat me fair and squarely." He grumbled. "I'm meant to be dead but the fact that I'm not is a blessing itself. I'm getting old, the Templar order in this area has perished thanks to you and I don't have it in me to try and kill you."

"There's been something bugging me..." Connor trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I found your diary in a Templar storage house."

"Oh." Haytham immediately understood. "That."

"Why didn't you tell me that's how things were? If I had known then maybe I would've re thought my decision about-"

"Don't pain yourself anymore." Haytham interrupted his son's speech. "It wasn't important at the time. What's important is that I live and so do you. I only wish Ziio could be here with us too."

An awkward silence settled between them.

"Achilles'-"

"He passed."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Are you really sorry?" The words left Connor's mouth before he could restrain them.

Haytham didn't snarked back, he didn't scowl at his son's antics but rather replied brutally honestly. "I'm not sorry that he died, he was the one who dragged you into the whole Assassin versus Templars affair but I am sorry for how pained you must have been at his death."

"He passed a week ago."

Haytham didn't reply, he stared out the window not giving his emotions away at all.

Connor took that as a sign to continue. "He left the homestead to me. I am also supposed to be the one who brings the brotherhood up to full strength."

"Then I suppose I am to deal with more people such as your companions?"

"If you are truly set on staying then, yes. I only ask that you keep your word, stay out of affairs and treat the town residents with respect."

"You've grown into quite the respectable young man." Haytham replied going against the firmness in his eyes.

Connor bit his tongue just containing a remark. Here Haytham was trying to make things right, his chest acting with more than just physical pain. He was here for a second chance, a chance that Connor had the power to rejected.

"True, we did not get along at the best of times. Yes, we did try to kill each other on several occasions but I'm growing old and saw. Think of the times when we did get along, we made an excellent team."

"I am not interested in teaming up with you." Connor replied in a clipped tone. He was the leader of the conversation and he was set on keeping it that way. "You may stay but do not take my words lightly. One wrong move and I will be on your back faster than you can react."

"You have the sternness of a Kenway-"

It was at that moment Tabitha burst through the door, Lawrence's shouting in the distance making it clear she escaped from his grasp.

"Connor blamed himself for your death, he was emotionally heartbroken over it and struggled to build a bridge over all the pain and sorrow you put him through. I, personally, will not accept you in this house if you do not aplo-"

One word away from finishing her sentence Connor had quickly closed the distance and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"There is no need for your interference." He hissed, his voice low enough for Haytham not to hear.

"Is it true?"

Connor hesitated keeping his gloved hand firmly over her mouth. He could practically hear her words ringing through his ears despite no words coming from her mouth.

Haytham sighed. "Whether it is true or not I suppose I should apologise for several things."

"Don't." Connor interjected.

"This is something you don't decide-"

"Apologise and it only makes us both seem weak."

A low hum tickled the back of Haytham's throat. "If I was to know my son would be raised to become a stubborn temporal man then perhaps I would have reconsidered going back to my duties as a Templar."

Connor scoffed, annoyance simmering in his stomach. "And you are nothing of the sort?"

Tabitha kicked Connor in the shin, twisting his fingers as she slipped from his grasp. "Both of you apologise, now."

Haytham eyed her curiously. "For someone unable to defend herself before you're speaking in a way that indicates you're above us."

"That is the person she is." Connor added for affect.

"I'll ignore that remark." She shot a pointed look at the assassin. "As for now apologise for the insults you just threw at each other."

The two men's gazes locked, brown orbs challenging the other.

"No."

"Not on my death wish."

Tabitha huffed, marching out of the room dragging Connor by a hanging part of his belt. "I need to speak to you about a problem."

"If is about our relationship I assure you everything is sorted. Well – not everything but I can guarantee a fight won't break out over spilt milk."

Tabitha glared at Haytham coldly. "Read a book or occupy yourself in some other form, old man. For now your son has more urgent matters to attend to."

Unknown to Tabitha, Haytham smiled. The assassin's firm expression faltered, his lips wishing to mirror the expression.

He couldn't. Too much tension still lay between the two to call an official alliance. For now he could stay, he could recover but tomorrow he could stab Connor. Without further proof of his own words, without months of building up trust there was no doubt Haytham would be treated like an old enemy.

The retired Templar grimaced, his smile faltering to a grim line. He was the distrust in his son's eyes, he saw the pain lingering behind blackened pupils. There was a long way to go until the two could openly trust each other.

**AN: Weeeeee. Rather nervous to see how you all react to that so leave a comment, maybe? I'm not desperate I was just stuck between making Haytham come back or not because I thought some of you wouldn't like the idea at all. **

**I however love Haytham to death so when the thought popped into my head I couldn't resist. **

**On another note I'm doing NaNo so I'm starting an entirely new book. It will be my main work for the month so if you want to check it out (I kid you not when I'll be working on it for a whole month) then just go to my Wattpad profile (Katharoniie) and click on the one called "Strictly Forbidden; Haunted Souls". This is my first attempt at a non fanfiction story. The following in a summary for it but if you want the rest then go to my profile.**

After getting caught in a brutal battle with another clan, an apprentice listener decides it is time for a change. Equipped with the power to communicate with the souls of the deceased, Freya Sondiel sets off in a quest to find a suitable living space for her stranded clan. Tired, hungry and injured she collapses but life is not over for the young woman. Saved by a mysterious fox eared man he agrees to give her his land in exchange for one thing.

The souls of ten haunted warriors each trapped in a specific vessel.

**Thanks!**


End file.
